


ODI et AMO

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Harem, IronWidow - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Loki, Omega Peter Quill, Omega Steve Rogers, Pepperony - Freeform, Some magic, Stony - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorki - Freeform, thorquill, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Odio y amo. Una guerra, una peste y Alfas campeones tratando de tener una vida tranquila en medio de un complot. AU ABO tipo harem.





	ODI et AMO

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un mero gusto personal, un ejercicio felinesco para darme gusto. Una historia diferente, así que no esperen encontrar lo que usalmente trabajo. Gracias.

**ODI ET AMO.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel,AU, ABO.

 _Parejas_ : Am… ¿muchas? Harem.

 _Derechos_ : a suspirar.

 _Advertencias_ : ésta es una historia que he escrito solamente para darme gusto, es una completa paja mental llena de clichés con smut involuntario muy consciente de mi parte. Siendo un ABO encontraremos lo que debemos encontrar en un Omegaverse, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño, esto no es la Divina Comedia ni Cien Años de Soledad.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**LA LENGUA GRIS**

_Otoño-Invierno_

_Finales de la Guerra del Otoño Negro._

 

El primer recuerdo de Buck de su niñez eran los cánticos del curandero mientras aplicaba aceite caliente en su brazo izquierdo, él llorando bajo la mirada desesperada de sus padres, unos pobres campesinos que se habían quedado en la miseria cuando las huestes de bárbaros arrasaron con sus cultivos y mataron su ganado, dejándolos sin nada que comer en el invierno. La guerra azotaba esa lejana Provincia del Oeste, que más adelante sería conocida como la Guerra del Otoño Negro por la cantidad de ceniza que voló por los aires a causa de las piras funerarias, tanto de muertos en los campos de batalla como los enfermos de la Lengua Gris. La Provincia del Oeste era de las más pobres del Reino y que más tarde, como si no fuese suficiente el dolor que padeció por las invasiones, sufrió la maldición de la Lengua Gris, una enfermedad que, si no mataba a sus víctimas, les dejaba con cicatrices en la piel imposibles de borrar.

Buck se había contagiado de la Lengua Gris entre tantos enfermos abandonados en el camino, sin mencionar que su pobre alimentación no le daba un cuerpo fuerte para resistir un mal así de grave y sus padres vendieron lo poco que les quedaba para salvarlo, aunque el curandero insistió en que era mejor dejar morir a su cachorro, una piedad más que otra cosa. Ellos se negaron, acompañando a su pequeño hijo mientras el curandero quemaba el hongo maligno que aparecía en la piel y crecía como una larga lengua color gris con grecas negras por todo el cuerpo mientras asesinaba lentamente a su huésped, entre fiebres altísimas y vómitos de sangre. La Lengua Gris en Buck ya corría a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Tomó tres largos y penosos días para detenerla y curarla. Cuando pasó el peligro, el curandero dio el pésame a los pobres campesinos.

La Lengua Gris había dejado marcado de por vida a Buck con una piel grisácea que alcanzaban su hombro. Pero lo peor, era que, con toda seguridad por las fiebres y el contagio, ese niño Omega sería estéril, sin Celos ni aroma para formar familia alguna. Un Omega Seco como le llamaban popularmente, algo que era peor que ser un traidor al Reino o un asesino de infantes, pues se creía que la Lengua Gris era un castigo de los Dioses por algún pecado cometido ya fuese por un familiar o por la propia víctima. Los padres de Buck eran ya considerados por su hijo como indeseables frente al resto de los pobladores sobrevivientes, su suerte estaba echada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**I**

Otra invasión hizo huir a los padres de Buck, ya animados por el desprecio general, buscando refugio en la frontera con la Provincia del Sur. En el paso del largo puente que unía ambas tierras, los bárbaros atacaron y Buck quedó huérfano cuando el puente voló en pedazos por una enorme bola de fuego. Fue salvado entre la confusión de gritos, pies y cuerpos quemados por una mujer Beta que lo llevó oculto bajo sus mantos hasta su hogar que conoció más tarde como la Casa de Té, donde entrenaban tanto a Betas como Omegas para servir en los Dominios, los territorios de los Alfas. Ilsa, la Beta que salvó a Buck, al darse cuenta de que había rescatado a un Omega Seco y marcado por la Lengua Gris, le azotó con rabia, haciéndolo esclavo de la Casa.

Así creció Buck, aprendiendo a nunca hablar si no se lo pedían ni desobedecer, memorizando los entrenamientos en los que sería apoyo para los Beta y Omegas huérfanos que la Señora Ilsa rescataba de las zonas de guerra. Le enseñaron a leer y escribir lo básico para sus deberes de esclavo, despertando antes de salir el sol y terminando sus labores cuando los búhos ya ululaban a la Luna, lavándose bajo el manto de las estrellas junto al pozo cerca de la ciénaga, no se le permitía asearse dentro de la casa por temor a que contagiara de la Lengua Gris a los demás, pese a que la enfermedad ya le había abandonado. Por eso el pequeño aprendió a cubrirse con vendajes su brazo, prefiriendo decir que había sufrido quemaduras para no incomodar a visitantes ni a su ama.

—Al menos eres fuerte y ágil, los Dioses me concedieron esa gracia contigo —dijo una vez la Señora Ilsa— Gasto contigo comida, así que debes agradecer que muestro compasión por tu miserable vida, esclavo.

—Gracias, Señora Ilsa.

De vez en cuando le daba de palos para recordarle que un Omega Seco era lo peor que podría existir en el Reino. Buck solo apretaba los dientes y párpados, sin hacer ruido mientras un látigo de nueve lenguas abría su espalda. La Señora Ilsa gustaba del vino, cuando el alcohol le ponía de malas, Buck lo pagaba si bien estaba agradecido con ella pese a todo. Sus mantos eran viejos, de tela grosera, unas sandalias duras y desgastadas, sin embargo, estaba en mejores condiciones que muchos otros esclavos sin olvidar a los pocos Omegas Secos que llegó a encontrar. La gente del pueblo donde ahora vivía solía torturarlos porque decían que así hacían justicia a los Dioses a los que blasfemaban con su existencia pues un Omega Seco, inútil para cualquier cosa era una carga en un Reino que estaba recuperándose de la guerra. Solían atarlos y hacer que animales de ganado los montaran hasta matarlos por desgarres, otras veces los usaban de carnada para perros de cacería. Ilsa era bondadosa frente a ellos, por lo que Buck jamás le dio motivos para usarlo de diversión. Al crecer y alcanzar la adolescencia, sirvió que fuese un Omega Seco pues al no sufrir los Celos o no tener aroma, podía ir y venir entre los Omegas de la casa en sus temporadas para auxiliarlos.

A causa de su adicción por el vino, la Señora Ilsa se endeudó por años y tuvo que pagar con algunos de sus Betas y Omegas para no terminar en las mazmorras. Esas crisis obligaron a deshacerse de muchas cosas en la Casa de Té, entre ellas, de Buck. Un Recaudador de Impuestos lo compró junto con un lote de caballos de tiro y un carruaje en buen estado. El joven Omega tuvo auténtico pavor por su destino, implorando a Ilsa de rodillas que le dejara estar con ella, aunque ya no le alimentara nunca más, pero la dueña de la Casa de Té lo empujó sin mirarle al entrar de nuevo a su hogar, azotando la puerta en la cara del chico. Buck lloró al salir detrás de los caballos, implorando a los Dioses que no le escucharían que algo sucediera con su vida. El Recaudador era todo menos un hombre tonto, conociendo todo el Reino por su oficio, le había interesado Buck para ofrecerlo a un precio mil veces más alto a un mayordomo de la Provincia del Norte, a donde se dirigieron en su carroza. Buck escuchó entre incrédulo y aterrorizado que terminaría en un Dominio, como se les denominaba a las extensas áreas de territorio de un Alfa Pura Sangre, mismo al que serviría según le pareciera conveniente a éste.

—Eres ya grande, esto es lo mejor que tendrás te lo puedo asegurar. Ya nadie te aceptará si se te ocurre escapar. A nadie le sirve un Omega Seco.

Buck nada dijo, resignado a ser lo que fuera. En la Casa de Té, cuando habían llegado Alfas a escoger sus Betas o sus Omegas, siempre habían sido agresivos con él. Nunca le tocaron porque estaba marcado con la Lengua Gris, pero eso no lo salvó de las humillaciones o golpes que de vez en cuando recibía sin razón alguna. Para él, un Alfa significaba dolor. La carroza del Recaudador viajó por un ondulado camino hasta alcanzar un ancho río cuyo puente con techo atravesaron, pasando por debajo de varios arcos de piedra tallados con rostros de lobos mostrando sus colmillos que le hicieron contener el aliento, no por esa imagen fiera sino por el aroma que comenzó a invadir su olfato. Nunca había conocido a un Alfa tan fuerte, aquel lugar tan hermoso por sus bosques y caminos empedrados estaba impregnado por el aroma inconfundible de su amo. Canela, tierra fresca, metal quizá… Buck olfateó discreto, estremeciéndose luego bien aferrado a su pequeño bulto en el pecho que consistía en una muda de ropa y un botón de madera perteneciente a su madre que siempre había conservado consigo, sus únicas pertenencias.

La carroza subió por una colina en la que crecían arbustos podados con flores de varias formas y colores hasta un camino mucho más amplio con esculturas de lobos a ambos lados. Al fin divisó el hogar de aquel Alfa. En el Reino, solamente los Pura Sangre tenían derecho a semejantes riquezas al ser parte de los gobernantes, aun así, los ojos de Buck no dieron crédito al enorme palacio de piedra blanca con ventanales de bordes dorados al que se dirigían. Múltiples alas y naves entre gigantescos jardines coloridos y fuentes de varios niveles, torres, arcos flotantes, bóvedas. Su temporal dueño pareció notar su asombro porque le explicó sobre aquel Dominio.

—Este es el Dominio de Lord Stark, de la Casa Tercera del Norte. Comandante de los Caballeros de Hierro, Señor del Arco Azul y Campeón de la Provincia del Norte. Tu Alfa.

Lejos de reconfortarle, aquellas palabras solo aumentaron el miedo en Buck pues un Alfa Pura Sangre no necesitaba a un Omega Seco como él más que para usarlo como juguete en algún juego de sus invitados o probar la cuenta de cuantas vergas de bestias podría resistir entre apuestas por su vida. Quiso saltar de la carroza y huir tan lejos como sus pies le llevaran, pero sabía también que eso era una falta castigada con la muerte por lapidación al alejarse de su amo por unas horas. De todos modos, estaba muerto. En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada principal, una enorme muralla de gruesos bloques blancos con antorchas de hierro y un portón pesado en cuyo centro estaba el escudo de la Casa Tercera del Norte, un lobo plateado aullando con un arco de espadas en el fondo.

Un crujido le hizo respingar, notando que el escudo se partió en dos como el portón, saliendo del hueco una mujer Beta Superior de cabellos oscuros y sujetos a lo alto de su cabeza, ataviada en un manto y túnica de color azul oscuro con bordes dorados. En su pecho colgaban varias llaves de plata que tintinearon por su andar al alcanzar la carroza. Detrás de ella, media docena de sigilosos y cabizbajos sirvientes siguieron sus pasos marciales, todos con un bordado en sus hombros de aquel escudo de lobo. El Recaudador bajó de un salto de su carroza, haciendo una reverencia a la seria mujer cuyos ojos de expresión dura se clavaron en el asustadizo Buck.

—¿Es él?

—Sí, tal como acordamos.

—El cofre del pago ya viaja a su destino.

—Entonces aquí termina mi labor. Gracias, mi Señora —el Recaudador se volvió a Buck, gruñendo al verlo aún arriba de la carroza— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Baja ya!

Con aquella mirada femenina sobre él, Buck lo hizo, sintiendo sus piernas doblarse al pisar ese territorio de Alfa Pura Sangre. Ni los sirvientes de aquel Dominio estaban en las condiciones en las que él llegaba: todo sucio, ojeroso y desaliñado por completo. El Recaudador hizo una reverencia más antes de subir a su carroza y azuzar a sus caballos, marchándose a toda prisa de ahí. Buck inclinó su cabeza ante la Beta Superior, abrazando su bulto de viaje como amuleto protector ante su feroz escrutinio. Los cascos de los caballos dejaron de escucharse cuando la mujer habló con un tono de voz que no admitía desobediencia alguna.

—Soy An, Ama de Llaves del Dominio de Lord Stark. Sígueme.

Así inició esa larga caminata dentro del palacio que tenía techos altísimos donde colgaban candelabros y telares que menguaban la luz entrando por las ventanas estrechas pero largas. Arcos y columnas talladas se intercalaban con nichos de esculturas de mármol o recuadros con retratos desconocidos para el joven Omega. Buck tropezó una que otra vez con las alfombras o tapetes al ir admirando de contrabando la arquitectura del palacio, notando que se dividía en cinco partes principales. Cuando alcanzaron otro arco con el escudo coronándolo, An se detuvo, señalando esa entrada a una de esas secciones.

—Este será tu Nido, hay otros cuatro que pertenecen a los otros Omegas y al propio Lord Stark. A partir de ahora eres el Omega Quinto del Dominio.

Buck apenas entendió algo, siguiendo a la Ama de Llaves por debajo del arco que continuaba en un techo abovedado de donde colgaban enredaderas con flores blancas. Notó que más sirvientes estaban colgando farolas encendidas de papel rojo con bandas doradas a lo largo del camino que iba a esa parte principal al frente. Era una casa enorme como todo de tres plantas, la superior tenía un techo de doble agua con pequeños arcos y esculturas de lobos como guardianes del mirador. A los flancos de la casa, corrían dos construcciones de un solo nivel, formando una U con la casa mayor entre los jardines y fuentes intercalados.

—La Casa Tercera del Norte es una familia noble de tradiciones ancestrales que debes seguir al pie de la letra o deshonrarás a Lord Stark y sus antepasados —dijo An, pasando entre las dos naves rumbo a la casa— Todos los Omegas permanecen en sus Nidos a menos que su Alfa les llame a la Casa Común o a sus propios aposentos. No puedes invadir el espacio de otro Omega, siempre debes ser invitado de la misma manera que ellos no pueden entrar a tu Nido sin tu consentimiento. Solo Lord Stark puede ir y venir entre todos los Nidos porque es tu Alfa. ¿Estás prestando atención?

—S-Sí.

—A Lord Stark te dirigirás como Alfa o Mi Señor.

—Entiendo.

Al llegar a los escalones que subían a la entrada de la casa, la Ama de Llaves se dio media vuelta y Buck casi por nada estuvo a punto de chocar con ella.

—Está preparado tu baño, suelta ya esas pestilencias de una buena vez, usarás las ropas que Lord Stark quiera que uses, no esos harapos viejos. Hoy, por tu llegada y boda con Lord Stark, usarás las galas de la Casa Tercera del Norte. Andando.

El joven Omega consideró seriamente el huir al escuchar la palabra “boda”. ¿Boda? ¿Iba a…? Los soldados y sirvientes rodeando la casa menguaron sus ánimos de escapar, subiendo pesadamente los escalones para entrar a la que sería su casa. Su Nido. Era al menos tres veces más grande que la Casa de Té de la Señora Ilsa, más amplia con muebles cuya función desconoció al no tener esa clase de lujos en su vida. En la siguiente planta, An le mostró su recámara que se le antojó como una casa dentro de la casa. La Ama de Llaves tronó sus dedos a los sirvientes, apresurándolos para quitarles esas ropas como el bulto que sujetaba con manos temblorosas.

—El botón no —suplicó— Era de mi madre.

An se lo dejó, llevándolo al cuarto de baño donde terminó por desnudarle. Buck se cubrió el brazo izquierdo en el acto, tratando de ocultar las marcas de la Lengua Gris y bajando su cabeza por la vergüenza más que su propia desnudez frente a la Beta Superior, quien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de arremangarse y llamarle a la tina.

—Vamos, que no tengo tanta paciencia.

Buck salió limpio con un traje pesado por las túnicas y el manto cruzando su pecho con gruesas orillas bordadas en oro, las telas eran rojo carmesí con lobos plateados como broches que sujetaban los cruces. Le dejaron sus cabellos sueltos con una corona de flores blancas en la cabeza y listones dorados cayendo detrás, sentado en la salita adjunta a la recámara, entre ramos de rosas y más de esas farolas atiborrando el espacio. Para entonces, el corazón del joven Omega parecía un cabello desbocado por los latidos tan acelerados. No entendía bien por qué un Alfa Pura Sangre lo compraría para desposarlo si era un Omega Seco con la marca de la Lengua Gris. ¿Sería parte de sus crueles intenciones? Ni hablar de esa Prima Nocte que le dejaba paralizado de solo pensarlo.

Ya el sol caía cuando quedó solo ahí sentado en medio de la salita, escuchando el rumor de los relinchos de caballos a lo lejos. El anuncio a voces de los sirvientes le hicieron temblar. Lord Stark arribaba al palacio. Su presencia fue clara para él porque su aroma se acentuó, invadiendo todos los sentidos de Buck. Pudo jurar que incluso le fueron claros los pasos firmes y rítmicos del Alfa al bajar de su caballo en la entrada del arco, caminar hacia la casa, subiendo hasta donde se encontraba y abrir las puertas con una farola roja de tiras doradas en una mano, un medallón de plata en la otra.

—A-Alfa… —apenas musitó con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Lord Stark sonrió, caminando hacia el taburete junto a la silla de su tembloroso Omega, dejando ahí la farola y tomando el medallón con ambas manos, elevándolo por encima de la cabeza de Buck, quien solamente miró los pies asomados por debajo de aquellos aterciopelados mantos en rojo con bordes dorados iguales a los suyos. La voz cálida, armónica del Alfa se dejó escuchar.

—Yo, Anthony Stark, de la Casa Tercera del Norte, por mis ancestros y los Dioses que me bendicen, te nombro a ti, Buck, como mi Omega Quinto.

El medallón con el lobo plateado fue puesto en el cuello de Buck, cuyo estremecimiento fue más que evidente ante el roce del Alfa sobre su cuerpo, peleando para no dejar car sus lágrimas de miedo. Una mano gentil pero segura tomó su mentón, obligándole a mirar el resto de su amo y señor. Lord Stark era alto, de cuerpo fuerte bajo esas túnicas finas, cabellos negros y largos que caían sobre sus hombros, barba delineando su mentón junto con su boca y unos ojos azules más oscuros que los del joven Omega, pero extrañamente bondadosos pese a esa expresión de un caballero experto en lides de guerra como de la vida. El Alfa sonrió a Buck, limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima traicionera de su mejilla.

—Edwyn —llamó en voz alta.

—Aquí, Lord Stark.

—Trae la cena.

—Enseguida, Amo.

—¿Vamos al comedor? —invitó Lord Stark con un brazo invitando al otro a seguirle a la puerta.

Buck asintió repetidas veces, contrariado de que su Alfa solamente hiciera eso, ya sin tocarle por el resto de la cena, sentándose del otro lado de la cabecera mientras eran presentados exquisitos alimentos que en su vida de esclavo había probado. Entre el temor de alguna repentina represalia y el alivio momentáneo de no tener tan cerca a Lord Stark, el joven Omega llenó su hambriento estómago, deleitándose al probar las carnes y viandas de los platones junto con un vino suave y pan recién horneado. Una vez que terminaron, apretó sus puños al ver al Alfa acercarse de nuevo cuando se pusieron de pie, pero todo lo que hizo fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar su frente con apenas un roce de sus labios.

—Bienvenido, Buck, y buenas noches. Que descanses.

El joven Omega se quedó ahí parado, sin atinar a qué decir o hacer al ver marcharse a Lord Stark junto con sus sirvientes, dejándolo solo… y en paz si lo admitía con toda sinceridad. No Marcas, no Nudos ni tampoco un cuerpo mancillado. Le había dejado intacto. Buck respiró aliviado, aunque sintió en el pecho un aguijonazo de dolor al suponer que la razón para no tocarle así era por la marca de la Lengua Gris, además de ser un Omega Seco. Ningún Alfa Pura Sangre se excitaría con un Omega al que no puede olfatear ni tampoco preñar, sumados a eso la desagradable vista de una piel maltratada por la quemadura de aceite medicinal. Acarició su medallón con tristeza, tal vez solo sería como un objeto más que decoraría el Dominio de aquel imponente Lord, los Dioses lo querían vivo y penando al parecer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**II**

—Omega Quinto, es hora de levantarse.

La voz de An despertó a Buck al día siguiente, notando que las farolas habían desaparecido por completo, solo quedaban las flores y las galas que dejó cuidadosamente sobre un mueble antes de irse a dormir a la cama más esplendorosa que su exhausto cuerpo hubiera tocado. Las únicas evidencias de su noche de bodas, si era que pudiese llamarse así. Buck quiso protestar al ver que los sirvientes se disponían a desvestirle y hacer todo ese rito del baño, pero la mirada severa de la Ama de Llaves le disuadió de hacer semejante disparate. No hubo desayuno porque aparentemente lo tomaría en partes al visitar los otros Nidos, parte de aquellas tradiciones ancestrales que como Omega recién llegado debía conocer.

Salió a paso vivo en sus nuevas ropas y cabellos sujetos en una corta trenza cayendo por su hombro derecho hacia el Nido de la Omega Cuarta. La casa y jardines eran similares a la suya, salvo esos toques femeninos que supuso eran detalles colocados por la propia joven que salió a recibirles luego de pedir su permiso para entrar. Era risueña, de largos cabellos negros peinados en trenzas enroscadas en su cabeza, con flores decorándolas que caían sobre su cuello donde mostraba orgullosa su Marca, más baja que Buck y se le antojó que de la misma edad. La joven le abrazó en cuanto le vio, regalándole un beso en su mejilla e invitándole a pasar al recibidor de amplios ventanales mientras An hacía las debidas presentaciones.

—Omega Cuarta, él es el Omega Quinto del Dominio, Buck. Omega Quinto, ella es Miko, Omega Cuarta, madre de la Señorita Rumi, quien se aproxima.

—¡Rumi! —sonrió Miko al llamar a su hija a su regazo— Saluda al tío Buck.

—Tío Buck, buenos días —una hermosa niña Beta Superior de ojos azules como su padre le saludó con una reverencia que correspondió.

Miko resultó graciosa, ocurrente y con muchas energías para el gusto de Buck, probando del té que ella dijo preparaba por sí misma. Recibió como parte de las costumbres, una tela sedosa en color vino, partiendo con una calurosa despedida hacia el siguiente Nido. A diferencia del aroma fresco y suave de Miko, el de la siguiente Omega era agresivo, picante. Una fiera mujer de cabellos rojos le recibió, barriéndole con la mirada antes de ofrecerle asiento en su recibidor. Buck tragó saliva, intimidado por la Omega Tercera de nombre Talia. Ella ya había dado a Lord Stark dos cachorros, el mayor de unos ocho años llamado Jeim, Alfa con los cabellos de su padre, y una niña pelirroja que aún cargaba en brazos de nombre Tasha, que era Beta Superior igual que Rumi.

—Eres de la Provincia del Oeste, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Lo sabía, el color de tus ojos es tan típico de esas tierras. ¿Por qué llevas la mano izquierda cubierta con vendajes?

—Ah… es mejor así.

Talia parecía leer a las personas como se leen los libros, era directa en su modo de expresarse como en sus maneras. A Buck le dio la impresión de que él no le agradó a la Omega pese a recibir un pequeño cofre de metal labrado de su parte. De nuevo las caminatas entre Nidos le ayudaron a bajar el desayuno y despejar temores. El siguiente Nido llamó su atención por su aroma dulzón y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Un hombre joven y atlético de cabellos rubios largos y trenzados con brillantes ojos azules le dio la bienvenida, obsequiándole una amplia sonrisa. Stev, Omega Segundo del Dominio, orgulloso de sus tres inquietos cachorros: Pet, un adolescente Alfa Pura Sangre, Jon, un niño Alfa que corría de un lado para el otro de la edad de Jeim y Sama, una Beta Superior en la edad de mudar dientes que era tan traviesa como sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Debes tener preguntas por hacer, Buck —sugirió Stev cuando estuvieron en la mesa del comedor, a diferencia de los Nidos anteriores, el rubio le hizo pasar hasta esa parte de su casa— Miko es muy tímida y Talia no diría nada a menos que su vida estuviera en peligro, eso me deja a mí como tu única fuente para despejar dudas.

—Bueno, sí…

—Anda, entre Omegas de un Dominio debemos conocernos y apoyarnos.

—¿Por qué tienes tu mano vendada? —preguntó de repente Pet.

—¿Qué he dicho sobre los modales en la mesa, hijo mío?

—Ay.

—Sin pucheros que no eres un niño de brazos, pronto serás un hombre.

—¿No debería responderle? —preguntó inquieto Buck en voz baja— Él es un Alfa…

—Es un cachorro todavía y debe comportarse con sus visitas.

—Lo siento, tío Buck.

—Mucho mejor —Stev le dio una mirada de advertencia a su primogénito antes de volverse al otro Omega con su sonrisa habitual— Por favor, expresa tus inquietudes.

—Bien… —Buck bebió de un tazón leche tibia con miel para aclarar su garganta— ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tú? Me temo que no comprendo eso.

—Yo… yo no sirvo como Omega.

—Oh, Buck —Stev negó, palmeando su mano vendada a propósito— Tú eres el Omega Quinto de este Dominio y parte de nuestra familia. Anthony no valora a las personas por su casta, tiene otros ojos para ver las cosas de diferente manera.

A Buck le escandalizó escuchar el nombre de Lord Stark en boca del Omega Segundo, pero al notar que nadie, ni la propia Ama de Llaves se inmutó, supuso que era un privilegio de Steve por haber dado a su señor un Alfa Pura Sangre y otros dos sanos cachorros, mismos que parecían encantados de tenerle en la mesa mientras atascaban sus mejillas rosadas con el desayuno.

—¿Por qué colocaron tantas farolas rojas anoche?

—Ah, esa es otra tradición. Indica donde pasará la noche nuestro Alfa para no ser molestado. En tu caso, para celebrar también tu unión con él. El tercer motivo para hacerlo son las ocasiones especiales en la familia.

—¡Como en mi cumpleaños! —exclamó una feliz Sama.

—No hables con la boca llena, querida.

—Ya veo… —Buck parpadeó sorprendido y algo sonrojado por la idea de las farolas, algo indeciso de su siguiente pregunta— Entonces, um…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no…? Lord Stark no… él no me…

Stev dio un suave apretón a su mano, tranquilizándole. En verdad era un Omega muy cálido y amable pese a notarse que tenía un carácter firme.

—Buck, él sabe que no la has pasado bien, no hará nada que tú no quieras. Nos contó sobre ti antes de que llegaras, pidiéndonos que te ayudáramos a adaptarte. Ya estaba buscando hace tiempo a su Omega Quinto, pero nadie le había agradado. Es especial con sus gustos —el rubio negó con una sonrisa como si recordara algo— Caprichoso, diría yo. Anthony entiende que tu visión de los Alfas está asociada a cosas terribles, por eso le verás con cierta distancia. Él desea que primero te sientas en casa, seguro y sobre todo feliz. Si después quieres que haya farolas rojas en tu Nido, no dudes que él te lo concederá. Así lo hizo con cada Omega suyo, incluyéndome.

Buck quiso preguntar cómo era que Stev conocía tan bien a Lord Stark, pero bastaba echar una hojeada a su casa para notar que era el consentido entre todos los Omegas, lo cual lo dejó muy curioso por conocer a quien ocupaba el rango más alto y, por ende, quien había recibido las bendiciones de los sacerdotes en el Templo de los Dioses, siendo la pareja con el título oficial. Luego de dar las gracias, Buck recibió de obsequio un libro, el primero de su vida. No dijo nada sobre su falta de educación en las letras para no ofender, supuso que ahora tendría tiempo libre para enmendar eso. Siguiendo a An con su paso vivo, se despidió de Stev y sus cachorros hacia la Casa Principal. El aroma de su Alfa era mayor ahí, el territorio de Lord Stark como el de su consorte.

Al llegar, notó que una parte de la casa, del doble de tamaño que el resto de los otros Nidos, estaba cubierta por telares negros que iban del techo al suelo en las ventanas, con otros mantos oscuros cubriendo muebles o paredes. Velas se quemaban en un silencio respetuoso alrededor de un altar donde vio un retrato de una bella adolescente con cabellos dorados de tonos rojizos y una sonrisa amable. Sus mantos rojos carmesí con bordes dorados indicaban ese estatus propio de una pareja bendecida en un templo, igual que la Marca en su cuello y el medallón que todos portaban. An hizo una reverencia ceremonial al altar, girándose al joven Omega para presentarle.

—Lady Virginia Stark, Omega Primera. La Lengua Gris le arrebató la vida durante la Guerra del Otoño Negro. Presenta tus respetos.

Buck hizo una reverencia similar, sorprendido al escuchar sobre la muerte de Lady Stark en la misma guerra que había padecido al lado de sus padres antes de que éstos murieran en el puente. Como se lo explicara más adelante la Ama de Llaves, Lord Stark la había conocido desde muy joven y había contraído nupcias con su Omega Primera una vez que todos los ritos estuvieron cubiertos, cumpliendo las órdenes de su padre, quien marchó a la guerra para ya no volver. Lord Stark se convirtió en el nuevo Alfa del Dominio de la Casa Tercera del Norte, ganando las peleas que luego trajeron paz a la Provincia y más tarde al Reino. Sin embargo, su joven esposa se contagió de la Lengua Gris al tratar de ayudar a los enfermos y no hubo curandero en todo el Reino que pudiera salvarla, despidiéndose del mundo una noche de invierno.

Lord Stark nunca quiso sustituirla como otros Alfa Pura Sangre acostumbraban a hacerlo. La había amado con sinceridad y su muerte le trajo melancolía hasta que halló en Steve el consuelo como los ánimos para formar su Manada, el Clan Stark, según las tradiciones pues la Manada que su padre había formado se había deshecho luego de la muerte del viejo Stark y la guerra que arrebató la vida del resto de la familia. La madre de Lord Stark había fallecido para entonces, solo Stev la había conocido pues Talia y Miko llegaron mucho después. A Buck no le cupo duda alguna que el hecho de que Lady Stark hubiera muerto por la Lengua Gris tuvo que ver con la elección de su Alfa para convertirlo en Omega Quinto, completando su Manada, aunque en realidad solo fuesen cuatro Omegas, más al Campeón del Norte no se le negaban esos caprichos.

Una vez de regreso en su Nido, Buck se dispuso a conocer todos los recovecos de su casa, meditando todo lo que hasta ahora sabía de su nueva vida y de su familia. Cada Alfa Pura Sangre tenía sus propias costumbres según el nombre de su Clan, aunque en general todos poseían varios Omegas con sus rangos para una amplia descendencia que asegurara el nombre por varias generaciones. La Guerra del Otoño Negro había mermado severamente al Reino y las Manadas, por lo que los Alfa siempre estaban buscando más Omegas para sus Manadas. Lady Stark, por ejemplo, había sido una Omega hija de Alfas, una rareza, pero al mismo tiempo un tesoro que el padre de Lord Stark aseguró con logros en batallas para su hijo. Stev, había sido hijo de Betas Superiores, miembros de la corte del Reino. Talia no era de familia noble pero su padre la había desposado primero con un Alfa que ella misma asesinó como se lo asegurara después con orgullo, nadie la pedía por lo mismo.

Solo Lord Stark la conquistó como quien domestica un tigre, pensó Buck, porque lo peligroso y agresivo de su carácter no cambiaba. Miko en cambio, con su inocencia y alegría había encantado a su Alfa con tan solo verla. Ella le corroboró las palabras de Stev sobre no presionarles nunca en su noche de bodas hasta que cada Omega a su tiempo quiso estar con Lord Stark luego de adaptarse a su Dominio y sus costumbres. Buck tuvo sus siguientes desayunos, comidas y cenas en su propio Nido, pasando los días ahí. A decir verdad, agradeció que tuviese ese enorme espacio para él solo. Ya sabía que Lord Stark no le haría daño, pero sentir aquella presencia tan fuerte seguía intimidándole, lo había comprobado cuando tuvieron la reunión familiar en la Casa Común, sentados en el amplio comedor circular dividido en arcos según el estatus de cada Omega con sus respectivos cachorros, aunque éstos bien podían ir y pelear por estar en el regazo de su amoroso padre entre los regaños de sus madres.

El joven Omega se había quedado callado y sin moverse de su sitio, observando como charlaban entre sí o los temas que comentaban, apenas si mirando a Lord Stark cuya mirada sintió sobre su persona, removiéndose en su amplio sillón por los nervios. Buck había pasado toda una vida siendo esclavo, maltratado por los Alfas y despreciado en general por su marca de la Lengua Gris, le costaba mucho trabajo todavía el creer que de buenas a primeras un Alfa Pura Sangre estaba aceptándolo tal cual era sin presiones que realmente pasaban por buenas a los ojos de los demás. El hijo mayor de Steve, Pet, llegaba de improviso a visitarle en su Nido, siendo el heredero de Lord Stark olvidaba las reglas a menudo, pero Buck nunca le prohibió esas apariciones repentinas, sus risas y jovialidad le animaban entre aquellas enormes habitaciones, siempre ofreciéndole alimentos a su insaciable estómago.

—¿Ya me dirás por qué te vendas la mano?

—Porque es algo vergonzoso de ver, joven Alfa.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi piel quedó quemada por la Lengua Gris.

—¿Puedo ver?

—… no creo que a Stev…

—¡No le diré! Tú no le dirás. Nadie le dirá.

Buck negó, preguntándose a donde se iba toda esa comida que Pet devoraba al visitarle, suspirando antes de levantar la amplia manga de su túnica superior y removiendo con lentitud los vendajes que ahora eran de tela de algodón. Las bandas grises con venas negruscas de la enfermedad asomaron en la piel de su mano, subiendo a su muñeca donde desaparecían bajo las telas. Pet quiso tocarlas pero el joven Omega retiró de golpe su mano, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de volver a cubrirse con los vendajes.

—No, joven Alfa. Por favor.

—Ya no estás enfermo.

—Es mejor, ¿puede concederme ese favor?

—Supongo que puedo —Pet suspiró— Pero no deberías esconderte. No es algo malo.

—Dicen que la Lengua Gris es una maldición de los Dioses.

—¡Ja! Padre opina otra cosa.

—¿Qué opina Lord Stark?

—Dice que es una espina clavada en el trasero. Algo así.

—¿De verdad? —rió Buck al escuchar eso.

—No lo recuerdo bien, pero Edwyn, nuestro mayordomo, dice que algo así jamás es una maldición de nadie, solamente es una enfermedad como cuando me duele el estómago.

—Eso es por tanta comida que le lleva, joven Alfa.

Otra costumbre eran las salidas familiares, como la de cada semana al Templo de los Dioses en el centro de la Provincia. Cada Omega iba en un carruaje custodiado junto a sus cachorros, Buck iba a ir solo, pero Jeim quiso acompañarle y Talia dio su consentimiento. Al llegar, formaron una fila con Lord Stark a la cabeza, caminando hacia el Templo donde ofrecerían flores y semillas en canastos pequeños como tributo a los siete Dioses sin Nombre. Buck notó cuánto respeto tenían hacia su Alfa porque sin necesidad de que sus caballeros les abrieran paso, la gente se hacía a un lado, incluso inclinaban sus cabezas ante el señor de la Casa Tercera del Norte. Ahí en el templo, entendió por qué le decían a Lord Stark Señor del Arco Azul. Había tres arcos de diferentes colores coronando el altar donde estaban tallados los símbolos de los Dioses sin Nombre, representando las siete virtudes. Cada arco pertenecía a un Alfa Pura Sangre y el tercero era de su Alfa.

Incluso los sacerdotes les favorecían, dejándoles acercarse hasta el altar donde dejaron sus canastos con velas encendidas y una oración a los Dioses. Con un manto translúcido cubriendo las cabezas de todos, pero en el color de la casa, rojo carmesí con bordes dorados, salieron de ahí para dar un paseo. Todos los cachorros sin excepción exclamaron felices al escuchar a su padre decirles que les compraría lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando lo pudieran cargar. La algarabía tuvo que ser controlada por los Omegas, Buck ayudó a Stev con sus tres inquietos hijos, sobre todo Pet quien al ser más grande era más difícil de sosegar. También hubo obsequios para cada Omega que Lord Stark entregó en sus manos con un beso en sus frentes. Cuando llegó el turno de Buck, casi se le cayó su juego de dagas que recibió cuando las manos del Alfa rozaron las suyas, más su torpeza no fue castigada como lo creyó, todos regresando al Dominio.

—Ya tienes tus dagas, ahora ya puedes entrenar —le dijo Jeim de vuelta en el carruaje.

—¿E-Entrenar? ¿Cómo si fuese un caballero?

—¡Claro! Padre dice que todos deben saber defenderse porque nunca se sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar blandir una hoja.

—¿Talia sabe pelear? —Buck estaba atónito.

—Es la mejor de todos —Jeim sonrió orgulloso— Aunque sería bonito ver si tú le puedes ganar.

—… lo dudo. Jamás he usado una daga ni una espada.

—¡Ahora ya puedes hacerlo!

—No sabía que Lord Stark fuese tan… libertario.

—Por algo es el Campeón del Norte. No hay caballero a su servicio que dude en dar su vida por él, la Casa Primera y la Casa Segunda le envidian —aseguró Jeim.

Desde que estuviera con el resto de los Omegas bajo el arco principal esperando a Lord Stark, Buck ya había percibido ese aroma de orgullo en su Alfa cuando los vio a todos juntos, mientras estaban en el templo o cuando estaban comprando sus regalos. Le desconcertó el hecho de que Lord Stark estuviera tan complacido con él cuando no había hecho gran cosa ni tampoco había aportado nada honorable hasta el momento. ¿Por qué ese Alfa Pura Sangre era así? No lo supo decir y eso le inquietó todo el resto del día, mientras miraba desde su balcón como eran puestas farolas rojas en el Nido de Stev.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**III**

 

Algo que siempre había padecido Buck habían sido las pesadillas que involucraban ese viejo recuerdo de su infancia con la Lengua Gris y el puente destruyéndose con él gritando aterrorizado a sus padres perdidos. De vez en cuando despertaba por las noches, sudando frío con una mirada asustada al no reconocer donde se encontraba, olvidando por unos instantes que estaba en su amplia casa en el Dominio de Lord Stark y no en un hueco del establo de la Casa de Té. Como el sueño le abandonaba, el joven Omega solía ir a la parte superior donde estaba el techo de doble agua y el mirador, observando los astros que cruzaban el firmamento. Esa pequeña actividad le calmaba el espíritu inquieto por los malos sueños, regresando horas más tarde a su cama para dormir hasta que An llamaba a su puerta.

—Hoy, los hijos de Lord Stark irán de cacería con su padre —le informó la Ama de Llaves mientras peinaba sus cabellos— Ha ordenado que sus Omegas vayan a la Casa Común a esperar por su retorno.

El aroma de tres felices Omegas hizo arrugar la nariz de Buck, no muy seguro de la razón porque el ambiente se sintió muy pacífico. Saludó a Talia, Miko y Stev quienes tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas. Otro aroma vino a esclarecer esas dudas, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que esos tres habían estado previamente con su Alfa. Buck les observó primero curioso y luego…

—¿Estás bien, Buck? —preguntó Miko, ofreciéndole de su té que llevó a la Casa.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estabas gruñendo bajito hace no mucho.

Talia rió a lo lejos, seguramente escuchándolos mientras ella estaba reposando en una cama de descanso bebiendo del té con su Tasha a un lado, todavía era muy pequeña para salir a cazar. Stev arqueó una ceja, pasando su mirada de Miko a Buck quien negó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La Casa Común tenía todo lo que los Nidos, más una sala más donde se encontraba una amplia silla de madera y hierro empotrada en un nivel superior al suelo, como una sala de trono donde Lord Stark solía recibir las visitas. Una que otra vez Buck ya había atestiguado la llegada de mensajeros o embajadores como les decían, escoltados por los caballeros a la Casa Común pues estaba estrictamente prohibido que un extraño pisara cualquier lugar perteneciente al Dominio que no fuese la Casa, peor si se trataba de un Nido. Pet le había contado en sus visitas de un Alfa muy despistado que había tenido la curiosidad de acercarse donde Miko y por nada Lord Stark casi le cortaba la cabeza.

—Creo que a Buck le hace falta un sirviente de confianza —comentó de pronto Talia, sin moverse de su cómoda posición— Todos tenemos varios, pero él aún no tiene uno.

—Es cierto —Stev asintió a las palabras de la Omega Tercera— Le comentaré a nuestro Alfa.

—Yo no… estoy bien.

—Necesitas ayuda —se unió Miko, mordiendo un panecito que Stev había traído— Además, todos los Omegas de un Dominio tienen su propia servidumbre, An no puede estar contigo todo el tiempo. Solo Edwyn está con Lord Stark de esa manera porque es su mayordomo.

—Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo.

—Mientras dejes de refunfuñar está bien.

La broma de Talia dejó en una pieza a Buck, quien casi escupió su té, esa Omega era de cuidado. Se la pasaron charlando porque era claro que los tres Omegas estaban agotados. Era mediodía cuando los ladridos de perros y relinchos de caballos anunciaron la llegada de Lord Stark con sus cachorros quienes entraron a tropel a la Casa Común para mostrarles a sus respectivas madres sus logros en la cacería. Rabos, patas u orejas de sus presas cuya carne luego tendrían el gusto de probar. El joven Omega les observó en silencio, apretando la tacita entre sus manos. Nunca iba a poder darle a su Alfa descendencia alguna si es que un día llegaba a tocarle, aquellos niños eran diferentes a otros cachorros que hubiera conocido, alegres, muy expresivos sin miedo alguno a decir lo que pensaban o sentían, pero fieles a las órdenes de su padre.

—¿Cómo están mis Omegas? —se escuchó la voz de Lord Stark en la entrada.

Stev fue el primero en ponerse de pie para ir a recibirle, seguido por Talia y Miko, prodigando besos y abrazos cálidos a su Alfa. Buck juró que los escuchó ronronear como gatos luego de haber comido hasta hartarse. Él hubiera querido unirse, más sus pies no le obedecieron, solamente levantándose para hacer una reverencia, esperando paciente a que los saludos amorosos terminaran. Seguía teniendo miedo a Lord Stark pese a que este le sonrió a lo lejos sin obligarle a ir a saludarle de la misma manera que el resto de sus Omegas. Los niños llamaron su atención al pelear por contar primero su anécdota en la cacería o arremedar a un hermano sobre su forma de montar el caballo. Fueron al jardín interior donde había una fuente de tres niveles con lobos de cuyos hocicos brotaba el agua clara que se dispersaba en canales por todo el jardín. Lord Stark sentó a Rumi en su regazo para que ella contara sobre su mañana en los bosques del Dominio, iniciando los relatos.

Fueron al comedor familiar, una vez que la cacería de los hijos de Lord Stark fue preparada entre hierbas, especias y frutas cortadas en trozos con miel acompañándolos. Habían sido preparados en la forma de los platillos favoritos de los Omegas. Era otra cosa que Buck ya había aprendido. Al día siguiente de que las farolas rojas estuvieran en cierto Nido, se preparaba la comida favorita del Omega favorecido con la presencia de Lord Stark. Obviamente al haber estado con los tres, se les había consentido a estos con sus platillos de su elección. Debido al aroma impregnado de felicidad, los cachorros estaban más que dichosos pidiendo de cada platón una porción que degustar. Buck apenas picó de su plato, sintiéndose de nuevo triste. ¿Qué hacía en una Manada como esa? Recién estaba comenzando a aprender a leer y escribir como era debido, no tenía talento alguno sin mencionar ya sus defectos como Omega o sobreviviente a la Lengua Gris.

—¿Buck?

Éste respingó al darse cuenta de que todos estaban callados, observándole. Lord Stark tenía una expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… Alfa.

Talia entrecerró sus ojos, volviéndose a Lord Stark. —Buck necesita un sirviente de confianza, Mi Señor, yo pensaba más en alguna mascota, pero creo que un sirviente será mejor.

—Lo había olvidado —asintió el Alfa con una sonrisa para ella, volviéndose al joven Omega— Lo siento, Buck, he tenido asuntos pendientes que me han distraído de proporcionarte comodidades. Edwyn.

—Aquí, Lord Stark.

—Quiero un sirviente confiable para mi Omega Quinto.

—Le buscaré, Amo.

Uno de los guardias del Dominio entró aprisa, susurrando algo al oído del Alfa quien asintió, levantándose de inmediato.

—Mi hermosa familia, tendrán que continuar sin mí, hay menesteres urgentes que debo atender.

—Gracias, Alfa —corearon los Omegas.

—¡Hasta luego, padre! —dijeron los cachorros.

Terminaron sin él la comida, volviendo a la salita de descanso. Buck llamó afuera a Stev con una clara expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—Lo siento, no quise echar a perder la comida.

—Buck, no hiciste nada malo.

—Todos estaban contentos y yo…

Stev posó una mano en su hombro, apretándole. —Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pedir disculpas por todo lo que haces. Creer que haces algo mal.

—Yo…

—Anthony no está molesto contigo, ¿recuerdas mis palabras?

—Son difíciles de creer cuando los veo tan… a gusto con él.

—Bueno, lo estamos cuando todos estamos felices, pero si uno de nosotros está triste, eso no es posible.

Buck suspiró, mirando a donde Pet quien despeinaba a sus hermanos que luego le perseguían.

—Sé que tratan de ser amables conmigo a pesar de todo, pero la verdad es que no soy un Omega que…

—No —rugió Stev, frunciendo su ceño— Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo.

—¿Acaso Lord Stark podría… quererme así?

—¿Acaso no lo hace ya?

El Omega Quinto ya no dijo más, suspirando y volviendo a la sala a poner orden al desastre ya armado entre Pet y Jeim. Le dolía tanta atención a su persona por parte de Lord Stark. Como lo había dicho Stev, su Alfa le proporcionaba todo, hasta el más mínimo capricho. Si Buck mencionaba que algo le gustaba, lo tenía días después, como cuando fue invitado de nuevo al Nido de Talia y descubrió esa fruta dulce de color oscuro llamada ciruela que le encantó de solo probarla. Desde entonces siempre había en los fruteros de su casa ciruelas frescas de todo tipo. O aquellas estrellas de bronce que había visto en un paseo familiar para colgarse del techo que eran más bien para decorar habitaciones de niños. Ahora en su sala de estudio tenía su propio firmamento. Al joven Omega le desconcertaba que Lord Stark le consintiera tanto sin pedirle jamás nada.

La voz de An lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchando con cierto temor que una batalla había aparecido cerca de la frontera este de la Provincia, por eso habían llamado a Lord Stark para defender el territorio. Pet le calmó diciendo que su padre era muy inteligente además de fuerte y que no tendría problemas con los bárbaros que seguían apareciendo. Regresaron a sus respectivos Nidos hasta tener nuevas de la pelea, escuchando las trompetas de los caballeros que partieron tras el Alfa a toda prisa con las últimas lluvias del otoño acompañando la gruesa línea de jinetes cabalgando hacia el Este. Buck terminó el libro que Stev le obsequiara, era precisamente las leyendas sobre las estrellas que se contaban entre los mitos de los Dioses. Desde que Lord Stark partiera, siempre iba cada atardecer a mirar hacia el horizonte, esperando verle regresar. No tenía buenos recuerdos de familiares y batallas en una misma oración.

Fue precisamente por esas pesadillas que le despertaban de madrugada que subió a su mirador a despejarse y calmar sus lágrimas, notando la columna de antorchas que fueron apareciendo como pequeños puntos amarillos a lo lejos, serpenteando las colinas y árboles. Todavía no amanecía, pero el cielo comenzaba a clarear, así que apenas distinguió el banderín de la Casa Tercera del Norte, bajó a toda prisa para salir corriendo de la casa, olvidando las reglas o los peligros, queriendo alcanzar a Lord Stark. Buck no estuvo muy seguro del por qué, sin embargo, esta vez sus pies hicieron lo que su mente les pidió, saliendo hasta el portón del palacio que se abrió una vez que los guardias también notaron que su señor estaba llegando. El joven Omega se quedó ahí unos momentos, indeciso antes de echar a correr de nuevo, abandonando el palacio.

En cualquier otro lugar, en otra Manada, eso ya le hubiera costado la vida. Nadie le detuvo porque estaba prohibido tocar al Omega de un Alfa Pura Sangre salvo An o los sirvientes de confianza, ni tampoco fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para entorpecer su camino. Buck buscó con desesperación entre tantos caballos aquel semental negro que pertenecía a Lord Stark, encontrándolo escoltado por su guardia personal, se le notaba cansado pero satisfecho, una cortada en su frente y manchas de lodo adornaban su rostro sereno y luego asombrado al ver a su Omega correr hacia él, azuzando a su caballo para alcanzarle.

—¡Buck! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al bajar del caballo.

Por única respuesta recibió un súbito abrazo por parte de Buck, sintiendo como temblaba entre el alivio y el miedo al darse cuenta de que había salido del palacio sin permiso. Lord Stark sonrió, olvidando cansancios o heridas, correspondiendo el gesto con ternura, envolviendo a su Omega entre sus brazos y meciéndole suavemente con un beso en sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo, estoy de vuelta.

—Alfa…

—Ssshhh, aquí estoy, mi Omega.

—Ya no vayas a pelear.

—Oh, me temo que he encontrado al fin el único capricho que no puedo darte —Lord Stark se separó apenas, tomando el rostro de Buck entre sus manos— No puedo ser tu Alfa si permito que el peligro te amenace, así que deja esas lágrimas, no hay por qué llorar.

—N-No quise… salir del palacio sin permiso.

—Bueno… ¿qué tal si me recompensas acompañándome a desayunar?

Los otros tres Omegas estaban completamente desorientados, entre estar felices por el regreso de su Alfa y notar que Buck había salido temiendo por la represalia para él, no sabían cómo sentirse. Lord Stark les calmó como a sus hijos que le llenaron de abrazos, animándolos a que volvieran a sus Nidos para estar mejor presentables para desayunar en la Casa Común.

—Buck, ven conmigo.

Esta vez el joven Omega no tuvo miedo de ir tras Lord Stark hacia la Casa Principal bajo la mirada curiosa de todos por el repentino cambio. Buck ayudó a Edwyn con la armadura rojiza de su Alfa, observando esos moretones y heridas de batalla en el cuerpo de Lord Stark que curó él mismo, lo sabía de haberlo hecho tantas veces en la Casa de Té con los amantes de la Señora Ilsa y también consigo mismo. Edwyn sonrió, intercambiando una mirada con su amo antes de dejarle solo con aquel curioso Omega, ahora afanado en sanar a Lord Stark, quien no le dijo nada para no romper el encanto hasta que al fin estuvo descansando en su amplia cama.

—Gracias por tan exquisitas atenciones, mi Omega —le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Alfa… ¿seré castigado?

—¿Uh? ¿Qué clase de ideas son ésas? Por supuesto que no. Ha sido una situación extraordinaria para mi extraordinario Omega.

Buck sonrió, curiosamente satisfecho de escuchar cómo le llamaba _mi Omega_ , inclinando su rostro contra aquella cálida mano.

—¿Desea algo más, Mi Señor?

—Me gustaría dormir un poco, hemos cabalgado desde la tarde de ayer, apenas si descansado a ratos. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme, Buck?

Éste asintió, subiendo a la cama sin pensárselo dos veces, acurrucándose como niño pequeño contra su Alfa casi olvidando que estaba herido. Lord Stark rió bajito, acariciando sus cabellos sueltos.

—No hay nada qué temer, Bucky.

—¿Bucky? —el joven Omega parpadeó al escuchar ese cambio en su nombre.

—Claro, siempre le doy nombres a mis Omegas. Así son más míos.

Buck frunció su ceño, rodando sus ojos luego al acomodarse para dormir sobre el hombro de Lord Stark, ambos quedándose dormidos después. Fue la siesta más tranquila que el joven Omega pudo tener hasta entonces, perdido en un sueño cálido al sentirse abrigado no solo por esas pieles gruesas de la cama de Lord Stark, también por su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, su presencia que ya no le atemorizó más. Su Alfa tuvo que despertarle porque se rehusó a hacerlo, no queriendo abandonar semejante comodidad. Luego de vestirse, fueron a la Casa Común donde Lord Stark fue objeto de más abrazos y gestos de cariños del resto de su familia, hablando con todos para calmar al fin sus inquietudes. Talia miró sospechosa a Buck, mientras que Miko aguantaba sus risas que ocultaba tras una mano. Stev era el más desconcertado, aunque aliviado de que todo volviera a estar en orden.

Aquel día, Buck hizo otro descubrimiento en la cena, cuando Rumi mostró a su padre sus avances con un instrumento musical que atrajo la atención del joven Omega, un laúd de fina madera. La vibración de las cuerdas, el sonido que producía le gustaron mucho y eso no pasó desapercibido para su muy complacido Alfa. No le fue extraño que al día siguiente llegara un nuevo regalo a su casa, su propio laúd para aprenderlo a tocar. Las primeras brisas frías del invierno soplaron en el Dominio cuando llegó una compañía al palacio. Lord Stark había rechazado a los bárbaros hasta hacerlos huir del Reino, quedándose con el botín de guerra que éstos habían robado de otras tierras. Entre los obsequios que ahora llegaban, se encontraban prisioneros los cuales se convertirían en los sirvientes del palacio o bien de los caballeros de la Casa Tercera del Norte.

Edwyn, el mayordomo del Dominio y pareja de An, examinó personalmente a cada uno de los nuevos sirvientes. Siendo quien había encontrado a Buck y hecho el trato con el Recaudador, tenía un excelente ojo para conocer a las personas. Cuando tuvo frente así a un joven Omega que despedía rebeldía en cada poro de su piel, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes con una ligera barba apenas visible y fuerte como raras veces se les veía en aquella casta, sonrió para sí mismo. Había encontrado a quien sería el sirviente personal del Omega Quinto, sin duda alguna, esa clase de compañía iba a hacerle mucho bien al taciturno joven. Una vez que dio sus órdenes, con las debidas advertencias sobre lo que le sucedería de no obedecer o faltar el respeto a la familia Stark, fue con él hasta el Nido del Omega Quinto, terminando de explicarle sus labores.

—Omega Quinto —saludó una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor— He aquí a su sirviente personal, como obsequio de Lord Stark.

—Gracias, Maestre Edwyn.

La gran mayoría de los sirvientes eran Betas, pocos Omegas y aquellos que lo eran definitivamente eran todo lo opuesto a lo que Buck estaba percibiendo de aquel rebelde sirviente frente a sus ojos, una vez que estuvieron solos, ninguno de los dos sin atinar a hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al fin Buck.

—Quill.

—¿Quill?

—¿Hay eco aquí?

Buck tomó aire, entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Qué clase de nombre es Quill?

—El mismo que el tuyo, Buck.

—Te refieres a mí como Señor o como Omega Quinto.

—Oh, vaya, Señor B.

—¿De dónde provienes? —quiso saber el Omega Quinto, ignorando de momento esa arrogancia.

—De un lugar.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese lugar?

—Hogar.

Edwyn sonrió divertido, escuchando de lejos aquella insólita conversación que siguió sus propios derroteros. No había fallado en su elección, esos dos Omegas iban a llevarse de maravilla, seguramente uno que otro jarrón, platón de comida o escultura iban a pagar el precio de semejante amistad, más era algo que ya tenía contemplado. Se alejó a paso tranquilo para informarle a su amo que en aquel Nido las cosas estaban en perfecto orden y que no tardarían los días en que verían reír al Omega Quinto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**IV**

 

—Estás celoso.

Buck gruñó, dando un manotazo a Quill al terminar de acomodarle su manto para salir a buscar unos libros, expreso permiso de su Alfa para ello. De alguna manera que aún escapaba a sus razones, el Omega Quinto había terminado contándole a su sirviente insolente hasta la médula de los huesos toda su vida hasta lo que le sucedía cada que veía las farolas rojas en los otros Nidos o como se le revolvía el estómago al olfatear el aroma de Lord Stark en los otros Omegas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Gruñes cada que la Señora Talia te restriega en la cara que Lord Stark estuvo con ella.

—¡Que no es cierto!

—Estás gruñendo.

—Lo que debería suceder es que tú fueses azotado por grosero.

—Pues adelante.

—Quill… ¡argh!

Quill negó, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que te mueres porque Lord Stark venga a este Nidito?

—Yo no…

—Fuiste a dormir a su cama, pero eres un cobarde para decirle que pase una noche en la tuya.

—Aquello fue diferente.

—Si no fueses tan cabezota, ya estarían cocinando… ¿qué? Ciruelas rellenas de crema dulce.

—¿Puedes callarte de una buena vez?

El sirviente apretó sus labios, aunque se notaba que deseaba reírse, Buck rodó sus ojos, negando apenas mientras jugaba con la orilla de su túnica.

—Yo nunca… bueno, no he tenido nunca… un Celo. ¿Cómo puedo ser deseable para él? —murmuró, girándose al rubio cuando no escuchó réplica— ¿No vas a decir nada ya?

—…

—¡Quill, deja de ser tan estúpido!

—…

—Tú… bien, puedes abrir ese hocico que tienes por boca.

—Yo también te quiero. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, sientes que no mereces amor. Devuélveme mi cariño sincero y leal.

—Lo único leal que tienes es tu apetito.

—¿Escuchas eso? Es mi corazón partiéndose en pedacitos.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un sirviente como los demás?

—¿Por qué tú no puedes ser un Omega como los demás Omegas?

Buck iba a replicarle, pero se giró, saliendo ya de su recámara. Quill negó, alcanzándole.

—¿Lo ves? Ahí está el problema, has dejado que eso te afecte más de lo que debería. No digo que sea algo que se borre, así como las cuentas del almacén de comida, pero tampoco le des tanto poder sobre tu vida. Lord Stark es un Alfa bastante agradable, y si te eligió no fue porque quisiera precisamente que estuvieras relleno de sus cachorros. Se nota que no es así, mira a los demás Omegas, tienen menos hijos que otras Manadas que he visto. Él busca otra cosa de ti, no tu vientre.

—Aprecio la crudeza de tu sinceridad.

—Anda, vamos por esos tontos libros que huelen a rancio.

Quill no estaba tan equivocado respecto a los celos de Buck por la atención que los otros Omegas tenían de Lord Stark. Sí, era envidia de que pudiesen corresponder esas caricias con sus aromas de felicidad o con los Celos que su Alfa aliviaba con gusto. Él no podía hacerlo igual porque la Lengua Gris se había llevado consigo esa capacidad de su cuerpo para satisfacer así a su señor. Y otro problema radicaba también en su marca del brazo izquierdo. Un día Lord Stark había querido tocarle y él se negó por temor o vergüenza, o ambos mezclados. Su Alfa le sonrió siempre cariñoso, diciéndole que necesitaba entender que toda su persona era bienvenida para él, no solo partes. Y la verdad era que Buck moría por saber qué se sentía tener un Celo y que Lord Stark lo calmara, por hacerle sentir amado por su aroma. Quería tantas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas estaba en sus manos.

—Quill.

—¿Sí?

—Deja de robar comida. Te alimentas bien.

—Me provoca ansiedad verte ansioso.

—¿Y por eso comes tanto?

—Los Dioses han hablado por tus labios, Señor mío.

Subieron al carruaje que les esperaba, para ir a la parte alejada del centro, donde se encontraban los más grandes bazares de la Provincia y las tiendas con los objetos más antiguos que existieran en el Reino. Un lugar lleno de gente de otras Provincias, incluso de otros Reinos. Quill miró fijamente al otro Omega, como meditando algo y por ende, llamando la atención de éste.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Me gustaría que respondieras una pregunta con absoluta sinceridad.

—Que no sea una tontería.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿De verdad no has tenido nunca ningún Celo… nunca un aroma? ¿Nunca?

—Ya te lo dije, nunca. ¿Piensas que estoy mintiendo?

—No, te sale muy mal eso de mentir.

Buck le dedicó una mirada. —¿Por qué lo preguntas así?

—Me habías contado que fuiste un niño esquelético de padres pobres cuando sufriste lo de la Lengua Gris. Luego fuiste un esclavo escuálido en esa Casa de Té.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Creo que, si no has tenido ni aromas ni Celos, no fue tanto por la enfermedad, pudo deberse también a que tu cuerpo estaba malnutrido y maltratado. Ahora que ya estás mejor, bien comido, seguro y mimado, es probable que tu cuerpo recuerde sus deberes.

—Llegué al Dominio a finales de primavera, el invierno ya ha comenzado —Buck negó— Cualquier cambio ya hubiera aparecido. Te lo dije antes, yo no… soy estéril.

—Mmm o quizá necesitas un empujoncito.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Anduve por todo el Reino, lo sabes, y conocí personas que también sobrevivieron a la Lengua Gris como tú. Algunos tuvieron familia después de eso.

—¿Eran Betas? ¿O Alfas?

—Ummm, creo que sí, ¿por qué?

—En ellos la resistencia es mayor, en nosotros los Omegas es fatal. Tuve suerte de sobrevivir.

—Y aquí es donde entra mi plan —Quill se acomodó mejor frente a Buck— Si estás vivo es porque debes tener un cuerpo fuerte, y si tienes un cuerpo fuerte, tal vez unas plantas medicinales podrían hacer que dejaras de ser tan miserable.

—Hablas tonterías.

—No, es en serio. No hay broma en esto, supe de unas hierbas que se muelen para formar un té que los Omegas llegaban a usar para ser más fértiles.

—¿Crees que eso podría funcionar en mí? Te has vuelto loco.

—¿Tienes miedo de probar?

—No, no quiero ilusiones falsas.

—Bueno, entonces hagamos ese té y si no funciona… puliré tu laúd diariamente por el resto de mi vida.

—Y mis estrellas.

—De acuerdo.

—Más te vale ir aprendiendo a sacar brillo, Quill.

Esperaron en el carruaje mientras pasaba una avanzada a pie de caballeros, desde aquella pelea que Lord Stark ganara, estaban más alertas a cualquier invasión. Se rumoraba que varios grupos de bárbaros se habían colado en la Provincia Norte, pero nadie los había visto hasta el momento. Una vez que aquella gruesa hilera pasó, los caballos retomaron su trote, llevándolos hasta donde los bazares cuyo rumor les fue claro antes de divisar aquella impresionante vista de carpas de todos colores entre gritos de vendedores, sonidos de animales o músicos callejeros. Buck estaba buscando un local de tesoros en donde Miko le había dicho estaban libros sobre las estrellas, mapas de ellas. Bien podía haberlos pedido a su Alfa, sin embargo, quería salir también para no estar carcomiéndose por los celos y ser grosero con sus hermanos Omega.

—No vayas a robarte nada, Quill.

—Sí, Señor B.

—¿Sí qué?

—No me robaré nada que no quiera ser robado.

—¡Quill!

—¡Buck!

Tuvieron que andar un buen trecho, a veces terminando embobados por los circos ambulantes o los trucos de magia de charlatanes. Por fin llegaron al amplio local que tenía cierto aire místico, solemne sin visitantes porque eran cosas muy costosas que la mayoría de la población no podía adquirir, salvo quizá familias de noble linaje. Un anciano de risas temblorosas recibió a Buck, guiándole entre sus múltiples pasillos a donde los libros que comenzó a mostrarle.

—¿Qué son esos escudos, mi buen señor? —preguntó Quill algo aburrido.

—Oh, son los escudos de todas las casas del Reino, son doce en total, antes solían ser trece, cuando la Casa Primera del Oeste pertenecía al Clan Attilan, fueron sus crímenes contra el Rey que les ganaron el destierro, borrados de todo registro.

—Excepto ese tablero con los escudos —sonrió el sirviente como el anciano.

—Como ese tablero, no debe ser olvidado. Porque olvidar puede traer desgracias.

—¿Entonces la Casa Primera… no lo era desde entonces? —quiso saber Buck.

—No, era de hecho la Tercera —aquel abuelo miró a todos lados, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda— Ambos son muy jóvenes para saber, pero se cuenta que el padre del actual Lord Stark realmente no murió en el campo de batalla, sino que fue asesinado en su tienda por el padre de quien es hoy la cabeza de la Casa Primera.

—Imposible… —Buck y Quill intercambiaron una mirada.

—Nadie puede asegurarlo, es un rumor que llegó a mí por alguien que también lo escuchó de otros labios que a su vez lo supieron por quien fue testigo oculto. El hecho es que eso impidió que el Clan Stark se quedara como la Casa Primera, honor que ganó otro Clan, aunque, si me lo preguntan, de nada sirvió. Hoy, el Campeón del Norte es Lord Stark, su casa puede ser la Tercera, pero sin duda es uno de los favoritos del Rey. Su gloria solamente es igualada por el Campeón del Este.

—¿Otro Alfa Pura Sangre?

—No podía ser de otra manera —rió el anciano a Quill.

Con semejante anécdota, Buck encontró lo que buscaba, agradeciendo al vendedor y haciendo que Quill cargara con sus libros y mapas solamente por molestarlo cuando le dijo que se desviaran para ir a donde vendían todo tipo de hierbas y especies. Aquella zona del bazar picaba en la nariz por tantos aromas mezclados. No tardaron en dar con las hierbas que se necesitaban, esperando a que les dieran sus pequeños rollos de hojas maceradas. Buck frunció su ceño al notar que la gente comenzaba a alejarse, como si algo le asustara. Notó a lo lejos un jinete extraño, montado en un caballo que tenía un cráneo de toro en su hocico, pintado de colores vivos en todo el cuerpo. Tiró de la manga de Quill, ocupado en cerrar el trato de la venta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué…?

—¿Quién es?

El jinete era un adolescente casi joven, cuerpo marcado como se dejaba ver por sus brazos, vestido en pieles de oso con garras y colmillos de éstos a modo de cinturones, brazaletes y collares. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco con franjas rojas que cruzaban de oreja a oreja, al igual que su caballo, llevaba un cráneo en la cabeza con una coleta de pelo de caballo atada al cráneo que no era de ninguna bestia, había sido arrancada de un esqueleto humano. Un bárbaro.

—Joder —masculló Quill, tomando a Buck por un codo y echando a correr— Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos! ¡No mires atrás! ¡Corre!

La histeria no se hizo esperar, ni el caos. Todos comenzaron a correr por el camino más próximo a ellos, empujándose entre gritos. Quill hizo uso de sus habilidades de pelea para abrirse paso, buscando la calle que los llevara a donde el carruaje. Ese jinete no estaba solo, su grupo de caza debía estar cerca, esperando por su señal para hacer la masacre. Algunos caballeros y guardias del bazar fueron al encuentro del joven bárbaro, justo cuando los dos Omegas doblaron una esquina entre empujones, aliviados de ver a lo lejos el carruaje esperando con su escolta. Caminaron aprisa, recuperando el aliento. Quill se quedó quieto, casi estampando a Buck contra la pared con éste gruñéndole por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Allá está nuestro transporte!

—No son… esos no son nuestros guardias.

—¿Qué…? —Buck se asomó por detrás de los rollos de alfombras a donde le había empujado Quill, observando por debajo de los cascos los rostros de los caballeros. Enseguida notó la pintura en sus caras— Por los Dioses.

—Esto no es normal, ¿por qué están haciéndose pasar por nuestros caballeros que ya deben estar bien muertos?

—Quill…

—Sí, quieren llevarnos, o, mejor dicho, llevarte. Lo cual me deja con una pregunta, ¿quién les dijo que tú, un Omega de Lord Stark y el azote de estos brutos, ibas a estar en este bazar?

Buck frunció su ceño, inquieto. Ambos se giraron al escuchar gruñidos de aquellos bárbaros disfrazados. Quill pateó una puerta, aprovechando el escándalo para esconderse dentro de un local ahora vacío de armas. Silbó al ver su suerte, buscando a toda prisa escudos y espadas.

—Es hora de que tus lecciones con Lord Stark den frutos, Buck.

—Apenas si he comenzado, no vamos a…

—Vamos a, porque en este mundo y en este momento, no hay nadie más que tú y yo para salir airosos de esto. Deja esos libros por ahí, no vas a vencer a un bárbaro con un mapa estelar.

—Eres tan diferente a todos los Omegas que he conocido.

—También te quiero, ¿listo?

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Si estoy pensando bien, cosa que hago siempre, los caminos estarán vigilados por estos brutos, así que lo mejor es ir por donde no esperarían que huyéramos.

—El bosque.

—Pase lo que pase, Buck, si te digo que huyas sin mirar atrás lo vas a hacer. No, no hagas esa cara. Lord Stark me ha confiado tu bienestar y no le voy a fallar.

—Apunta bien esa espada y no tendremos que hablar de esto —gruñó Buck, sujetando con fuerza su escudo.

Fueron hacia la entrada principal, conteniendo el aliento. La primera avanzada de bárbaros ya había incendiado buena parte del bazar, peleando con los caballeros y algunos hombres que se les unieron. Se unieron a ese mar de gente, con miras al bosque del otro lado. Quill era más diestro con las armas, pero Buck también era excelente alumno. No les costó trabajo alcanzar la orilla del bosque, cubiertos de momento por el humo de los incendios. Una vez dentro, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron por el suelo fangoso debido a la temporada, una neblina siendo su aliada al cubrirles de ojos cazadores. Pronto, solamente sus pisadas se escucharon, alcanzando un riachuelo de aguas claras en donde descansaron, mirándose uno al otro.

—Demasiado fácil —comentó Quill, jadeando.

—Vienen por nosotros.

—Son bárbaros, saben cómo seguir rastros de meses. Todavía hay mucho terreno por cubrir, andando.

Entraron a lo profundo del bosque, buscando evadir las madrigueras de osos o el territorio de lobos. Los mantos de ambos estaban llenos de lodo, ambos sudados con algunos arañazos por las ramas con las que a veces se encontraban. Todavía no escuchaban nada, pero eso no significaba que el plan de Quill hubiera tenido éxito, apenas si habían rodeado los bazares, faltaba girarse en dirección al Dominio. Su suerte acabó en esos momentos, escuchando el sonido hueco de un cuerno haciendo un llamado y luego unos gritos. Emprendieron la carrera una vez más, sintiendo que el bosque de pronto se hacía inmenso en su huida. Alcanzaron el claro que dividía el bosque en una pradera no muy extensa antes de otra parte llena de árboles con gruesos troncos.

—Buck… escúchame.

—No, no, Quill, ¡no voy a dejarte!

—Tú no tienes aroma… yo sí. Puedo despistarlos.

—Quill, no.

—Corre, lo prometiste. Ahora. ¡Ahora!

Buck le miró un breve instante y luego echó a correr, maldiciendo el momento en que deseó esos estúpidos libros y mapas. Colgó el escudo en su espalda como le había enseñado Stev, teniendo más libertad para moverse, queriendo mirar atrás al escuchar que Quill tomaba una dirección diferente. Tan solo era que pudiera encontrar un caballo, montarlo y alcanzar algún puesto de vigilancia. Eso haría la diferencia, aunque también esperaba que el humo de los bazares ya hubiera llamado la atención de otros poblados. Le daría tanto placer ver como su Alfa se encargaría de esos idiotas, pero el tiempo para Quill estaba contado. Al menos los Dioses fueron misericordiosos al presentarle unos caballos pastando, atados a un poste. Tomó el primero que alcanzó, montándolo de inmediato. Una flecha pintada de colores se clavó en el caballo junto a él, derribándolo.

El joven Omega abrió sus ojos, gritándole al caballo para huir. Otras flechas zumbaron cerca de él, una rebotando en su escudo que le protegió de las siguientes, llevando al caballo hacia la parte más densa del bosque, al menos los árboles y arbustos le protegerían mientras buscaba alcanzar una zona más segura. Una ligera nevada, la primera de la estación, comenzó a caer en pequeños copos de nieve. Buck tragó saliva. Podía escuchar los alaridos de los bárbaros a la distancia, le habían perdido, pero era cuestión de que se orientaran una vez más para alcanzarle. Sacó la espada de su cinturón, preparándose para lo peor. De reojo notó una silueta oscura, luego otra en el costado contrario, estaban rodeándole. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, formando una columna tras él que fue cerrándose.

Sus intenciones fueron claras porque nadie le atacó pese a llevar flechas y lanzas, lo querían vivo. Buck apretó sus dientes, sujetando con firmeza su espada corta ante el primer bárbaro que se le acercó para cortarle un brazo en un rápido giro de su muñeca. No se los haría tan fácil. Dos más quisieron acortarle el paso, recibiendo el filo de su espada en respuesta, sin prestar atención ya a donde estaban corriendo. El resto de la columna se cerró, el más fornido de todos ellos mirándole decidido a tumbarle del caballo. Buck jadeó al sonido de una lanza silbando en el aire, girándose para ver a Quill en un caballo bárbaro detrás de ellos. Se dio el lujo de sonreír, recobrando los ánimos de pelear. Una flecha derribó a su sirviente cuando ya había tomado la vida de otros dos salvajes cuando una completamente diferente, en color rojo y dorado, atravesó la cabeza del bárbaro enorme que quiso tocar a Buck.

—¡ALFA!

Un muy furioso Lord Stark rugió, llamando a sus caballeros que se lanzaron sobre el resto de los bárbaros, sin dejar ninguno vivo. Buck esperó por Lord Stark, cuyos ojos ansiosos le examinaron antes de abrazarle con alivio, cubriéndole con su manto al verle empapado por los copos de nieve cada vez más abundantes. Quill fue puesto en otro caballo para llevarlo con un curandero, sonriente y descarado como si no tuviera una flecha clavada en un hombro.

—Quill, gracias por haber protegido a mi Omega.

—Lord Stark, es un honor.

Este se volvió a uno de sus generales. —Quiero a uno de estos vivos, de preferencia el líder. Esto lo van a pagar muy caro. Encárgate de que así sea.

—¡A sus órdenes, Lord Stark!

Luego de atender la herida de Quill, Buck regresó con él junto a su Alfa cuya rabia no había menguado en lo absoluto. Quiso pedirle una disculpa por haber ido a aquel sitio y exponerse así, pero Edwyn sutilmente le advirtió que no era el mejor momento.

—Hay algo que Lord Stark no puede tolerar y es que traten de lastimar a su familia, Omega Quinto, las palabras tendrán que esperar porque ahora el amo lo único que desea es ver su espada cubierta por la sangre de los bárbaros.

—Lo siento, Maestre Edwyn.

—No hay ofensa alguna, al contrario. Esto es una afrenta que solamente encontrará paz cuando la espada de Lord Stark esté satisfecha.

—Por los Dioses, espero que sea así.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**V**

 

Los techos del palacio eran blancos por completo a causa de la nieve, igual que los caminos, debiendo ser despejados por los sirvientes. Lord Stark había pasado un tiempo considerable fuera de su Dominio, hasta cazar al último de los invasores bárbaros. Nunca pudo obtener lo que deseaba porque todos ellos siempre terminaron con sus vidas al verse presos por el vengativo Alfa. Recién había vuelto a casa, agotado y frustrado. Los consuelos de sus Omegas le devolvieron el bueno humor, sobre todo al ver más confiado a su Omega Quinto. Con las risas de sus hijos, la buena comida y esa compañía, pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Quill ya se había recuperado, presumiendo a cuanta conquista pudiera su cicatriz de guerra, como le llamaba. Buck solamente rodaba sus ojos, dejándole hacer, esperando un momento a solas con Lord Stark para al fin decirles las palabras que se había guardado desde el ataque.

—Alfa, perdona lo sucedido, no debí salir a buscar esos libros.

—No, Buck, ninguna disculpa. Si mis Omegas no pueden ir a donde les plazca en completa seguridad, ¿qué estoy haciendo yo?

—Pero…

Lord Stark negó, tomando el mentón de su Omega para que le mirara.

—En buena hora aprendiste a usar la espada, hubiera perdido la razón si algo te ocurría.

—¿Soy así de importante, Mi Señor?

—¿Por qué sigues dudándolo?

Buck se mordió un labio, armándose de valor. —Nunca has estado en mi casa.

—Ah… —una risa quieta escapó de labios de Lord Stark— Así que es eso.

—¿De qué hablas, Alfa?

—Me preguntaba qué pasaba por esa hermosa cabeza tuya al verte cabizbajo sin que ninguna de mis atenciones te hiciera sonreír. Al menos eres más animado ahora que Quill está como tu sirviente. Creí que se matarían.

—Es idiota, pero es noble al servir. Entonces…

—¿Sí?

—¿Mi Señor… irá… un día…?

Con un suspiro, Lord Stark tomó la mano vendada de Buck, quien respingó sin retirarla como acostumbraba. Recibió un cálido beso en su dorso luego de una caricia.

—Sabes bien que no quiero forzarte, Buck. No es como me gustan las cosas. Eres un hermoso Omega que adoro, pero nunca te pondré un dedo encima si tienes miedo.

—¿Pero y si quiero que lo hagas, Alfa?

—Me halaga de sobremanera, no sabes cuánto me cuesta contenerme. Sin embargo, es más importante que estés completamente seguro, no va a pasar nada, nada va a cambiar si tú decides que no puedes hacerlo. Tienes mi palabra de honor en eso.

—Es que…

—No calles ahora.

—Al menos quisiera que estuvieras conmigo… todos tienen en sus Nidos tu aroma, excepto yo.

—Los Dioses se apiaden de mí —rió Lord Stark, sin soltar esa mano— Haremos lo siguiente: iré a visitarte, no para que haya farolas rojas, pero sí para que vayas acostumbrándote a mi presencia. Tú decidirás si te sientes bien con eso o no quieres que vuelva.

—¡Alfa!

—Nadie va a lastimarte, Buck. Nunca más. Mucho menos yo.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo irás?

—Vaya, quien dijera que eres demandante. Mmm, ¿qué tal mañana por la noche? Me gustaría saber que tanto miras por tu balcón.

Fue el turno de Quill de estarse quejando por todas las órdenes que Buck le dio al día siguiente porque deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a su Alfa. Tal como lo prometió, Lord Stark apareció para la cena, sonriendo ante las torpezas de su Omega y suspirando ante sus gentilezas. Escuchó atento todo lo que le contaba sobre lo que hasta el momento había aprendido. Era un buen rival de Talia con las dagas, ya había dominado el laúd que tocaba con gusto junto a Rumi, ayudaba a escondidas a Pet con sus deberes que los tutores le dejaban. Más lo que realmente parecía hacer brillar esos ojos azul claro, era su pasión por observar el cielo nocturno. Los libros que perdiera en el bazar, Lord Stark se los había recuperado, notando los mapas en las paredes con algunas notas que había hecho su Omega con todos esos libros desperdigados. Tan bueno como era para tumbar a su pelirroja al suelo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como lo era imaginando más allá de lo que eruditos del firmamento escribían en esos viejos libros.

—¿Eres feliz aquí, Buck?

—Sí, Alfa. De todo corazón.

—Me hace feliz escuchar eso.

—Quisiera saber algo, Mi Señor.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo pudiste aceptarme cuando ni siquiera me conocías?

—Porque cuando Edwyn me contó sobre ti, me di cuenta de que eras de esas personas que la vida había lastimado siempre y aun así tenían la nobleza para seguir siendo buenos. Quise conocer al auténtico Buck, pero para eso debía hacerte sentir lo suficientemente seguro para que ese verdadero rostro se asomara entre tantas pesadillas y dolores. Era una apuesta arriesgada, sin embargo, los Dioses no me conocen por ser prudente.

—Lamento mucho que Lady Stark haya muerto.

—Ella me enseñó mucho, Buck. Solía ser uno de ésos Alfa Pura Sangre que solamente piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas. Me cambió, no diré que fue con besos y amor incondicional porque Virginia era todo menos docilidad. Creo que siempre me han gustado los Omegas difíciles.

—¿Yo lo soy?

—Por los Dioses que sí. He tenido que traer de las tierras más lejanas los regalos más singulares para callar esos gruñidos.

Buck iba a gruñir justo en esos momentos, pero solo bufó, buscando las manos de Lord Stark para verlas de cerca. Fuertes, con cicatrices de guerra más gentiles con su familia. Las llevó a su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Gracias, Alfa.

—Recuerda, Bucky, sin presiones.

—Quisiera pedir otro obsequio.

—Nómbralo.

—Un beso.

No sin sorprenderse, Lord Stark sonrió ampliamente, acercándose despacio a su Omega al tomar su rostro, haciendo a un lado mechones sueltos. Buck sintió como su corazón se aceleró, sin perder detalle de aquel rostro cuando estuvo tan cerca del suyo. Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose al contacto de unos cálidos labios que rozaron los que le pertenecían. Un beso casto, tierno, lleno de cariño por parte de su Alfa a quien sonrió cuando se separaron, parpadeando debido a unas lágrimas traicioneras de felicidad, alivio, paz y algo más. Le abrazó, ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

—Jamás me habían besado —le confesó a Lord Stark.

—Pues ahora tengo la dicha de ser el primero.

—El único.

—Has sonreído, Bucky.

—Por ti, Alfa. Gracias.

—Ssshh, todo está bien, mi hermoso Omega.

Buck dormiría bastante satisfecho, tocándose los labios al recordar ese dulce beso con una mirada perdida, no había sentido miedo ni asco, todo lo contrario. Su cambio de humor no pasaría desapercibido para el resto, sobre todo Stev quien le invitó a dar un paseo por los terrenos del Dominio, a salvo de bárbaros apareciendo de la nada.

—¿Cómo te sentiste con la visita de nuestro Alfa?

—Me gustó, me hizo sentir especial.

—Anthony tiene ese efecto.

—¿No estarás celoso, o sí, Stev?

El rubio le miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Buck, nunca podría.

—Lo olvidaba, eres el consentido, nunca temerías de un Omega como yo.

—Vuelve a insinuar eso y probarás a que sabe la nieve.

—Ja.

—Tomará tiempo, Buck, no quiero que desesperes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo dice quien acaba de pasar su Celo muy placenteramente.

—¡Buck!

—Stev, ¿cómo es Lord Stark cuando… él tiene su Celo?

—¿Hablas del Celo del Alfa?

—Sí.

Stev se reclinó sobre la piedra del puente que cruzaban, mirando el paso del río con peces de colores cazando alimento. De las pocas corrientes que todavía no se congelaban.

—Los Pura Sangre son diferentes a los Alfas ordinarios, su resistencia es mayor, pueden llegar a lastimar a su Omega.

—¿Lord Stark te lastimó?

—No, claro que no. Pero otros sí han lastimado a sus Omegas.

—¿Jamás se cansan o…?

—Puedo hablar solamente por el caso de Anthony, él apenas toma un descanso breve antes de volver a hacerlo. Ha habido ocasiones en que los tres tuvimos que estar con él porque de hacerlo uno por uno, nadie resistía tanto.

—Estás bromeando —Buck jadeó asombrado.

—Pet nació de una de sus temporadas.

—Oh, por los Dioses, creí que…

—Así de fuertes son.

—¿Cuándo tiene Lord Stark esos Celos?

—Tengo que admitir que afortunadamente para todos, solamente es una vez al año, a finales del invierno e inicios de primavera. Ese Celo dura más o menos tres días.

—Entonces… entonces pronto estaré en la siguiente temporada.

Stev se quedó serio, juntando el entrecejo al acercarse al otro Omega.

—Buck, yo sé que tienes ciertas ideas, pero… nunca te han tocado, jamás has sentido a un Alfa tomarte. Lo que menos podría querer Anthony es lastimarte con algo así.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo estar con él?

—No hasta que estés acostumbrado y aún estás intacto. Por favor, Buck, no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero no esta ocasión.

Buck torció su boca, apretando sus puños. El rubio le sujetó por los codos, sacudiéndole un poco.

—Piensa en Anthony, por favor, jamás se perdonaría si te llegara a lastimar, te ha cuidado demasiado…

-¡Ése es el problema! —el otro se soltó, rugiendo— ¡Estoy harto de que me traten como si fuese tan frágil que el viento me rompería!

—Buck…

—¡Tú no quieres que esté con él! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!

—Buck, Buck…

—¡Déjame en paz!

El Omega Quinto dejó al Segundo boquiabierto ante semejante desplante, casi corriendo de vuelta a su Nido donde tiró algunos libros, jarrones, arrojó frutas y por último se quedó tumbado frente a la chimenea que Quill había encendido, y quien sus ojos al verle entrar de esa manera, dejando a un lado el vino que había puesto para calentarse un poco, tosiendo para hacerle saber al otro que no estaba solo. Buck solo gruñó sin quitar la vista de encima del fuego consumiendo lentamente los troncos recién echados por Quill. El sirviente silbó, tomando asiento y subiendo los pies a la mesa antes de servirse una copa de vino.

—¿Problemas en el mundo perfecto?

—Cállate.

—Oh, problemas -Quill chasqueó su lengua, mirándole por encima de su copa— Déjame adivinar, alguien te dijo algo que no querías escuchar.

—¡Fue Stev! No quiere que esté con Lord Stark. Sólo lo quiere para él.

—Esas son serias acusaciones.

—¿Por qué él si puede estar con Lord Stark en su Celo y yo no?

—Ah…

—Tu estúpido té no ha servido.

—¿Cuánto llevas tomándolo? ¿Un mes? Pf, por todos los Dioses, no es magia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues debería.

—A ver, ¿qué es todo eso del Celo de Lord Stark?

—¿Qué no lo sabes?

—Sí, pero es más bonito cuando tú lo cuentas.

—Idiota.

—Lo cual te hace a ti más idiota al servirte yo a ti. Anda, cuéntale a papá Quill tus problemas.

Buck se quedó callando con el ceño fruncido, un sirviente tocó a la puerta, anunciando que el Omega Segundo quería verle. Al notar que no respondería, Quill lo hizo por él, disculpándolo con una excusa tonta, sirviéndose otro poco de vino.

—Es grosero dejar a un Omega de mayor rango esperando.

—Bien.

—Realmente estás molesto esta vez.

—Quiero estar con él, con Lord Stark.

—Pues anda.

—¡No entiendes! Cuando… cuando sea…

—Voy a suponer puesto que no me has dicho nada, que Stev te dijo que no deberías ofrecer tu virginal trasero a un Alfa Pura Sangre en su Celo —dijo Quill, sonriendo al escuchar otro gruñido— Ah, eso fue. Bueno, lindo, él tiene razón.

—¿Qué?

—Se ponen agresivos, MUY agresivos. A mí no me consta porque jamás he estado con uno de ésos ni querría, además, pero he escuchado en boca de las viejas chismosas que incluso su Nudo se inflama más que en tiempos normales, además que tienen más semilla. Poderosos, es la palabra. Lo que sí me consta son los Omegas idiotas que no tienen la condición para resistir tantos embates sin descanso, incluso unos pierden su útero por los desgarres. No es una broma, Buck, realmente se necesita que un Omega ya esté adaptado a su Alfa para que le resista esa clase de Celo. Lord Stark puede incluso matarte y tú ahí haciendo berrinches porque quieres a fuerzas tus farolas rojas. Te han dicho que vayas despacio, pero eres necio como una mula.

—Déjame solo.

—Dioses, bien, pero no salgas ya, está cayendo otra nevada.

Buck estaba demasiado ofendido para prestar atención, quedándose ahí hasta que el fuego se apagó. Entonces se levantó para salir, ya era de noche, la nevada estaba en su parte más abundante, cubriendo los jardines y techos por completo en un grueso manto blanco. Fue hacia donde unos jardines secos por la temporada que fueron objeto de sus ataques sin sentido, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos. Quería demostrar que era fuerte, que podía complacer a su Alfa en los momentos en los que más le iba a necesitar, y al mismo tiempo sabía que eso no iba a funcionar porque su cuerpo no respondía de la manera correcta. Se odió a sí mismo, su brazo izquierdo cuyos vendajes se arrancó con rabia, rasguñándose la piel.

—Bucky.

La voz de Lord Stark le detuvo, mirando jadeante con vapor blanco escapando de sus labios abiertos al ver a su muy preocupado Alfa ahí, con una gruesa capa con pelo en el cuello. Buck bajó su mirada, sin contener sus sollozos de frustración. Lord Stark fue de inmediato a levantarle en brazos sin preguntarle nada, llevándole de inmediato dentro de la casa.

—Alfa…

—Ya, tranquilo, estás bien.

—Alfa —le llamó, sintiendo sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera podía llamarle como un Omega lo hacía.

—Ssshh, calma. Tengo que revisar tu brazo.

Con ayuda de Quill, examinaron sus rasguños que no eran serios, la piel con la marca de la Lengua Gris era dura y se quitaría con los días. Buck estaba mortalmente callado, las lágrimas se habían quedado congeladas en sus mejillas, temblando ligeramente. Lord Stark miró a Quill, ordenándole que los dejaran solos y nadie les molestara. Cuando estuvieron a solas, tomó el rostro de su Omega, limpiándolo con cariño.

—No debes ponerte así, Bucky, no me gusta verte llorar.

—Alfa… por favor…

—¿Qué sucede?

—No te vayas.

—No me iré, mi Omega. Tranquilo.

—Quiero… quiero que me toques —Buck le miró desesperado— Alfa.

Lord Stark no supo qué responder al inicio, sorprendido por la repentina petición. Ya Stev le había comentado su preocupación por el estado alterado de su Omega Quinto, razón por la cual había estado pendiente de cualquier reacción que Quill a tiempo le avisó al verlo salir en plena nevada. Su mirada azul se suavizó, cerrando sus ojos al besar su frente acariciando sus cabellos.

—Bucky…

—Por favor.

—Sí es lo que deseas.

—Lo deseo, Alfa. Alfa.

—Ssshhh.

Recostó a su Omega, siempre susurrándole que estaba bien y a salvo. Cubrió de pequeños besos todo su rostro, hasta que esas lágrimas cesaron, sus manos comenzando a recorrer los costados de Buck, probando su reacción. Éste solamente se pegó a él, buscando sus labios para besarlos con ansiedad. Un suave rugido de satisfacción escapó del Alfa, inclinándose sobre su Omega, aun sentado en la orilla de la cama con sus manos desatando los nudos de la túnica, descubriendo su pecho agitado al que descendió entre pequeñas mordidas, siempre observando los gestos de Buck, quien jadeó al sentir su boca sobre su piel, esa barba rozando su pecho, aferrándose a sus hombros. Cuando la mano de Lord Stark llegó a su entrepierna, Buck respingó en acto reflejo, deteniéndole y luego sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Bucky, mírame.

—Sí lo quiero… Alfa…

—Mírame —Lord Stark esperó a que lo hiciera para continuar— Yo sé que lo deseas, pero no estás del todo listo.

—¡No…!

—Ssshhh, no pasa nada —le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo— Sé que hacer, ¿confías en mí, mi hermoso Omega?

—Sí, Mi Señor.

Asintiendo, Lord Stark le dio otro beso, uno más largo, buscando la lengua de Buck que enredar con la suya, esta vez llevando su mano a uno de esos rosados pezones, jugando con él y sonriendo en el beso al escucharle gemir. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, que luego atendió con su lengua al dejar a su Omega desorientado por el beso, tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones. La mano del Alfa no fue a su entrepierna, sino que se coló por la túnica, buscando ese miembro que encontró ya despertando por sus caricias. Buck gimió para él, retorciéndose apenas sobre la cama al comenzar a masturbarle lentamente, dejando una pequeña mordida en uno de sus pezones, descendiendo poco a poco entre besos a su vientre, admirando el rostro sonrojado de su Omega. Ese aroma almizcleño perfectamente conocido para Lord Stark llegó a él, ampliando su sonrisa coqueta al separar las piernas de Buck, distraído por su mano diestra.

—Eso es, hermoso.

—¡A-ALFA!

Buck se arqueó contra la cama, quedándose sin aire y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La lengua de Lord Stark estaba en un lugar donde jamás nadie le había tocado… y se sintió como si fuese el paraíso. El Omega retrajo sus piernas, aferrándose a las pieles de su cama, gimiendo sin poder contenerse. Con una mano haciendo que su pene estuviera ya dejando escapar unas gotas transparentes y el rostro de su Alfa prácticamente estampado entre sus piernas no tuvo mucho lugar para reaccionar coherentemente. Algo similar a un fuego brotó de su entrepierna, expandiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo como un incendio que le arrebató la razón. No duró mucho así, llamando a Lord Stark en un último gemido ronco antes de correrse en su mano, dejándole probar de él entre ligeras contracciones de sus caderas hasta caer exhausto, perdido de vuelta sobre las pieles.

Lord Stark le dejó, relamiéndose los labios, su barba algo brillante por su Omega al que sonrió, cepillando sus cabellos con una sonrisa complacida, arrullándole al verle a punto de quedarse dormido. Acarició esa mejilla todavía rojiza con sus nudillos. Sabía delicioso, no era de extrañar cuando estaba intacto para su beneplácito, siempre el sabor de un Omega puro no tenía comparación, un premio por el cual muchos Alfas se mataban entre sí. Se hizo la promesa de volver a probar de Buck en los próximos días, cuando la conmoción por ese acercamiento ya hubiera sido asimilada por su Omega, quien se quedó al fin perdido en un sueño apacible que su Alfa cuidaría por el resto de la noche. Quill también hizo guardia, pero para colocar las farolas rojas al fin en ese Nido, silbando bajo la nevada que ya menguaba conforme la noche moría.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**VI**

 

—Vaya, al fin dejas de gruñir y ahora ronroneas.

—Talia, yo no…

—¿Eso que huelo es a Lord Stark en ti?

Buck se juró que el carmesí en su rostro no iba a abandonarle nunca y menos cuando Talia hacia esa clase de observaciones sobre su persona mientras estaban en uno de los jardines de la Casa Común, los cachorros jugando alrededor entre gritos y una que otra pelea que la Ama de Llaves controlaba apenas, dejándolos rodar por el pasto libre de la nieve. El invierno estaba despidiéndose ya, dejando en el Omega Quinto singulares recuerdos que tenían que ver directamente con Lord Stark. Después de aquella noche de nevada, su Alfa tuvo más cercanías con él, a veces solamente eran caricias en su mejilla al pasar o un abrazo que se le antojaba posesivo al despedirse para irse a atender sus deberes como señor del Norte. Otras veces, eran caricias muy íntimas que le dejaban sin palabras.

Parecía que Lord Stark tenía cierta obsesión con hacerle cosas que tuvieran que ver con probarle o al menos dejarle en tal estado que Buck no podía ni caminar. No imaginaba cómo sería cuando realmente su Alfa le marcara, si tan solo con tocarle de esa manera ya sentía que veía más estrellas que las que colgaban de su estudio. Ya comenzaba a reconocer la mirada en Lord Stark cuando estaba decidido a verle a solas, no siempre en su Nido. Buck recordaba no sin sentir el rostro hervirle cuando salieron a esa visita al Templo de los Dioses, siendo gentilmente raptado por su Alfa quien le llevó a un rincón oculto detrás del recinto sagrado, apenas si dándole tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo tenía de rodillas frente a él usando esa lengua para cosas que no eran oraciones.

Miko estuvo riéndose el resto del paseo al mirarle de reojo porque Buck estaba desorientado luego de volver con todos, caminando de forma algo graciosa. Otras veces había ido con Lord Stark a un paseo a caballo, para afinar su habilidad con ello. Un mero pretexto para estar tumbados en medio del bosque, Buck gimiendo sin control mientras unos dedos le exploraban de tal forma que su Alfa tuvo que llevarle de vuelta a casa en brazos al no poderse sostener. El idiota de Quill no paraba con hacerle burla diciendo que iban a necesitar un nuevo pedido de farolas rojas si las cosas con Lord Stark continuaban así, pues las que había en el Dominio no alcanzaban para cubrir todas esas veces que el Omega Quinto recibía tales atenciones. Más de una vez Buck le persiguió con un cuchillo, muy ofendido por su descaro.

En el Dominio se preparaban ya para la llegada de la primavera, no hubo más invasiones de bárbaros y los festivales en honor a los Dioses pronto comenzarían, de la misma forma que la temporada de Celo de Lord Stark. Buck estaba más decidido que nunca a ser parte de aquello, pero su problema radicaba en que si Stev, siendo el Omega Segundo y, por ende, quien tenía la última palabra entre ellos, se negaba a hacerle partícipe, no habría forma de que pudiera acercarse a su Alfa durante su Celo. No que pudiera saltarse la autoridad del rubio, como se lo había comentado Quill, pero tampoco deseaba provocar una pelea familiar por un simple, aunque anhelado capricho. Así que todavía meditaba una forma de convencer a Lord Stark de que no había ningún problema ni peligro si él por fin le reclamaba durante su Celo.

Fueron en la tarde al Templo de los Dioses, a dejar su ofrenda que iniciaba los ritos de despedida del invierno y la bienvenida de la primavera. El lugar era hermoso con todas esas velas en forma de esferas rodeadas por flores amarillas, todos usando sus respectivos mantos en las cabezas. Pet había ganado una competencia de tiro con arco y su padre estaba feliz, dando una ofrenda más en el templo como agradecimiento por aquella victoria que más tarde celebrarían al regresar. Estaban ya en las escalinatas exteriores cuando escucharon una voz muy fuerte, ronca, con el singular acento de la Provincia del Este dirigiéndose nada menos que a Lord Stark como quien está encontrando a un amigo perdido desde hace tiempo.

—Anthony.

—¡Lord Odinson! Los Dioses quieren agraciarme este día.

Un alto y algo escandaloso Alfa Pura Sangre abrazó con mucha familiaridad a Lord Stark. Era de cabellos rubios claros, largos con algunos mechones sujetos en trenzas finas que llevaban tiras de cuero oscuro. Ojos azules y barba rubia bien recortada, aunque profusa, vestido en túnicas negras con bordes dorados y un manto rojo donde descansaba un grueso medallón de oro puro que tenía el dibujo de un martillo con un relámpago detrás. Lord Stark sonrió muy alegre, palmeando aquella ancha espalda antes de separarse y mirarle de arriba abajo con una expresión de aprobación a sus atuendos propios de su lugar de origen.

—Los años te han tratado bien, mi buen amigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Lord Stark. Creo que recuerdas a mi Loki.

Lord Odinson se giró, dejando ver a un Omega altivo, de rasgos finos, piel clara y cabellos oscuros que tocaban hasta su espalda media. Vestía túnicas en color verde esmeralda como sus ojos, con bordes dorados, con el manto negro de la casa y el medallón de su Clan. Adornaban sus cabellos una fina diadema de oro con hojas de olivo incrustadas en las bandas retorcidas, como símbolo de estatus. Junto a él estaban dos niños, uno de la edad de Jeim, de expresión hostil, cabellos negros y ojos verdes que daba la mano a una niña más pequeña, igual que su hermano en rasgos, pero más tímida. Ambos eran Betas Superiores.

—Lady Odinson, que gusto de volverte a ver.

Loki le dedicó una mirada a Lord Stark cuando le saludó de esa manera, algo que ya se traían entre ellos pues desde la primera vez se habían tratado así. El señor de la Casa Tercera del Norte le llamaba de esa manera para burlarse a modo de venganza por haberle puesto sal a su vino cuando visitó a Lord Odinson hacía varios años. Era un Omega muy difícil y Lord Stark siempre se preguntó por qué su amigo habría tomado por consorte a semejante hombre.

—Fenrir, Hela, aún recuerdo sus nombres.

—Como yo los de tus cachorros —asintió siempre alegre el alto Alfa— Aunque me parece que tu Clan ha crecido, amigo mío.

—Oh, es verdad, permíteme presentarlos como es debido —Lord Stark sonrió a sus Omegas- Ya conoces a Steve, Pet, Jon y Sama.

—Lord Odinson —saludaron éstos con una reverencia.

—Talia, Jeim y Tasha.

—Lord Odinson.

—Me parece que no habías conocido a Miko, Rumi.

—¡Lord Odinson!

—Tampoco a mi Bucky.

—Lord Odinson.

—Familia, él es Dzor Odinson, Alfa de la Casa Segunda de la Provincia del Este, el supuesto Campeón de aquel lado del Reino y Señor de las Huestes del Martillo.

—Siempre bromista —se carcajeó Lord Odinson haciendo una reverencia a los Omegas de su amigo, sus ojos pasando de uno en uno.

Quizá Buck fue el único que percibió algo en la mirada del Campeón del Este cuando tocó su turno de ser observado. Primero creyó que se debía a su mano vendada que se asomaba por debajo de su manto rojo translúcido, pero luego se percató que no era a él a quien miró con fijeza, sino a su muy despistado sirviente Quill, quien estaba entretenido comiendo una fruta en espera de las órdenes de Lord Stark como el resto de los sirvientes. Solo fue un simple vistazo que pasó desapercibido, pero algo en Buck le hizo sentir desasosiego. Algo olvidado desde su partida de la Casa de Té, ahí era donde había conocido esa clase de miradas cuando un Alfa llegaba a tener genuino interés por un Omega, decidido a tenerlo. Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a pensar que un Alfa Pura Sangre como lo era Lord Odinson pudiera fijarse en un atolondrado como Quill, menos teniendo a semejante Omega de consorte que parecía ahuyentar hasta el aire lejos de su Alfa.

—¿Qué te ha traído a estas tierras tan lejanas a las tuyas, amigo mío?

—He terminado mis exploraciones en el mar y supe que tuviste invasiones furtivas, quise venir a ofrecerte mi ayuda incondicional. Y disfrutar de este festival.

—Dirás de su vino tradicional.

—Es parte del festejo.

—Bienvenido seas a mi casa, Dzor, las puertas están abiertas para ti y para Lady Loki.

Éste sonrió claramente forzado y ofendido.

—Invitación que no será desechada, Anthony. Debemos ir a ofrecer nuestras oraciones a los Dioses, ¿te veré más tarde en tu Dominio?

—¿No has olvidado dónde es, cierto?

—¿La parte más fea de la Provincia?

Ambos Alfas se carcajearon, tomando cada uno un rumbo distinto. Buck tuvo el instinto de mirar por encima de su hombro cuando estaban lejos del templo. Su intuición no le falló. Lord Odinson se tomó unos instantes fugaces para verlos, mejor dicho, seguir el paso rítmico de Quill a su lado, canturreando algo para sí mismo, llevando un canasto de frutos sobre un hombro. Frunció su ceño, sin decir ya nada, prefiriendo enfocarse en lo que realmente le interesó en esos momentos, la manera de poder estar presente con su Alfa en su Celo. Su aroma ya estaba cambiando, de manera sutil pero inequívoca, se hacía más intoxicante, incluso le provocaba el querer siempre tocarse a sí mismo al pensar en ese aroma tan fuerte, dominante.

Prepararon la Casa Común para recibir a los Odinson, con una cena abundante y música alegre como le agradaba al Campeón del Este, mismo que llenó la sala con sus risas profundas, celebrando con Lord Stark el que ahora tuviera completa su Manada. El Clan Odinson acostumbraba a tener solamente dos Omegas por Alfa, pero Dzor aún no se decidía por el segundo, en buena parte porque Loki calmaba sus instintos bastante bien. Y ahuyentaba a cualquier pretendiente con esas manías suyas que bien le valieron el mote de brujo. Buck se mantuvo lejos de aquel hombre, para tener distancia prudente con Quill, aunque no pudo evitar que éste se alejara al servir a los invitados. No vio más gestos de aquellos en Lord Odinson, diciéndose a sí mismo que había tenido alucinaciones. Cuando llegó la hora del baile, su Alfa vino a él para invitarle a acompañarle.

Estuvo demasiado distraído entre los brazos de Lord Stark, tratando de no pisarle los pies ni dejarle en ridículo con sus pocas habilidades dancísticas como para darse cuenta de que Quill quedó cerca del otro Alfa, quien bailaba con su Omega. Su distraído sirviente estaba bailoteando en su lugar por la música tan alegre, comiendo una fruta según su costumbre y tomando nota de la manera en que Lord Stark miraba a Buck. Durante un punto de la danza, la mirada de Quill se cruzó sin querer con la de Lord Odinson, muy fugaz pero significativa para el Omega quien se quedó mortalmente serio, frunciendo su ceño de inmediato y buscando regresar a su sitio junto a la silla del Omega Quinto, más que ofendido. También reconocía esa clase de miradas, no era un ingenuo en el tema y desde luego, era enemigo de servir de consuelo a un grandulón Alfa escandaloso.

La cena duró hasta la medianoche, Lord Stark ofreció las habitaciones de la Casa Común para sus huéspedes. Buck estuvo más que aliviado de volver a su Nido que sintió como un santuario en esos momentos. Dos Alfas Pura Sangre eran demasiado para una noche. El aroma más recurrente de Lord Stark en sus aposentos le calmó, notando taciturno a Quill, inusualmente callado cuando lo que esperaba de él era toda una sarta de tonterías y bromas sobre su persona o lo sucedido en el templo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera como tema de conversación nocturna mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse. Pero el otro Omega parecía que se había vuelto mudo en tan solo el camino de regreso a la casa, también su humor había desaparecido.

—¿Quill?

—¿Sí, Mi Señor?

—¿Estás bien?

—Seguro.

Buck parpadeó confundido. —Quill, sabes que Lord Stark jamás te usaría como obsequio.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Ambos lo sabemos, él no es así. Y yo tampoco lo permitiría.

Eso hizo que Quill le mirara. —Solo soy un sirviente, Buck.

—También eres mi amigo, y si yo le pido a Lord Stark que te conceda su protección, lo hará.

—Qué rápido te adueñaste de tu título como Omega Quinto.

—Nadie jugará contigo ni te usará mientras estés a mi servicio.

—Oh, me amas.

—¡Quill!

Éste sonrió al fin. —Es tarde, debes descansar. Gracias, Buck.

—Buenas noches, Quill.

Afortunadamente Lord Odinson se marchó temprano por la mañana, aparentemente su Omega deseaba buscar un capricho en otras tierras. Los preparativos para el Celo de Lord Stark siguieron su curso, con Buck pareciendo animal enjaulado por la ansiedad de buscar convencer tanto a su Alfa como a Stev de poder estar. El tema ya era cosa prohibida para él en las reuniones familiares, lo cual lo frustró aún más. Quill, en sus maneras de ladronzuelo que no se perdían por más que le amonestara, le mostró su reciente logro, una manera de abrir y cerrar los enormes cerrojos de las puertas principales usando un gancho de hierro. Buck rodó los ojos a punto de enviarlo a devolver el cerrojo que había obtenido cuando una idea vino a su mente, repentinamente interesado en tener esa misma habilidad de su sirviente.

—¿Tú para qué piensas usarlo?

—¿Tú para qué lo quieres Quill?

—Bien, bien, te mostraré, mira, todos usan…

Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio en el ambiente cuando Lord Stark comenzó a entrar en Celo. Muchos de los sirvientes prefirieron andar en las afueras que dentro del palacio. La opresión por aquel aroma agresivo no se resistía tan fácil, incluso todos los cachorros incluyendo a Pet prefirieron ir a pasar esos días en una casa cercana al lago del Dominio. El humor del Alfa era más inestable, cualquier cosa lo hacía gruñir o gritar, todos los Omegas despidieron a sus hijos en el portón del palacio. Buck aprovechó ese momento para hacer su jugada, escabulléndose por los mismos caminos que Quill le había mostrado usaba al recorrer el palacio, llegando a la Casa Principal. Se suponía iba a marcharse con todos los hijos de Lord Stark para cuidar de ellos, pero en cuanto se dieran cuenta que no estaba esperándolos en el carruaje iban a buscarle. Apenas tenía tiempo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a la puerta principal, entrando y cerrándola por dentro con ese cerrojo con el truco que había aprendido.

El joven Omega contuvo el aire.

Solamente él o Lord Stark podrían abrir esas puertas, todo lo demás estaba sellado para evitar agresiones innecesarias por parte del Alfa, siguiendo sus deseos, así que solamente ellos dos eran los únicos para quitar el cerrojo interno. Buck tembló un poco al olfatear el aroma cargado de su señor, conforme las horas pasaban estaba alcanzando el punto más alto del Celo. Pronto demandaría a sus Omegas. Fue hacia donde el altar, haciendo su reverencia ceremonial ante el retrato de Lady Stark, nervioso, pero aún decidido a lo que iba a sucederle, no había vuelta atrás en eso. Una vez que Lord Stark le olfateara, sus sentidos de Alfa demandarían que le reclamara. Eso era lo que deseaba, y estaba seguro de poder con ello con todo y las advertencias de medio palacio. Había sobrevivido a la Lengua Gris, a la vida de esclavo, un Alfa Pura Sangre que anhelaba complacer no era nada.

—Lady Stark, bendíceme y perdona lo que haré. Permite que te honre cuidando de Lord Stark como tú seguramente lo habrías hecho.

Un rugido le hizo respingar, conteniendo el aliento. Lord Stark ya debía haberse percatado de su presencia, aunque no tuviera aroma. Mirando el retrato de Lady Stark, asintió, girándose sobre sus talones para subir los escalones con calma, repitiéndose que podría hacerlo. Empujó las puertas de la recámara de su Alfa, quien estaba pegado a uno de los ventanales, jadeando, con una túnica encima que estaba empapándose de su sudor. De solo verle entrar, con unas cuantas zancadas estuvo frente a Buck quien tuvo el valor de no echarse hacia atrás, levantando su mentón en alto en franco desafío para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Los ojos de su señor estaban teñidos de rojo con azul, rechinando esos colmillos al mirarle atentamente.

—¿Qué infiernos haces aquí?

—Vengo a estar contigo, mi Alfa —respondió seguro el joven Omega, llevando sus manos a la única prenda que tenía puesta, soltando las tiras que sujetaban su túnica que cayó al suelo en silencio, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante Lord Stark, quien rugió— Quiero estar contigo, Mi Señor. Quiero… ser tuyo.

La oleada de aquel aroma le mareó, sintiéndose humedecerse al reaccionar su Alfa. Buck jadeó al ser levantado por su cintura y prácticamente arrojado a las pieles de la cama de Lord Stark, observándole arrancarse su túnica, con un miembro viril completamente erecto y rojizo por lo hinchado. No le había visto completamente desnudo, su cuerpo marcado con esos músculos tensándose, el sudor acentuando las cicatrices en algunas partes de sus costados y piernas, viejas heridas de sus batallas ganadas. El joven Omega se estremeció, con una mirada decidida al abrir descaradamente sus piernas hacia su señor. Por supuesto que tuvo temor, el peligro se percibía claramente, más su voluntad calló con puño de hierro cualquier duda que apareció en ese instante.

—Tómame, Alfa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**VII**

 

Lord Stark casi le brincó encima a su Omega, rugiéndole al olfatearle, lamiendo su cuello donde sus glándulas Omega estaban sin inflamar como debiera ser. Buck ladeó su rostro, dejándole hacer. Las manos de su Alfa casi le rasguñaron, probablemente enfadado de que no encontrara el aroma que estaba buscando, pero cuando alcanzó su miembro igualmente erecto, esa decepción se transformó en satisfacción al chuparle apenas, comprobando el sabor de su cuerpo. Su exploración posesiva llegó a su entrada, nuevamente rugiendo cuando probó de él. Buck se aferró a las pieles, conteniendo el aliento y un quejido al sentir una mordida de esos colmillos. De nuevo esos ojos rojizos le observaron fijamente. Todo el poder de un Alfa Pura Sangre encima de su cuerpo. Sus manos se atrevieron a tocar la erección palpitante, sin apartar su mirada, invitando a que continuara.

—Mío —bramó Lord Stark.

El beso encendió el cuerpo del Omega, dejándole sin aliento con un ligero sabor a metal por los colmillos que mordieron uno de sus labios, otro sabor más combinado. Su Alfa se acomodó entre sus piernas, sintiendo el calor inconfundible de un pene rozando su entrepierna y miembro, haciéndole jadear con un temblor. Sin marcha atrás. Buck pasó sus brazos por los hombros de su señor, enredando sus piernas alrededor de aquellas inquietas caderas, asintiendo para él. El grito que escapó de sus labios fue ahogado en un nuevo beso, sus muslos perdiendo un poco de agarre por el dolor al ser penetrado de golpe, sintiendo al fin lo que era el reclamo de un Alfa. Creyó que estaban partiéndole en dos, sus ojos rozándose con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus párpados apretados ante el escozor en su interior. Al tener libre su boca, jaló aire con un pequeño sollozo en el último empuje de Lord Stark, quedando por completo dentro de él.

—A-Alfa…

_—¡MÍO!_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa sensación, las embestidas de su Alfa fueron ganando velocidad y fuerza, escuchándole gruñir en su oído, complacido de su pureza que iba reclamando para sí con cada penetración. Los dedos de Buck dejaron unas marcas rojizas en la espalda de Lord Stark al rasguñarle sin darse cuenta. El dolor aún persistía, pero de pronto, entre aquel feroz vaivén, el miembro de su Alfa tocó algo en él que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza con tal impacto que de pronto se encontró gritando el nombre de su señor, sintiendo que su cuerpo necesitaba consumirse en un inexplicable fuego lleno del aroma de Lord Stark, del calor cual carbón ardiente de su piel o esa mirada salvaje, posesiva sobre él. Los roces entre sus cuerpos contra el pene del joven Omega terminaron por llevarle a ese primer clímax, arqueándose contra las pieles bajo la mirada complacida de su Alfa al verle correrse sobre su vientre.

—Alfa… Al…fa…

Buck se perdió en su orgasmo, no supo bien cuánto tiempo, solamente la incomodidad que sintió le hizo volver a sus cabales. Lord Stark aún no terminaba. Se abrazó a él, gimiendo adolorido. El joven Omega abrió sus ojos al comenzar a percibir un cambio en aquella erección martilleándole, en la base se formaba una inflamación. Por instinto, su primera reacción fue tratar de separarse, pero su Alfa le tenía bien sujeto, estampándole contra la cama. Buck no creyó posible que un Nudo así fuese a entrar en su cuerpo, imposible. Tuvo un miedo que se relegó a segundo lugar cuando unos colmillos comenzaron a rozar la piel de su cuello, cerca de la curva con su hombro. Vino a su mente esa decisión de no claudicar por más asustado que estuviera o su señor jamás iba a perdonárselo, ni él tampoco. Ofreció su cuello a esos colmillos, preparándose para el aguijonazo de dolor que vino cuando fue mordido sin titubeos. Un grito escapó de su garganta, quebrado por las lágrimas, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, a causa de ese Nudo que fue empujado dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo algo en su interior romperse.

Ahora y para siempre era de su Alfa, le pertenecía a Lord Stark.

Gimió, juntando sus cejas al sentir otro ardor por un líquido caliente llenándole en abundancia, entre las erráticas embestidas de su señor que fueron calmándose hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto, con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Buck, quien suspiró aliviado cuando los colmillos le dejaron y una lengua en su lugar lamió perezosamente la herida, sanándola con su saliva. El joven Omega sintió su cuerpo tan flojo como si de repente le hubieran robado los huesos, respirando agitado aun percibiendo ese semen inundándole. Una sensación placentera y nueva. Sonrió casi adormilado, besando el hombro de su Alfa entre ronroneos de satisfacción. Todos sus cabellos como los de Lord Stark estaban empapados de sudor igual que sus cuerpos, pero estaba feliz. No había sido tan malo como Stev se lo había querido poner.

Mejor dicho, eso fue lo que creyó. Ya estaba casi quedándose dormido cuando jadeó al sentir como ese miembro relajado en su interior volvió a la vida prácticamente en un parpadeo. El aroma intoxicante de ese Celo cobró bríos al despertar su Alfa. Más gemidos y gritos escaparon de los labios de Buck, entre los sonidos que se le antojaron tan lascivos de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí en las siguientes rondas que tuvo con Lord Stark. Nunca supo en qué momento los vendajes de su brazo izquierdo se perdieron, quedando esas marcas de la Lengua Gris al descubierto que se percató no sin preocupación que tenían mordidas de su señor. Poco o nada pudo decir el joven Omega, a veces dejando escapar unos sollozos propios del agotamiento. Supo que las horas pasaban por la luz de las ventanas haciendo cambiar el ángulo de las sombras, pero las demandantes embestidas de su Alfa no le dejaron muchas energías para llevar la cuenta.

Sin embargo, jamás hizo queja alguna para negarse, aunque luego sintiera que sus caderas iban a romperse al ser sujetas con tanta fuerza y un Nudo volviera a poner a prueba la estrechez de su interior. Lord Stark vagamente descansó, cuando lo hizo, sus brazos siempre mantuvieron a su Omega pegado a él, a veces con su erección dentro junto con ese Nudo que tardaba en desinflamarse. Para el último día, Buck ya ni siquiera tenías las fuerzas para sujetarse o apoyarse, era más como un muñeco, uno necio cuya voluntad fue la única que resistió tantos embates continuos con tanto semen que le dio la impresión de que su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado. El joven Omega se quedó profundamente dormido al percibir el aroma ya tranquilo de su Alfa, esa mezcla de manzana y canela con hierro de tierra fresca que tanto adoraba.

Despertó invitado por el aroma de un desayuno caliente y recién hecho que hizo su estómago rugir. Estaba increíblemente débil, con el cuerpo adolorido por las mordidas, rasguños, la Marca en su cuello que punzaba, sus caderas sus piernas que temblaban. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la expresión preocupada de Lord Stark, quien puso una toalla fría sobre su frente, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos al notar que le observaba. Quill estaba colocando el desayuno sobre una bandeja, tenía esa sonrisa ya conocida cuando hacía alguna tontería, acercando la bandeja a la cama haciendo una reverencia al Alfa, dejándolos a solas. Buck trató de hablar, pero incluso sentía la garganta adolorida, cansada, sus cuerdas vocales demasiado exhaustas para crear sonido alguno.

—Bucky… por los Dioses, pude haberte lastimado severamente.

Negó, besando la palma de su señor con una sonrisa perezosa. Lord Stark suspiró, rodando sus ojos y sonriendo al fin.

—¿Qué haré con semejante Omega necio y caprichoso, puedes decirme?

Éste apenas se encogió de hombros, mirando hambriento la bandeja del desayuno, gesto que su Alfa entendió, acercando los alimentos para darle en la boca. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar las manos.

—Debería castigarte por lo que hiciste, pero Edwyn me dijo que fue mejor —Lord Stark torció apenas sus labios, cortando un trozo de pan para él— Estando tan entretenido desflorando a mi Omega no me percaté del ataque en el puerto sur, si un Alfa en Celo percibe peligro, termina haciendo más daño que bien. Así que… de cierta manera evitaste una tragedia. No, no sonrías, en verdad algo malo pudo ocurrirte por andarte encerrando conmigo. ¿Quién te enseñó esas maneras? ¿Quill?

Buck negó vigorosamente, pero su Alfa no le creyó.

—Ustedes dos van a incendiar el palacio un día de estos —dijo a modo de regaño Lord Stark, pero su tono de voz no tenía nada de reprimenda, observando orgulloso su Marca en el cuello de su Omega como su aroma impregnado con fuerza en ese agotado cuerpo— Tú serás quien hable con Stev, Talia y Miko para explicarle semejante comportamiento. Eso me parece que es algo justo luego de semejante acto de temeridad por tu parte. Creo que también has sido influenciado por Pet, tengo un extraño presentimiento de que así es, aunque hagas pucheros.

No solo tuvo que hablar con los otros Omegas, Buck ofreció regalos a cada uno porque estaban ofendidísimos por su actuar. O celosos. En cualquier caso, el joven Omega tuvo que hacer uso de esa expresión dolida para que los otros tres dieran su brazo a torcer y al fin le perdonaran. Las farolas rojas de la Casa Principal fueron retiradas, los hijos de Lord Stark volvieron. El ataque al puerto sur había sido mitigado por Lord Odinson, quien navegó hasta dar con la última nave bárbara, llevando los restos de las velas quemadas al Rey junto con cabezas de los líderes. Semejante trofeo le ganó el título del Señor del Trueno por la rapidez para acabar con los enemigos del Reino, lo cual además implicaba una celebración posterior con los regalos de todos los señores de todas las Provincias. En cuanto Buck pudo andar sin problemas, se prepararon para viajar a la Provincia del Este al Dominio de Lord Odinson como muestra de respeto por su gloria reciente y también agradecimiento por la ayuda.

Esta vez viajaron en los carruajes especiales para la ocasión, largos y espaciosos para llevar a todos los Omegas juntos, los hijos de Lord Stark en otro, excepto Pet quien ya tenía edad para cabalgar junto a su padre al frente de la caravana. Buck sintió que fue un martirio la travesía hacia la Provincia del Este, o bien aún no se recuperaba del todo, el movimiento a veces brusco carruaje por el camino empedrado o el calor que parecía se encerraba dentro le tuvo algo gruñón. Talia le regaló su abanico de plumas rojas para abanicarse al verlo así. De suerte que Miko supo cómo entretenerlo y olvidar aquellos malestares. Todos iban en las galas de la Casa Tercera del Norte, con sus joyas y adornos en oro como correspondía a su rango y ese manto carmesí con el que cubrían sus cabezas coronadas con más joyas.

La Provincia del Este era vasta en campos, pero tenía un clima húmedo de tierras oscuras, pocas montañas excepto las cercanas al Dominio de Lord Odinson cuyo palacio de piedra gris con altas columnas y esculturas a modo de guardianes que les recibieron. La mayoría de los señores de las Provincias ya habían visitado al Campeón del Este, faltaban muy pocos, entre ellos Lord Stark quien no había querido forzar a su necio Omega a moverse más de la cuenta, aun vigilando que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, Lord Odinson pareció tremendamente feliz cuando supo de su llegada pues el señor de la Casa Tercera del Norte era su mejor amigo y su visita hizo que de nuevo renovaran las faenas en las cocinas para recibirles como merecían.

—¡Anthony! Espero el viaje no haya sido complicado, te tomó varias semanas llegar.

—No creerías las cosas que pueden ocurrirte mientras te diriges al hogar de un amigo, Dzor.

—Sé bienvenido con toda tu familia, el Dominio de los Odinson es el hogar de los Stark.

—Los Dioses te bendigan.

El recibimiento fue cálido, con ese desdén que Buck ya esperaba del Omega consorte de Lord Odinson. Aquel palacio si bien tenía arquitectura más austera, sus anchos soportes y columnas cuadradas le daban un aire de solemnidad y fuerza que representaban bien a su amo.

—Bonito lugar, he visto mejores —comentó Quill cuando entraron al Salón Valhalla, como le llamaban a su Casa Común.

—Juraría que Lord Loki restregó su trasero en todo el lugar antes de recibirnos.

—¡Buck! —Stev le reprendió discretamente.

—O lo orinó —se unió Talia, escandalizando al Omega Segundo.

—Es que sí tiene su aroma —murmuró Miko con un puchero para que Stev no le dijera nada.

Otra cosa que era diferente en aquella Provincia era la comida, dominaban las carnes rojas con abundantes especias de picante sabor. Su vino, de esos famosos viñedos, poseía su propia gloria. Buck no encontró muy agradable el sabor de los platillos, cuidándose de no hacer ningún desprecio. El viaje le había agotado, disculpándose con Pet por no acompañarle a una cabalgata en los verdes campos del Dominio, donde los pastos se mecían cantando al viento. Su estómago le hizo una mala pasada, y tuvo que descansar en su habitación con Quill ayudándole cuando la comida de la Provincia del Este se negó a permanecer en su cuerpo.

—Estás verde, Buck.

—No grites.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Entonces no hables.

—Iré a buscar un remedio.

—Tus remedios…

—Sí, mis remedios. ¿Crees que puedas vivir sin mí un par de horas?

—Quiero dormir.

—Mejor. Anda, te pondré en cama como niño bueno.

Quill negó al verlo murmurar quien sabe qué cosas, sujetándole para que no tropezara. Una vez que se aseguró que el Omega Quinto estaba bien dormido, salió de la habitación para buscar en algún mercadillo lo que podría ayudarle a no estar de colores.

—Omegas del Norte tan delicados.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían en el Dominio de Lord Odinson, porque había hecho cuentas y su Celo se acercaba. No que tuviera problemas solucionando eso, pero de seguro ese tal Lord Loki no estaría de acuerdo en que anduviera retozando con alguno de sus sirvientes. Por ello no le extrañó que los Alfas rondando el pequeño bazar cercano al Dominio le olfatearan con interés o uno de ellos estuviera siguiéndole hasta encontrarle en un callejón a solas. Quill le puso una daga en el cuello como advertencia y las ganas de aquel conquistador desaparecieron. No era de la clase de Omegas indefensos o que no supieran ahuyentar depredadores. Su madre le había enseñado a defenderse con armas y mañas, esa hermosa mujer Beta llamada Meredith, cuyo retrato minúsculo cargaba en un dije de concha marina todo el tiempo.

—Hey, lindo, ¿no eres de por aquí, cierto?

Quill rodó sus ojos, acomodando el morralito con hierbas que ya había comprado en su cinturón, tentando sus cuchillos para ese trío de Alfas ebrios.

—Muy bueno ojo, mi señor, no soy de aquí ni tampoco soy de ustedes.

—Oh, mira, un Omega altanero.

—Ya veremos si luego sigue tan hablador cuando tenga ocupada esa boca.

—Uhh, ¿eso debería asustarme o excitarme? Tienen que ser más claros.

—Tal vez si primero te domesticamos lo entiendas, Omega.

Se preparó para la refriega, estando en un callejón estrecho sin gente no tenía mucha ventaja, pero el vino en las cabezas de esos Alfas podría ser una ventaja. Quill sacó sus dos cuchillos con mango de hueso, gruñendo al verlos aproximarse. Bailoteó sus armas para dejar claro que estaban filosas y que las sabía usar. Esos tres hombres le miraron serios, deteniéndose. De pronto, palidecieron antes de echar a correr. Quill arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido cuando llegó a él un aroma inconfundible que le tensó. Girándose lentamente sobre sus talones, miró en la entrada de aquel callejón a Lord Odinson, caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

—Lord Odinson —hizo una reverencia, guardando sus armas.

—Eso fue peligroso.

—Su intervención fue oportuna, gracias Lord Odinson. Debo irme.

—Como sirviente de Lord Stark no deberías salir sin algún caballero protegiéndote.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor estando solo.

—Tanta soledad no es provechosa.

Quill hizo un gesto de desagrado al inclinar su cabeza al Alfa cuando estuvo frente a él. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarle así? Su recuerdo de aquella mirada en su visita al Norte vino a él, haciendo más incómoda esa charla.

—Debo volver, Lord Odinson.

—¿No te gustaría conocer todo el bazar? Tiene unas frutas que no verás en el Norte.

—Siempre hay delicias que nos perdemos y nada malo ocurre con ello.

—Eres difícil —sonrió Lord Odinson— Algo raro en un Omega.

—Lo dice quien tiene por consorte a una serpiente.

La carcajada del Alfa llenó el callejón. —Loki no es tan malo.

—Nunca dije semejante cosa, señor. Ahora, si me disculpa…

No pudo terminar la oración, sorprendido por un veloz brazo fornido que le sujetó por la cintura y estampándolo contra un pecho ancho. Su queja murió por unos labios sellando los suyos en un beso algo rudo. Quill trató de empujar a Lord Odinson, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Una lengua segura invadió su boca al perder la batalla contra ese Alfa Pura Sangre, siendo sujeto por su nuca por otra manaza sin que sus intentos por alejarlo tuvieran éxito. Ese aroma de bosque y madera le mareó, haciendo que sus piernas vacilaran. Su boca fue liberada para respirar, con los labios del más alto buscando en su cuello. Aquel gestó despertó a Quill, sacando aprisa uno de sus cuchillos que encontró el cuello de Lord Odinson, liberándose al fin de su agarre.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta la mercancía del Este —siseó rabioso, antes de echar a correr.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**VIII**

 

—¡ALFAAA!

Buck se estremeció, relajando su cuerpo acto seguido luego de tener su orgasmo, jadeando aprisa con la mirada perdida que recorrió su estudio. Libros tirados y algunas ciruelas rodando por el fino tapete que decoraba el suelo. Lord Stark le abrazó, besando su Marca que le hizo estremecerse con ese Nudo haciéndole gemir de forma suave al enterrarse bien en él con esa semilla que su señor insistía en poner en su interior. El joven Omega tumbado en la mesa de su estudio con su Alfa sobre él, entre sus piernas que aflojaron su agarre, con las túnicas todas estropeadas, revueltas. Las farolas rojas se encendían con mayor regularidad en su Nido después de que regresaran de visitar la Provincia del Este y Buck no estaba muy seguro de la razón, no que se quejara de ello. Parecía que ambos tenían necesidad uno del otro, sobre todo Lord Stark de anudarle.

—Mi hermoso Omega…

—Alfa.

—¿Qué era lo que tratabas de decirme hace unos momentos?

—… creo que lo olvidé, Mi Señor.

Lord Stark rió, levantando su rostro de su cuello para besarle sin prisas, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas con algunas gotas de sudor. Buck abrió sus ojos, recordando.

—Alfa, hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

—Nómbralo.

—Siempre dices eso, un día te pediré una estrella para ver si eres capaz de conseguirla.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o advertencia?

—Alfa…

—Dime qué es lo que deseas.

—Quisiera… un favor especial, no es para mí. Es para Quill.

—¿No destruyeron nada, verdad?

—¡Alfa!

—Solo estaba asegurándome. Te escucho.

—¿Puedes prometerme que nunca lo darás como regalo o intercambio?

—Bucky, ¿qué clase de…?

—Por favor.

Lord Stark arqueó una ceja, mirándole confundido. —¿Sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—No —Buck negó, acariciando sus cabellos sueltos— Pero no quiero verlo ser tratado como un trofeo que alguien reclame por capricho.

—Cariño, jamás en este Dominio alguien es tratado de semejante forma.

—Alfa, dame tu palabra.

—Los Dioses tengan piedad de mí.

—Por favor.

—No me gusta ver a mi hermoso Omega rogar. Está bien. Tienes mi palabra de honor que Quill no es ni será trofeo de nadie. ¿Satisfecho?

—Mucho.

—¿Una vez más? —sonrió depredador Lord Stark.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Alfa?

Quill había regresado inquieto y asustado luego de conseguir las hierbas medicinales que aliviaron el malestar de Buck, el cual no pudo sacarle palabra alguna de la razón para estar así. Sospechó de Lord Odinson por dos cosas: su aroma en su amigo y la manera en que le veía a hurtadillas, enviando a Quill a mandados con diferentes pretextos para que no estuviera en la misma habitación que aquel Alfa mientras duró su estancia en el Dominio de los Odinson. Ahora su amigo estaba distante, como si esperase algo malo que no llegaba, incluso ese Celo que esperaba no llegó, producto de alguna preocupación. Estando de vuelta en casa, Buck confió que el ambiente familiar le devolviera esas bromas y risas que le sacaban de quicio, mientras estaba muy a gusto recibiendo mayores atenciones de Lord Stark, dejándolo cansado. Dormía más por eso, comiendo muy poco a menos que fuese algo dulce como los postres o golosinas de los cachorros.

Esos malestares no pasaron de largo para An, quien mandó llamar al curandero del Dominio para que examinara al Omega Quinto. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el Celo de Lord Stark, su cuerpo ya debía haberse recuperado para entonces. Buck no creyó lo que el curandero dijo a su Alfa cuando habló con éste después de sus revisiones. Un hijo de Lord Stark venía en camino. Quill no pudo contener su risa, cosa que alegró al otro Omega, aunque luego se indignó. Resultaba que ese famoso té había resultado y ahora el Dominio se llenó de farolas rojas para celebrar la concepción de un nuevo cachorro. Aquel anciano ya experto en los nacimientos de tantos Stark, le dio otra noticia que dejó boquiabierto a Buck, sino es que a todos que ya estaban asombrados del milagro. Por los síntomas y estado del Omega Quinto, el cachorro por nacer tenía altas probabilidades de ser un Alfa Pura Sangre.

—Y decías que no servías para nada —le bromeó Stev cuando su conmoción pasó.

—No creí… es decir…

—Deja eso ya, ¿no lo sientes? Anthony morirá de felicidad.

—¿No estás enojado, verdad?

—¿Enojado?

—Si es un Alfa Pura Sangre, como Pet…

—Buck, deja de leer tantos libros porque te estás llenando de ideas muy extrañas.

—Hm.

—Felicidades, mamá.

—Argh.

—Qué bueno que sea un Pura Sangre, así pagarás todos los destrozos que tú y Quill han hecho.

—¿No se supone que el Omega de mayor jerarquía los educa?

—Anthony no sigue esa tradición. Tú vas a lidiar con tu cachorro y yo me divertiré.

—Ojalá nuestro Alfa te preñe también para que yo me divierta.

—Mamá, mamá, mamá…

—¡STEV!

A mitad de primavera, en la Capital, el Rey dio formalmente el título a Lord Odinson como el Señor del Trueno, obsequiándole una medalla de oro como símbolo de su gracia y ordenando la celebración en el Reino por ello. Sentado a la derecha del Rey, el agasajado Alfa fue escuchando las felicitaciones de toda la corte como de los señores de las Provincias, mismas que venían acompañadas de la tradicional pregunta sobre lo que el bendecido por el Rey gustaría de quien estaba felicitándole. Una mera formalidad que casi siempre era respondida con alguna petición de salud o más victorias, a veces un barco o un caballo semental. Todos estaban presentes haciendo una línea para hablar, escuchando hasta el último de los nobles. Lord Stark hizo su reverencia con una sonrisa, pronunciando su pregunta a su buen amigo.

—¿Qué puede ofrecer la Casa Tercera del Norte al Señor del Trueno?

La Corte rió, porque todos conocían esa inquebrantable amistad entre los dos Alfas, así que no dudaron en que escucharían algo tan tonto como el beso de una sirena o algo así.

—Al Omega que lleva por nombre Quill.

Hubo risas porque nadie en la Capital conocía al sirviente del Omega Quinto del Dominio Stark, otros se quedaron callados con expresión inquieta, aunque no tan preocupada. Sin duda aquella petición podría ser bien complacida por el Campeón del Norte. Lord Stark se quedó mortalmente serio.

—Temo que no he prestado atención a la respuesta.

—Con gusto puedo repetirla. Quiero a Quill.

Lord Stark miró al Rey, quien pareció desconcertado de que no hubiera una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Se volvió a Lord Odinson, haciendo una reverencia.

—Pide otra cosa, Señor del Trueno, pues lo que has solicitado no está en mi poder.

—Lo está y lo demando. ¿No eres acaso Lord Stark?

—Lo soy. Pero con pesar debo rehusarme. Nombra otra cosa, Señor del Trueno.

—Anthony —le llamó el Rey— ¿Acaso ese Omega es tuyo?

Los ojos azules de Lord Stark se posaron en su amigo. —Sí.

—¡Eso es mentira! —rugió Lord Odinson, poniéndose de pie, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar— Tu Clan está completo, tú mismo me lo aseguraste bajo mi techo. ¿Es que eres ahora un mentiroso?

—No te daré a Quill.

—No es tuyo, solo sirve en tu casa.

—No te daré a Quill.

—¡Anthony! —el Rey se levantó y el resto de la Corte con él— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Quill se queda dónde está, Su Majestad, es decir, conmigo.

Todos se alejaron cuando Lord Odinson bajó de golpe, encarando a Lord Stark con un rugido de desafío claro y contundente que fue respondido de la misma manera. Si había algo que fuese tan peligroso como un Celo de Alfa, eran dos Alfa Pura Sangre desafiándose. El silencio cayó en la sala del Rey, nadie se atrevió a moverse mientras esos dos estaban mirándose fijamente como dos fieras a punto de lanzar el primer ataque. Lord Stark sabía que estaba insultando el honor de su Rey al negarse a obsequiar a Quill a su recién nombrado Señor del Trueno, quien además era su sobrino, por si fuera poco. Romper una tradición era cosa seria, pero el señor del Norte había dado su promesa a su Omega, y para él, una deuda de honor como ésa estaba por encima de una tradición vieja que se prestaba a esa clase de maldades.

—Nombra tus términos, Campeón del Este.

—En la Próxima Luna Llena, en el Coliseo de la Capital. Sin armas.

—Que los Dioses sean testigos.

Para cuando Lord Stark arribara a su palacio, la noticia ya se había adelantado a él. Todos sus Omegas fueron a recibirle, angustiados por aquella pelea que bien podría terminar con la muerte de alguno de los dos. Pelear de esa manera cegaba a los Alfas hasta desconocer lazos. Quill no pudo resistir las lágrimas que Buck trató de esconder en su recámara. La próxima Luna llena estaba a dos semanas de distancia. Lord Stark era fuerte, había ganado muchas batallas, pero Lord Odinson era el único que podía vencerle y eso significaría dejar al Clan Stark sin su líder, obligando al joven Pet a tomar su lugar como nuevo Lord del Dominio. Todo por defenderlo. Todo por una estúpida promesa que el idiota Omega amigo suyo había pedido a su señor mientras retozaba con él. No podía dejar a un cachorro huérfano de un padre que no iba a conocer, es que ni siquiera podía siquiera permitir que alguien como Lord Stark fuese a arriesgarse de esa manera.

—Buck, quiero hablar con Lord Stark. Cállate y hazme ese favor.

Ambos fueron con Stev, contándole sobre la petición de Quill. El Omega Segundo accedió algo inquieto, llamando a su Nido al Alfa.

—Lord Stark —Quill hizo una reverencia, tragando saliva— Estoy al tanto de las razones por las que aceptó el desafío de Lord Odinson… y estoy en contra. Le pido de la manera más humilde, si acaso mi servicio ha significado algo para usted, que desista de ese combate.

—Quill…

—No, no, no, déjeme terminar o me enredaré con mis ideas —quiso bromear, aunque sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— Yo… yo me he sentido muy bien aquí, es decir, usted es el Alfa más inaudito que un Omega puede conocer. Nunca ha levantado un látigo para azotarme por mis hurtos de comida o las bromas que he realizado con sus cachorros. Me ha hecho sentir como en casa, Lord Stark y eso es decir ya mucho, muchísimo. Por eso no puedo permitir que se arriesgue así por mí. Amo esta familia, en verdad que lo hago, aunque sea un simple sirviente. Tan solo imaginar que usted… Buck lleva un cachorro suyo, ese muchacho necio le va a necesitar, si muere por mi culpa… no, no, no, no, no…

—Puedo ganar ese combate, Quill.

—Ahí está mi inquietud, puede… o puede que no. Ni siquiera quiero que ponga a prueba esa idea, Lord Stark. Escuche, ambos sabemos de Lord Odinson, ¿no?

Stev frunció su ceño, mirando a su señor. —¿Anthony?

—Lord Odinson está a punto de comenzar su Celo —respondió éste con un murmullo.

—Seamos sinceros, ¿quieren? —Quill temblaba— Ese Alfa a punto de ponerse necesitado, se ha cegado por esas cosas de ustedes Pura Sangre, no es que esté prendado de mí. Solo está encaprichado…

—No, Quill.

—Sssh, Buck, déjame terminar. Lo único que quiere es usarme, disfrutar de mí. Cuando haya pasado su Celo, volverá a ser el buen amigo de Lord Stark y yo… yo podré volver a casa. Nadie morirá, el mini Bucky tendrá un padre por largo tiempo, las Provincias estarán a salvo gracias a sus dos mejores Campeones y todos felices y contentos.

 

—El sacrificio que deseas hacer va en contra de mis principios, Quill.

—Por eso quiero hacerlo, Lord Stark —el rubio Omega se limpió una lágrima— Este Dominio vale todos los sacrificios del mundo, joder.

—Alfa —Buck contuvo su aliento— ¿Vas a…?

—Es mi decisión, Buck. YO quiero hacerlo. Si eres mi amigo vas a respetarme. ¿Lord Stark, señor?

—Con una condición, si él llega a lastimarte de gravedad, habrá combate.

—Supongo que es razonable. Gracias por cuidarme.

—Has honrado al Clan Stark, Quill, eso nunca lo olvidaré.

—Bueno, ya saben, se me da muy bien eso de honrar cadáveres.

Hubo risas tristes con abrazos apretados de los otros Omegas, conmovidos por aquellas palabras y lo que Quill estaba por hacer. Lord Stark ordenó que vistieran a Quill con las ropas de la casa, siendo él mismo quien lo escoltara hasta la Provincia del Este una vez que envió el mensaje a Lord Odinson sobre la disolución de la pelea en el Coliseo al aceptar la petición del Señor del Trueno. Quill no dijo nada en todo el camino y Lord Stark respetó ese silencio. Con el verano los campos del Este se tornaban color dorado, un aroma a seco recorría las praderas. Las pesadas trancas estaban siendo colocadas en la casa de Lord Odinson, con telares rojos cubriendo los ventanales. Su Celo estaba por comenzar. Debido a eso, fueron recibidos por Loki, quien barrió con su mirada al apagado Quill, llamando a sirvientes para que lo llevaran a donde su Alfa.

—Lady Loki —saludó Lord Stark, aunque no sonreía.

—No era necesario que viniera, Lord Stark. Un viaje de ida y vuelta es agotador incluso para alguien como usted. No queremos que pierda más de lo que ya ha perdido, o baje de rango. Sería toda una desgracia para el Clan Stark.

—¿Debe doler, no es así?

El ojiverde le miró extrañado. —¿Señor?

—Que ya no seas suficiente para Dzor.

Lord Stark se giró, dejando a un airado Omega tras él. Loki gruñó, casi aventando a un sirviente antes de pedir vino y perderse en el palacio. Quill miró el pesado portón de hierro que se abrió para él, dejándole pasar a un jardín de manzanos que llevaba a los aposentos de Lord Odinson. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para caminar tranquilamente hasta el recibidor y luego a la recámara en la parte alta. El Alfa ya le esperaba, sentado en la orilla de su amplia cama cubierta de pieles con otras más en el suelo a modo de alfombra. Solo tenía un manto apenas cubriéndole la cadera, dejando entrever ya una erección. Su aroma volvió a marear al Omega, pero no se movió bajo el arco de la puerta. Por los Dioses que no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles al idiota ése. Si lo quería que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo por recibirlo.

Lord Odinson pareció leerle la mente, porque arrojó al suelo la copa que bebía, rugiendo al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él. Quill no le quitó la vista de encima, evitando bajar la mirada. No había miedo en sus ojos, al contrario, desafío que solamente avivaron esos rugidos. Las manos del Alfa arrancaron en dos partes sus túnicas tan lindas, sujetándole por su cintura para cargarle, volviendo a la cama. El Omega le lanzó un par de puñetazos, terminando sujeto por ambas muñecas por unas manos más fuertes que las suyas, sus piernas separadas de golpe y esa mirada rojiza dominando sobre los usuales ojos azules. Quill trató de morderle, en respuesta solamente recibió un beso, quejándose al sentir el peso de Lord Odinson sobre el suyo, no queriendo reaccionar a su aroma intoxicante. Su cuerpo tuvo otras ideas, percatándose de que estaba ya húmedo como lo comprobó un par de dedos del Alfa, ronroneando con una sonrisa torva al lamerlos.

—Vete al carajo —masculló Quill.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, un miembro le hizo pensar en otras cosas y una boca calló cualquier otra queja de su parte. El Omega se estremeció al sentirle dentro, gimiendo adolorido con sus piernas tratando de patear rebeldes al Alfa, a quien escuchó ronronear al apretarle en acto reflejo. Había tenido amantes ocasionales, uno que otro Alfa al que había dominado, pero Lord Odinson era otra clase, una algo grande que le recordó su primera vez. Una mano gruesa limpió la lágrima que corrió por la mejilla rojiza de Quill, ahogando sus quejidos en otro beso más, pasando su brazo por debajo de su cadera para levantarle apenas, comenzando a embestirle. Las piernas del Omega temblaron, era imposible mantener alguna dignidad con aquel espécimen poseyéndole de la manera en que lo hizo. Lord Odinson se irguió, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas, atrayendo a Quill hacia su cadera, dejándole sobre su regazo. Una posición que le dio el poder de escuchar los gritos del Omega al dar con su próstata.

Con sus piernas sobre los brazos del Alfa, le fue imposible a Quill poder guardarse algo, su propio miembro ya endurecido, a punto de correrse. Ese vaivén fue demasiado para él, arañando las manos que le sujetaban las caderas sin piedad al terminar sin tocarse siquiera. Apenas estaba recuperando el aire cuando se sintió de nuevo excitado, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas al ver la mirada lasciva de Lord Odinson sobre él, sonriendo malicioso. El Omega tuvo dos orgasmos más, quedando con el cuerpo flojo para entonces y que seguía recibiendo ese incesante martilleo con una mano del Alfa tomando el semen de su vientre para probarlo ante la mirada atónita de Quill, quien respingó, tensándose al sentir el Nudo comenzar a formarse. Se había hecho a la idea de aquello, pero en la práctica el terror le invadió al haber olvidado algo de suma importancia. No había tenido su Celo y ese Nudo bien podía provocarlo ahí, en ese instante, lo cual era la peor de las ideas.

Lord Odinson lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo como aquella erección se enterraba profundo en él con un beso posesivo. Su cuerpo tembló una vez más, pero esta vez por placer y dolor mezclados cuando el Nudo entró de golpe en su cuerpo, gritando contra los labios del Alfa que le llenó con su semilla. Todo se sintió como si de pronto tuviera fiebre y supo que el aroma, la saliva, el sudor, todo lo de Lord Odinson había disparado su Celo que aquel olfateó, dilatando sus pupilas. Esta vez fue el Omega quien insistió en sentirle de nuevo duro y penetrándole con esa misma ferocidad con la que peleaba, olvidándose hasta de su propio nombre, mordiendo, arañando, incluso rugiendo a su Alfa, tirando de sus cabellos al tener un nuevo Nudo, su vientre recibiendo más semen. Quill terminó gritando el nombre de Lord Odinson mientras éste le estampaba contra la pared, la mesa que no resistió, una de las ventanas donde quedaron marcadas sus manos.

 

Mordiéndose un puño para no llorar al escuchar a su Alfa decirle que lo amaba, sabiendo que era tan solo el Celo el que hablaba por él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**IX**

 

Un bramido de toro despertó a Quill, desconociendo el sonido de los usuales trinos de pájaros en los jardines del Dominio. Unas pieles le cubrían el cuerpo marcado por mordidas, excepto en su cuello. No tenía una Marca y lo agradeció profundamente, aunque tuviera un sabor amargo eso por su doble significado. Era libre, pero no había sido tomado en serio. Con un suspiro, trató de levantarse, quejándose por lo adolorido de sus caderas, no decir su trasero que sentía por demás empapado de semen cuyo aroma le recordó lo sucedido los días anteriores. Estaba solo, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió, estando más sereno para entender su situación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, demasiado cansado para seguir moviéndose. Dormitó otro poco antes de escuchar las puertas abrirse, esta vez sentándose como rayo ignorando la punzada de dolor. Unos rabiosos ojos verdes le miraron con desprecio, tirando de una piel para cubrirse.

—¿Lord Odinson? —preguntó.

—Lavándose tus porquerías, yo lo atenderé de ahora en adelante. Me parece que ya sabes qué hacer, ramera.

Con eso, Loki le dejó solo de nuevo. Quill suspiró. No entendía muy bien qué se suponía que debía hacer, estaba claro que no vería a Lord Odinson… quizá nunca. Negó, reuniendo fuerzas para salir de la cama, tropezando primero por las piernas temblorosas y ganando equilibrio poco a poco. Miró sus túnicas rotas, buscando algo que ponerse. Gruñó al buscar en su pecho el retrato de su madre en aquel collar que no encontró. Buscó donde asearse, arrastrando los pies y apoyándose en las paredes o muebles. La verdad no quería verle la cara a nadie, con Loki nombrándole de esa manera y sin ninguna ceremonia de por medio, estaba claro que había sido solamente el entretenimiento al Campeón del Este y nada más. Bajó lo más sigiloso que pudo a la cocina, robando pan, leche, frutas para recuperar energías, bebiendo agua hasta hartarse. Estaba deshidratado, adolorido con la dignidad por los suelos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó una mujer Beta regordeta que entró atropelladamente, cargando una canasta de verduras y hierbas— Deberías estar limpiando los pisos.

Quill iba a reclamar, pero se dio cuenta que había tomado las ropas de algún sirviente cuando no encontró nada que ponerse. Ni muerto usaría algo de Lord Odinson. La cocinera, como lo descubriera al tomar cuchillos y cucharones, comenzó a preparar algo que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es lo que preparas?

—¿Qué va a ser, insensato? El pan de carne. ¿Dónde has vivido estos años?

Un delicioso pan recién horneado era partido en dos para ser rellenado con un filete asado de carne con lechuga, otras verduras que no reconoció y una salsa agridulce. Aquello le hizo agua la boca. Todo lo que su cuerpo había recibido de alimento los últimos días había sido vino, o agua. Sacudiendo su cabeza a esos recuerdos, se acercó a la cocinera.

—¿Puedo comer uno? Para fregar mejor los pisos. Juro que a nadie le diré.

La cocinera le dedicó una mirada, más le dio un pan que Quill devoró enseguida, más animado para salir de ahí, evadiendo caballeros o sirvientes. Él no necesitaba arrumacos o compasiones, lo que deseaba era largarse de ahí cuanto antes. No iba a darle el gusto a Loki de echarlo del palacio, ni a Lord Odinson de pedirle el favor de devolverlo a la Provincia del Norte como si fuese una mocosa recién desposada. Con más fuerzas, alcanzó la muralla principal, escondiéndose entre la paja de una carroza para salir a escondidas del palacio. Tuvo un ligero cambio de planes porque se quedó dormido por la cálida paja y los rayos de un sol de verano calentando su adolorido cuerpo. Despertó cuando el asombrado campesino gritó al ir bajando la paja. Quill se disculpó, huyendo de ahí antes de llamar más la atención.

—Maldición.

Estaba en medio de la nada, entre extensos campos de trigo sin una guía hacia donde ir más que el sol que ya comenzaba a ser una molestia. Se decidió por su izquierda, sintiendo hambre a la hora por la caminata lenta gracias a esas caderas molestas. Para su buena suerte, divisó a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un amplio puerto de pesados galeones, sin duda la mejor opción para viajar al Norte sin tantas molestias de caballos o carruajes, su trasero se lo iba a agradecer. El pequeño bazar del puerto le surtió de comida que sus habilidosas manos robaron, llenando de nuevo su estómago antes de alcanzar la zona de desembarque. Fue extraño ver que había más caballeros de los usuales, pero supuso que al ser un puerto donde aparentemente llegaban barcos de todos lados, la seguridad debía ser mayor, sobre todo luego de las invasiones anteriores.

—Disculpe, ¿barcos para el Norte?

—No hay barcos para el Norte.

—Bueno… para el Oeste, entonces.

—No hay barcos para el Oeste.

—Buen hombre, no sea así, ¿no hay barcos para ninguna de las Provincias?

—No, están cerrados los puertos, solamente pueden llegar barcos, pero no salir.

—¿Qué?

Quill se quedó estupefacto ante su suerte, gruñendo después. Ahora tendría que buscar un carruaje o alguna caravana que fuese al Norte, justo lo que no quería. Dejó caer sus hombros, tendría que robar algunas monedas para eso. Al menos en un barco podía trabajar para ganarse el pasaje.

—Hey, ¿quieres ir al Norte?

Se giró al escuchar una voz ronca, aunque extrañamente coqueta que le pertenecía a un hombre Alfa de ojos azul grisáceo y sonrisa torva. Tenía la piel bronceada, típica de un navegante, con aretes de tiras y conchas, cabellos castaños claros cortos, inusual para las Provincias. Vestido en pantalones de cuero con tiras, un chaleco que dejaba ver su torso marcado con un cuello peludo que rozaba su mandíbula afilada como su mirada. Una cola de mapache colgaba de una de sus caderas adornada con un grueso cinturón. Quill sospechó que era uno de esos piratas de los mares exteriores, no tenía la pinta de pertenecer al Reino. Miró a todos lados, nadie prestaba atención a su conversación, muchos peleando por aquello del cierre del puerto. El Omega se acercó con cautela, no tenía fuerzas para una pelea si ese mentecato trataba de sobrepasarse.

—Los barcos no pueden salir.

—Los barcos del Reino, no mi barco.

—¿Cuál es tu precio?

—Mmmm… —los ojos de aquel hombre le recorrieron y Quill tuvo ganas de vomitar— A decir verdad, es que te veo algo desesperado y quiero ofrecer mi desinteresada ayuda.

—Ajá, y yo soy un capitán.

—Tal vez —rió divertido el Alfa, tendiéndole una mano en un gesto por completo ajeno a las maneras del Reino— Mi nombre es Rocket.

Quill frunció su ceño, pero igual extendió su mano que aquel hombre raro tomó para estrecharla de forma curiosa.

—Quill.

—Bien, Quill. Tengo que ir al Norte, si no te importa que primero haga una escala, te llevaré a puerto seguro. Sin precio alguno.

—Todos tienen un precio.

—Regularmente sí, pero verás, hueles a tristeza que apestas.

—¿Y?

—No sé, quizá mi instinto Alfa me dice que debo ayudar a un Omega.

—Para luego cogerme, gracias no.

—Hey —Rocket alzó sus manos— No tocar, lo juro. ¿No tienes una sola moneda en esos bolsillos de tus vestidos, cierto?

—Túnica —gruñó el rubio— Y no… no tengo nada.

—Te daré de comer y descanso, te noto exhausto. ¿En qué debo jurar para que confíes en mí?

—Que tu barco se hunda y jamás vuelvas a ver el mar si estás mintiéndome.

—¡Oye! De acuerdo, por mi barco, por el mar.

—… está bien.

Rocket le guiñó un ojo, girándose para invitarle a seguirlo. Quill no estaba nada seguro pero el cansancio estaba golpeando su mente y su cuerpo. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a un galeón curioso, de velas rojas y violetas con un símbolo extraño, como una estrella dorada o algo así, no pudo decirlo bien.

—Quill, te presento al Milano.

—Hola, Milano. ¿Qué tal tu día?

El hombre rió, mostrándole las escaleras de la rampa. —Vamos, es hora de partir ya.

Con un bostezo, el Omega subió al barco, era enorme una vez dentro. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros con las puntas pintadas en color rosa, con esa misma expresión afilada y tatuajes de franjas verdes decorando su piel le examinó. Vestida de la misma manera excéntrica que Rocket, salvo que ella portada una espada larga y filosa en un costado, se hizo a un lado, intercambiando una mirada con su compañero que la presentó. El rubio se sorprendió de notar que era Alfa. Nunca había conocido a una mujer Alfa en su vida.

—Gamora, él es Quill. Quill, Gamora. Larguémonos ya.

—Ve abajo, aquí el sol es fuerte y estás pálido —ordenó ella.

Quill hizo caras al escuchar ese tono Alfa, obedeciendo de todas maneras porque en verdad sus pies ya podían más. Encontró una cama larga y angosta donde se tumbó, perdiéndose del mundo por varias horas y orando a los Dioses porque al despertar no hubiera sido violado por esos piratas. Fue curioso que Rocket cumpliese su palabra, despertando más animado, aunque hambriento. Una joven Omega estaba a su lado, con un plato hondo lleno de una sopa que hizo a su estómago rugir. La odisea tan extraña continuó al salir a tomar el aire, dos figuras más completaban ese grupo tan raro de navegantes. El primero era un hombre de lo más serio con tatuajes rojos y grises en ese cuerpo que solamente vestía pantalones, llamado Drax. Luego un pequeño niño Beta, que se aferraba a la pierna de Rocket, notando que tenía parecido con éste salvo esos cabellos ensortijados que parecían raíces de un árbol puesto de cabeza. El cachorro de Rocket, Groot. La chica que tan amablemente le hubiera alimentado, de ojos negros como sus cabellos lacios se llamaba Mantis.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Quill?

—Sí, gracias, Rocket. Am… ¿hola a todos?

—Rocket dice que quieres ir al Norte —dijo Drax.

—Sí… él se ofreció a llevarme.

—Con una pequeña desviación primero.

—Sí, con una desviación.

Gamora miró a Drax y a Rocket, asintiendo después. —Así será.

—¿No van a comerme, verdad?

—¿En el Norte acostumbran a comer Omegas? —Drax estaba confundido.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, son raros ustedes.

—Tú eres raro.

—Claro que no.

Rocket rió, girando el timón. —Ese vestido que usas no sirve en el mar, Quill. Mantis, dale a nuestro huésped ropas más cómodas que le sirvan para esta jornada.

—Sí, Capitán.

—¡No es un vestido! —se quejó Quill, acercándose a Gamora— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nos llaman Mestizos —explicó ella— Mitad sangre bárbara, mitad sangre del Reino. Sin poder pertenecer a uno u otro, despreciados por ambos, amados por el mar.

—¡Mar! —exclamó el chiquillo Groot, escondiéndose tras su padre.

—Ohh, digamos que lo comprendo. ¿Por qué ayudarme entonces?

—También eres un despreciado —respondió tranquilamente Drax.

—¡Claro que no!

—Hueles a un Alfa, pero no tienes Marca —Rocket silbó desde el timón— Y a juzgar por tu aspecto, diría que se divirtió contigo no hace poco. Todos los Omegas que han sido Anudados sin ser Marcados siempre terminan siendo despreciados por los demás. Si su Alfa no quiso marcarlos, es porque no fueron dignos, y por los Dioses, eso es peor que tratar de matar al Rey.

Quill iba a replicar, sin embargo, Rocket tuvo razón. Lord Stark se lo había explicado en caso de que llegara a suceder así, prometiéndole que no permitiría que alguien se burlara de él, bien protegido dentro de las murallas del palacio del escarnio popular. Ahora comprendía la melancolía de Bucky antes de que su Alfa lo reclamara. El Omega suspiró, tocando discretamente su cuello carente de toda Marca. Lord Odinson solamente se había divertido con él. Aquellas palabras susurradas en su oído, promesas de amor y una vida juntos habían sido tretas del Celo. Bajó su mirada, con el viento marino comenzando a soplar ya sobre su cara. Mantis se le acercó, con esa sonrisa gentil para tenderle unas ropas similares a las de todos ellos, que tomó dando las gracias y mirando a todos, que parecían esperar a que bajara a cambiarse.

—Gracias… pero de verdad que me esperan en el Norte.

—Te creemos, pronto el clima será más frío, debes cambiarte —le animó Gamora.

Así lo hizo, aprovechando para tomar otra siesta que se sintió de días por lo largo que fueron sus inquietos sueños, saliendo después en pantalones de piel, camisa, chaleco y un abrigo peludo similar al de Rocket. Quill se acercó a la orilla del barco con la túnica de sirviente del Dominio de Lord Odinson entre sus manos. Con rabia, la lanzó al agua donde se perdió. Gamora no le había mentido, nubes grises comenzaron a reunirse en lo alto, con un viento cada vez más frío y un viento bravío empujando al Milano contra las olas cada vez más altas.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es ese desvío que harán antes de llevarme al Norte?

—Ya lo verás —rió Rocket— Ya lo verás.

Muy a lo lejos, en el Dominio de Lord Stark, Buck lloraba en silencio, mirando las estrellas que tanto gustaba observar con un manto negro cubriendo su cabeza. Odiaba de todo corazón a Lord Odinson. Primero se había llevado a su amigo, luego lo había perdido misteriosamente sin que nadie pudiera encontrar su rastro en toda la Provincia del Este. Un día, habían encontrado la túnica que le habían visto usar los testigos que Lord Stark encontró al buscarle con desesperación, desgarrada y atorada entre rocas cerca de una playa al este de la Provincia. Tenía aun rastros de sangre que olía a Omega. Su Alfa no desistió en la búsqueda pese a tan funesta evidencia. Quill simplemente había desaparecido. Algunos dijeron que se había arrojado al mar para no llevar la vergüenza al Clan Stark, otros dijeron que había sido obra de Loki, celoso por la elección de su pareja.

Como fuese, cuando ya no hubo más por hacer, en el Dominio hicieron una ceremonia fúnebre en su honor, con un Memorial como si hubiese sido un Stark. Buck se aisló de todos, enojado con nadie y consigo mismo por no haber sabido proteger a su amigo cuando le había ayudado tanto. No importaron las disculpas insistentes de Lord Odinson ni los regalos de todos, le había herido la pérdida de Quill. Tuvo que ser Lord Stark quien le hiciera entrar en razón, sobre todo porque ahora que era evidente su embarazo, el cachorro necesitaba que estuviera tranquillo, con alimentos a sus horas sin esas tristezas que lastimaban también a su Alfa, como al resto de su familia que ansiaba verle salir ya de ese encierro.

El Omega Quinto ignoraba que su amigo estaba vivo, navegando en mares desconocidos y bravos una vez que rodearon la Provincia del Sur con un grupo de peligrosos Mestizos que se dirigieron hacia una isla en medio de las corrientes más salvajes que Quill hubiera visto en su vida. Se deshizo en oraciones a los Dioses para que Rocket tuviese buena mano con su timón, aferrado a una tranquila Mantis que le calmó con unas canciones de sus exóticas tierras de exilio en tanto el Milano se mecía como una cuna de infante por las olas que se estrellaban contra el galeón, abriéndose paso hacia un acantilado protegido por filosas como mortales rocas que partían las olas, dejando un rastro de espuma abundante sobre su negra superficie. Como si no fuera suficiente con eso, navegaban a ciegas pues una neblina densa impedía ver el horizonte y las nubes grises con una tormenta feroz ocultaban el cielo.

—¡Todos bajen sus traseros del barco, hemos llegado!

—Quill, baja con cuidado —dijo Gamora.

—No estoy temblando, ¿okay?

—Sí lo estás —contradijo Drax.

La arena de la playa era más oscura, como los árboles que amurallaban la isla. Quill frunció su ceño, algo ya contrariado de que el viaje que imaginó tomaría menos de una semana parecía haberse vuelto casi de un mes. Estaba más que ansioso por encontrar una manera de enviar un mensaje al Norte, que estúpidamente no había escrito antes de subir al Milano. Cuando llegaron a donde comenzaba ese denso bosque, miró a lo alto, notando que, en la única montaña de esa isla rocosa de acceso casi imposible, había una fortaleza de bloques negros, soportada en hierro oscuro ya oxidado por la sal y el viento. Con la fina lluvia entorpeciendo su vista, tuvo que acercarse otro poco para notar el escudo que se alcanzaba a ver en una de las murallas con almenaras. Quill tragó saliva, girándose a Rocket, mismo que pareció ya adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Sí, así es.

—No… ustedes…

—Está vacía —gruñó Drax, como restándole importancia.

El Omega quiso negarse a seguir caminando, pero ya no tenía otra opción de todos modos. Mantis tomó su mano, sonriendo gentil para seguir avanzando por el camino de escaleras de piedra negra tallada que subía dando círculos alrededor de la montaña hasta llegar al altísimo portón de hierro que entre Drax y Rocket empujaron para abrir. Los goznes oxidados chirriaron al ser obligados a girar para dejarles pasar. Quill avanzó a paso cuidadoso, mirando a todos lados. Las paredes llenas de telarañas, soportes caídos o podridos, telares cayendo de viejos. Esa fortaleza que perteneciera al antiguo Clan Attilan estaba realmente abandonada, desde hacía muchos años. La Casa Primera de la Provincia del Oeste, desterrada por el Rey, había terminado sus días en aquella isla. De los únicos grandes y poderosos navegantes del Reino, no eran más que un recuerdo ya.

—¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Muchachos?

Quill casi saltó al techo cuando escuchó unos pasos por un pasillo lateral, notando que los otros ni siquiera se inmutaron al oírlos. Lentos, como si alguien tuviera una cojera. Tuvo que esperar unos angustiosos minutos a que apareciera una anciana encorvada y llena de arrugas que tenía tantos collares de diferentes cosas que el Omega pensó que eso era la causa de que su cuerpo estuviera tan doblado. Con una piel oscura y ojos grises como las nubes sobre la fortaleza, vestía mantos negros, desgastados pero que guardaban la solemnidad de una vidente. Rocket, Gamora, Drax, Mantis e incluso Groot hincaron una rodilla ante ella, desconcertando a Quill, quien se quedó de pie al no saber qué hacer ni por qué ellos hacían semejante gesto que solamente se hacía ante el Rey.

—Bienvenido, pequeño Omega —saludó con voz temblorosa, pero con el timbre de la sabiduría impregnado en esa anciana.

—Señora… um… hola.

—Han hecho bien, mis niños. De pie, aún hay cosas por hacer. Todo…

—Am, disculpe, buena mujer, pero yo de verdad que necesito ir al Norte a…

—Irás cuando sea el tiempo.

—¿Disculpe?

—El Reino está en peligro, los bárbaros solamente son una advertencia. El Rey morirá, el trono no puede quedar vacío. La siguiente línea de sangre debe ocupar su lugar, pero el enemigo querrá impedirlo.

—Oh… bonitos versos, no quiero ser…

—Tú no puedes volver al Reino, no hasta que el peligro haya pasado.

—¿Y por qué carajos no? —gruñó Quill, ya desesperado.

La anciana le sonrió. —Porque llevas en el vientre el linaje del próximo Rey, un Odinson Pura Sangre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**X**

 

—¿Te sientes mejor, hermanito?

—Si vuelvo a vomitar, lo que saldrá de mi boca serán mis tripas.

Mantis rió, sobando la espalda del Omega. —Estás haciéndolo muy bien.

—Yo siempre soy genial.

Quill jadeó, lavándose su boca luego de haber vomitado por tercera vez en esa mañana. Odiaba los embarazos, odiaba los Alfas mentirosos, odiaba al mundo entero. Se dejó caer una vez que se alejó del río que fue víctima de sus náuseas, sobre el regazo de Mantis quien le acarició los cabellos para calmarlo, canturreándole esas raras, aunque dulces canciones de cuna de los bárbaros. La isla no era tan mala, pero siempre tenía ese clima frío con lluvias constantes y una neblina que se elevaba hasta alcanzar la fortaleza incluso por varios días si la marea era tan feroz que no perdía bríos sino mucho después. El Omega poco o nada podía hacer, cautivo entre esos Mestizos cuya misión ahí parecía ser alimentarlo y vigilarlo como lo hacían con la abuela que dormía más de lo que estaba despierta. Con el verano pasando ya la mitad de su estación, se aproximaban los días fríos.

—Buck ya debe ser tan redondo como sus amadas farolas y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo volverás a ver.

—¿Otra adivinanza de la abuelita?

—No, es un presentimiento mío.

—Eso es mejor, más no me consuela, hermanita.

—Tu cachorro no debe ser visto en el Reino, hay ojos malvados buscándolo.

—Ya me cuesta creer eso.

—Porque aquí estás muy a gusto.

—Claro que no.

—Lo huelo en ti.

—Pff.

Mantis no mentía, Quill se sentía muy mimado con los extraños, pero gentiles cuidados de esa gente que se habían bautizado a sí mismos como Guardianes. Sus Guardianes, específicamente.

—Estabas contándome sobre ti —le recordó la noble chica.

—Oh… bien… mmmm… bueno, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo era un Omega, en la isla cercana a la Provincia Sur donde vivíamos esa clase de cosas era como algo malo. Mi mamá sufrió mucho por ese abandono, como no quiso que me lastimaran por mi casta, nos fuimos de ahí a la Capital, buscando al abuelo, el padre de mamá. Ya estaba muerto, sin herencia que dejarnos. Mamá trabajó ayudando a curanderos para ganar monedas, enseñándome a defenderme para cuando fuese grande porque un Omega en la Capital se las ve difícil sin una familia.

—Ah, ¿por eso sabes de remedios y esas cosas?

—Sí, en parte. Verás… mamá se contagió de la Lengua Gris, no pudo curarse a sí misma. Yo la cuidé, siempre le ponía flores en su cabeza, siempre se las puse. Incluso cuando murió, convertida en una estatua sangrante.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ella se llamaba Meredith.

—Un hermoso nombre.

—Ya tengo hambre.

—Entonces vayamos a comer, hermanito.

El vientre de Quill comenzaba a pronunciarse por la gestación de tan poderoso cachorro, recordándole en las noches las caricias y promesas vanas de Lord Odinson. De haberle marcado, al menos su hijo hubiese sido un bastardo como muchos, aunque jamás hubiera vuelto a la Provincia del Este. Al Omega se le hizo inaudito que ese Alfa Pura Sangre no siguió sus instintos. No quería escuchar la vocecita que le decía que no había agradado al Campeón del Este y por eso se había quedado sin una Marca, únicamente con la vergüenza de haber sido usado, desechado e incluso olvidado si se ponía estricto con los acontecimientos sucedidos después de aquel Celo. Quill dejó esas meditaciones para después, luego de alimentarse, encontrando a la anciana vidente sentada en una columna caída, mirando ese mar rabioso azotarse contra el acantilado de la fortaleza.

—¿Qué miras abuela?

—Veo un lobezno, inquieto, decidido. Pregunta por aquí y por allá, su sonrisa gana el favor de los corazones. Está cazando.

—¿Cazando? ¿Qué caza? —Quill se sentó junto a ella.

—La huella de su amigo Quill.

—¿Qué…? —éste parpadeó confundido, luego jadeando al entender esas palabras— ¡PET!

—Es un lobezno digno de llevar la sangre de su padre.

—De verdad tengo que regresar al Norte, no puedo seguir aquí, abuelita.

—Te han hecho una ceremonia de muertos, es mejor así. Pero ese lobezno no ha mordido el anzuelo, su olfato lo llevará lejos.

—¿Podrá encontrarme?

—Él no, pero otro sí.

—Pues si Pet me encuentra, alguien más lo hará. Esta tétrica fortaleza no servirá por mucho tiempo como mi escondite prisión.

—Lo hará, la última casa del Clan Attilan protegerá los dos cachorros que se abrigarán entre sus paredes.

—¿Dos…? —el Omega se llevó una mano a su vientre— Joder, no basta con haberme preñado, ¡tienen que ser dos!

La anciana rió, sin apartar la vista del mar. —Has olvidado el nombre que pronunció tu madre para ti, eso no es bueno, porque lo necesitarás ahora.

—El nombre… —Quill gruñó— No es un nombre. Solo es…

—Starlord.

—¿Cómo…? Mantis le dijo, ja, casi caigo.

—El Amo de las Estrellas.

—… pf.

—No crees que hay estrellas para ti.

—Considerando mi estado actual, no.

—No olvides ese nombre, pequeño Omega.

—No soy un pequeño Omega, gracias, no. Abuelita, parece que va a llover, hay que entrar.

Quill se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la columna. Al levantar la mirada a la anciana, casi gritó al notar que ya no estaba. Miró a todos lados, imposible que una abuela tan vieja como ella pudiese moverse tan rápido. Sintió que el piso se movió y casi besa el piso de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que le sostuvieron mientras el mareo pasaba. Sin un Alfa proveyendo seguridad, cariño, un vínculo a través de una Marca, la gestación del cachorro sería espantosamente difícil, por no decir que dolorosa. Los Guardianes, siendo en su mayoría Alfas, ayudaban con sus aromas y cuidados a combatir los malestares de un Omega despreciado en pleno embarazo. Rocket le sonrió, cargándole en brazos sin mucho problema para desenfado de Quill.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Ella volverá cuando tenga que volver.

—Odio estas cosas.

—Vamos dentro.

El rubio suspiró hondo, reconfortándose con el aroma de Rocket para aliviar ese hueco en su pecho que gritaba por un Alfa por demás idiota. Recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello peludo del Guardián, mirándole desde esa posición con sus manos sobre su vientre.

—No entiendo.

—Eso nos lo has dejado claro desde el principio —bromeó Rocket, dejando ese balcón y entrando al gran salón deshabitado con un aire de tristeza y soledad.

—Según había escuchado, el Clan Attilan había sido desterrado por el Rey, ellos murieron en sus barcos que hundieron con todos ellos en el mar.

—La versión que siempre se cuenta, dicha por quienes así lo desean.

—¿Por qué ustedes aprecian tanto este trasto viejo?

—El Clan Attilan llegó herido a esta isla, con sus propias manos levantaron esta fortaleza, y dieron de comer a las tribus de nuestros abuelos, ellos los recompensaron con lealtad hasta el final de sus días cuando el verdadero enemigo del Rey vino por ellos para borrarlos de la memoria del mundo.

—¿Ustedes estuvieron…?

—Los padres de nuestros padres —respondió Rocket, deteniéndose frente a un enorme retrato de pared donde apenas si se distinguían unas figuras solemnes pero tristes de la familia Attilan— Nunca quisieron abandonarlos, no luego de saber la verdad que nos contaron para no olvidar. La sangre inocente derramada enfureció al mar, lo hizo tan rabioso como ahora para que el enemigo sufriera, llevando consigo la maldición de la tierra con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Rocket le miró, luego al retrato. —Ustedes le llamaron la Lengua Gris.

—¿Qué? —Quill levantó su rostro, parpadeando.

—Fue el castigo de los Dioses a ese Clan ambicioso cuyas manos estaban ya manchadas por sangre de hombres justos. Atrapados en el mar, la sal y la humedad se convirtieron en la Lengua Gris que ellos llevaron al Reino, como su maldad. La abuela, que ya era abuela desde entonces, enseñó a varios de los nuestros a sanar esa maldición que estaba únicamente destinada a los perversos.

—Los primeros curanderos que detuvieron la Lengua Gris…

—Y luego muertos cuando descubrieron que eran Mestizos.

—Mi madre murió por la Lengua Gris… ¿y estás diciendo que era inocente porque…? —el Omega jadeó, alterado.

Aquel Alfa le miró, volviendo a andar hacia la parte superior donde estaban las amplias recámaras.

—El Clan Attilan, navegantes como eran, habían descubierto a los traidores al trono haciendo tratos con bárbaros que solo deseaban contentar sus instintos de animales y llenarse de oro los bolsillos. Nuestro pueblo no tiene esas costumbres, Quill, pero fue la cara mala lo que el Rey vio, creyendo que todos éramos así porque la maldad se lo susurró al oído, distrayéndolo mientras los cuchillos se alzaron en la oscuridad de la noche para acabar con la vida de la familia del Rey.

—¿No fueron los Attilanos entonces? Pero…

—Cuando ellos quisieron revelarle la verdad al Rey, éste ya tenía el corazón emponzoñado. Iba a matarlos a todos, pero el Clan huyó primero, dejando a la Provincia del Oeste sin sus señores, vulnerable a los ataques de bárbaros infieles, víctima de la Lengua Gris cuando llegaron esos barcos de los traidores con éstos contagiados de la enfermedad.

—Joder…

—Las manos que hicieron tanto daño aún viven, han tenido descendencia igual de perversa y están a punto de dar su mejor golpe. El Rey solamente tenía solamente un hermano, muerto al tratar de salvar a su soberano en un campo de batalla, dejando huérfano a quien luego sería el Campeón del Este.

—La Casa Primera del Sur —Quill apenas si susurró el nombre— Lord Stane mató al padre de Lord Stark… que era la primera casa porque Lord Odinson aún era un niño para… joder… joder…

—No contaban con que Lord Stark sería tan fuerte, que el sobrino del rey también lo sería, que ellos dos serían amigos. La Casa Primera del Sur tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes.

—Ellos enviaron a los bárbaros por Buck —rugió el Omega, comprendiendo— Iban a culpar a los Odinson de ello.

—Ahora comienzas a comprender —Rocket sonrió, dejando al rubio sobre una cama limpia con fuego calentando la recámara— Y ahora sabes por qué tu cachorro debe estar lo más lejos posible del ataque que está por venir. La suerte del actual Rey está echada, no vivirá, pero el siguiente soberano aún puede reestablecer el orden, tiene a un feroz lobo como amigo que no puede ser vencido por más tretas que le arrojen.

—Si Buck se enterara, estoy seguro de que tomaría todos los cuchillos del Dominio para clavárselos en los horribles traseros del Clan Stane.

—No puede, nadie sabe que las tribus hermanas quieren limpiar su nombre, ni que sabemos los crímenes que la Casa Primera ha cometido. Llevarías el peligro a donde tu amigo. Han sido demasiados cuentos por una tarde, es hora de tu siesta.

—Gracias por cargarme, ya me dolían las piernas.

—Por gordo.

—¡Hey!

Rocket le despeinó, dejándole. —Descansa, la marea puede cambiar.

—Espero que así sea.

Quill no deseaba aceptar que extrañaba ciertas cosas que no eran del Norte, como ese beso robado en un callejón o los rabiosos ojos carmesí de Lord Odinson mirándole atento mientras le daba de beber debido a las fiebres del Celo del Omega que se había sincronizado con el del Alfa Pura Sangre. El aroma de esas pieles que le habían hecho sentir fuerte, valiente y querido. A veces se encontraba acariciando su vientre mientras recordaba las memorias que en voz alta desdeñaba frente a los Guardianes, aunque le dolieran sus propias palabras, tenía un orgullo que mantener. Su madre no le había enseñado a sentirse único, saber cómo salir adelante más que con sus propias manos como para que ahora estuviera llorando por un mentecato Campeón del Este. Cuando el verano terminó, con los vientos secos del otoño, las nubes grises sobre la fortaleza del Clan Attilan se despejaron, permitiendo al Omega admirar ese cielo claro con luceros titilando en varios colores. Quill se dio cuenta de ese detalle una noche que había subido a curiosear en los niveles superiores, siempre cuidado por Mantis.

—A Buck le encantaría ver este cielo, en el Norte no hay tanta claridad.

—Extrañas a tu amigo.

—Es un idiota, sí, lo extraño.

—¿Le gustan las estrellas? —Mantis levantó su rostro al cielo.

—Mucho, tiene mapas de ellas, algunos tan antiguos que…

—¿Quill? ¡Quill no corras!

Sujetándose un vientre más prominente, el Omega bajó a toda prisa, buscando entre aquellos escombros algo que le pudiera servir. Rasgó un trozo del retrato que Rocket le mostrara, buscando un pedazo de punta de flechas de muchos clavados en las paredes para calentarlo en el fuego de una hoguera puesta en aquel enorme salón. Mantis frunció su ceño, preocupada de que los humores propios del embarazo hubieran vuelto loco al Omega al verlo murmurar cosas para sí, quejándose al quemarse por la flecha ya rojiza y con la que marcó la parte posterior de aquel trozo de piel pintada, haciendo unos agujeros incomprensibles para la joven. Quill sonrió victorioso, luego buscando en la cocina otra cosa más, hasta hallar un pequeño morralito donde metió aquel trozo de pintura picada, amarrándolo perfectamente.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Deja de correr de un lado para el otro!

Mantis gimió al verlo salir a toda prisa, llamando a Gamora porque Quill se dirigió hacia el acantilado, subiendo al mirador de suelo plano que estaba en lo alto, permitiendo ver esas filosas rocas cuyo oleaje tranquilo ahora solamente las acariciaba. Los vientos eran fríos a esa altura, alborotando los cabellos rubios del Omega quien sonrió para sí mismo. Esa misteriosa abuelita podría tener razón, pero no era un hombre que se quedara de brazos cruzados y, además, siempre había sido un rebelde por instinto. No quería más tristezas en su amigo, necesitaba estar alegre, pero también ser advertido de lo que estaba por venir. El Clan Stane no podía ser más fuerte ni astuta que el Clan Stark, le constaba que no eran así.

—Quill, ven, aléjate de la orilla por favor —llamó una asustada Gamora.

—Hermanito…

El Omega miró aquel morralito en su mano que apretó, besando el cuero viejo de color desgastado y mirando al cielo.

—Dioses, ustedes y yo tenemos un asunto por resolver, ¿de acuerdo? No me caen bien, yo tampoco les agrado. Estamos en un empate, pero esto… —levantó en alto el morralito— Esto no es solo por mí, es también por la gente que quiero, por los inocentes. Si de verdad quieren hacerme una gracia por todas las estupideces ocurridas en mi vida, que sea esta.

Con un fuerte impulso de su brazo, Quill lanzó el morralito al aire, justo cuando Gamora le sujetó para devolverlo metros adentro del mirador, reprendiéndole con dureza por su insensatez, pero el Omega solo sonrió, viendo como el morralito volaba en aquel oscuro firmamento, perdiéndose. Mantis abrazó a Quill, las dos mujeres llevando dentro al rubio. Aquel morralito encontraría una corriente de aire que lo haría bailotear entre nubes de lluvia ligera, ser apresado por una gaviota que lo confundiría con alimento, alejándolo del Norte y llevándolo más al Sur, tirándolo al mar cuando se diera cuenta de que solamente era un trozo de cuero salado. El oleaje ligero de un otoño avanzando lo llevaría lentamente hacia el Este, perdido a veces entre remos, otras en redes de pescadores. Finalmente alcanzaría su destino al quedarse estancado entre dos pilotes de un embarcadero, despreciado al verse viejo y algo roto.

Solamente un par de ojos azules que buscaban ávidos las huellas de algo que tenía más de medio año de haber sucedido, lo encontrarían mientras preguntaba por un Omega vestido con las ropas de la servidumbre en el Dominio de Lord Odinson, escuchando los relatos incompletos, a veces equivocados de los navegantes y pescadores que poco recordaban. Solamente una ramera entrada en años recordaba a un hombre de piel bronceada, vestido de forma extraña, caminando junto a un Omega de cabellos rubios hacia una nave pintada de colores que no eran propios del Reino. Donde ella le señalara el lugar donde estuvo anclado el galeón, es que ese lobezno cazador encontró el morralito atorado, que tomó curioso al examinarlo cuidadosamente. Podría haber pasado por uno de esos bolsos usados para llevar las monedas, pero el primogénito de Lord Stark era atento aprendiz de sus tutores pese a hacerlos rabiar por inquieto.

Y podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que esa piel no era de ningún animal del Reino. Pet llevó a su nariz el morralito, olfateando. Debajo del aroma salado que había permeado la piel, sus pupilas se dilataron al percibir otro más, uno muy tenue ya por tantos días en el sol, en el agua, casi enterrado en la tierra donde quedó prensado. Sonrió triunfal, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa y abriendo el morralito en sospecha de encontrar una pista más que le dijera a dónde estaba Quill, encontrando ese trozo de pintura con finos agujeros hechos en la parte posterior. Esos puntos no tenían sentido alguno, pero estaban impregnados con mayor fuerza por el aroma inequívoco de un Omega gestando. El joven Alfa, abrió sus ojos de par en par, guardando a toda prisa aquel tesoro para echar a correr, no sin antes comprarse uno de esos sabrosos panes de carne propios de la Provincia del Este y montar su caballo para regresar a toda prisa hacia el Norte. Tenía una noticia muy importante que dar, una que sabía iba a devolver la sonrisa al Omega Quinto del Dominio, como un obsequio de su parte al pronto nacimiento de su hermanito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**XI**

 

El Dominio de Lord Stark celebraba el invierno con la llegada de un nuevo cachorro, un acontecimiento que distrajo al Alfa de reprender a su primer hijo por haberse perdido un largo tiempo haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, pues Pet se rehusó a decirle donde anduvo exactamente y las razones para hacerlo. No que eso lo salvara de un largo discurso por parte de su padre sobre responsabilidad, con la presencia de Stev como testigo, el Omega Segundo también estaba enojado con su hijo, pero lo perdonó más pronto cuando el joven Alfa usó su infalible táctica de ojos llorosos con él para que no le quitara los postres como castigo. Distraídos todos como estaban en los menesteres del nacimiento, de momento, la salida furtiva del primogénito de Lord Stark quedó relegada a segundo plano. Las farolas se pusieron por todo el palacio, con los telares con el escudo de la casa decorando el Nido del Omega Quinto. El segundo cachorro Alfa Pura Sangre nació una mañana nevada, con sonoros llantos que hablaron por sus buenos pulmones.

—¿Cómo habrá de llamarse, Lord Stark? —preguntó Edwyn a su señor que recibió en sus brazos un rosado y fuerte varón.

—¿Bucky?

—Tony.

Miko cubrió su risa, escuchando el nombre que dejó perplejo a su Alfa, más lo consintió. Se hizo un gran banquete con los regalos del resto de los Omegas que desfilaron frente a Buck luego de que descansara apropiadamente. Tony heredó los cabellos castaños de Buck, los ojos de su padre y se notaba que también ese carácter paterno. Escuchando los consejos de Steve, Talia y Miko, el Omega Quinto pronto deseó estar a solas con su cachorro luego de recibir exceso de atención. Ese momento fue el que aprovechó Pet para hablar con él, mostrándole el morralito con aquel trozo de pintura picado de forma extraña con el aroma de Quill. Buck se quedó perplejo, regañando primero al joven Alfa por la imprudencia de andar por ahí husmeando en busca de esa pista y luego abrazándole conmovido por semejante gesto, incluso su cachorro sonrió entre los brazos de Pet quien le hizo caras graciosas, prometiéndole enseñarle como hacer travesuras Stark.

—Quill está vivo… y gestando.

—Creo que por eso huyó.

—Siempre tan idiota, lo pudimos haber protegido.

—Bueno —Pet se rascó una mejilla luego de poner a Tony en su cuna— Si ya estaba relleno por Lord Odinson creo que moverse hasta el Norte lo hubiera delatado por el aroma.

—En eso tienes razón. Gracias, Pet, me has devuelto vida.

—No es nada, ya no quería verte tan triste.

—Le voy a patear el trasero cuando lo vuelva a ver.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Este trozo de cuero es la pista, tan solo hay que saber de qué manera.

—Lo he estado pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada. Sé que la piel es de un animal que no existe en el Reino, igual que la desgastada pintura tiene una coloración no propia de estas tierras.

—¿Los bárbaros? Pero dijiste que el hombre con el que le vieron no era un bárbaro.

—Pienso que era un Mestizo, son muy raros de ver, no son navegantes en sí, más eso no significa que todos sean así. Obtuve un registro de una nave extranjera llamada Milano que solo entregó maderos del Sur y se marchó pronto sin que la tripulación bajara a descansar como todos.

—Milano…

—Bueno, de todos modos, mucho no se puede hacer, todavía te falta la presentación en el Templo de los Dioses de tu cachorro, las visitas de otros Dominios amigos de padre y que el invierno pase. Los caminos principales pronto estarán cerrados por la nieve. Disfruta de tu bebé, es muy lindo.

—¿Percibo celos de mi joven Alfa?

—Unos gramos. Ya no me contarás cuentos de estrellas.

—¿Y eso por qué sería?

—Porque ahora se los contarás a tu hijo.

—Y a ti.

Pet sonrió, abrazando a Buck. —Te dejo descansar, hasta yo me siento cansado de tanto alboroto.

—Ahora sí lloverán gusanos del cielo. Pet Stark cansado.

—Oh, ya sabes, de vez en cuando me gusta sorprender.

—Dirás todos los días. Gracias de nuevo, Pet.

—De nada, Buck. Adiós, Tones.

Aquel invierno fue más crudo que años anteriores, los sacerdotes del Templo dijeron a Lord Stark que era una señal de que su cachorro sería fuerte y con un destino honorable. Eso solamente alimentó más el ego del Alfa, haciendo rodar los ojos a Buck, quien aún pensaba qué podría ser o decir aquel trozo de pintura picada. Sin embargo, sería curioso que fuesen las palabras de Lord Stark las que le dieran la pista necesaria para entender semejante mensaje oculto, cuando pasado el tiempo de recuperación del Omega, su señor no tardó en estar con él, parte de aquel vínculo reforzado ahora con un cachorro siempre hambriento y de mirada curiosa. La compañía de su Alfa ayudaba a que creciera sano al percibir la paz y la protección de su Manada, incluso Stev había tenido que poner orden porque todos se peleaban por cargar al pequeño.

—La tierra es blanca ahora pero el cielo es claro —murmuró Lord Stark en el oído de Buck, ambos recostados y descansando con sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las gruesas pieles— Tus estrellas brillan alegres para ti, mi hermoso Omega.

—Brillan para todos, Alfa.

—Tal vez, pero no de la misma manera. Las estrellas son distintas dependiendo quien las vea o donde esté mirándolas.

Buck solo ronroneó, medio adormilado por el calor de su señor. Aquellas palabras las recordaría al día siguiente, cuando Lord Stark marchó para traerle una piel de oso a su nuevo cachorro para sus futuros mantos de invierno cuando creciera. Ya tenía varias, pero el Alfa siempre era exagerado con sus obsequios, sobre todo si estaba tan feliz. Mientras jugaba con aquellas manecitas rosadas tan inquietas, recordó lo que Lord Stark le había dicho, levantándose de golpe para ir a su estudio. Pet llegó para llevarle un poco de almuerzo, siguiéndole algo preocupado al verle tan inquieto.

—¿Buck?

—Carga a Tony.

—¿Qué…?

El joven Alfa miró a su hermano entre sus brazos, preguntándose si aquel Omega no habría perdido la razón. Le siguió a su estudio, sin saber si decirle algo al ver que casi tiraba libros o aventaba mapas cuando no encontraba algo que sus ansiosos ojos buscaban.

—¿Buck?

—Sssh.

—Bueno…

Buck al fin encontró el mapa que necesitaba, sacando de un cofre el trozo de pintura, acomodándolo sobre el enorme papiro al que Pet se acercó, meciendo a un balbuceante Tony. Era un mapa estelar, de aquellos antiguos porque su aroma a rancio le hizo fruncir la nariz como al bebé que detectó el aroma al estar tan cerca.

—¿Ya me puedes decir?

—Es una guía celeste. Un mapa celeste. Los puntos son constelaciones, pero estas constelaciones solamente pueden verse desde cierta posición.

—¿Y estás buscando desde donde se ven?

El Omega asintió, mirándole. Pet jamás le había visto tan decidido. —Un lugar que no existe en los mapas, porque nadie ha llegado hasta ahí. Este viejo mapa sí lo tiene, una isla. El punto más cercano para ir es desde la Provincia del Oeste, el lugar donde nací.

—Buck, solo por mera curiosidad, ¿no estarás pensando en ir, verdad?

—Es un mensaje de Quill, debo ir.

—¡No puedes dejar a Tony! Te necesita. Dile, Tones —Pet levantó apenas al bebé que sonrió a su madre.

—Irá conmigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—No voy a dejar a mi cachorro, tampoco abandonaré a Quill, si ha enviado este mensaje es porque me necesita y ahí estaré.

—¿No sería mejor que fuese Lord Odinson? —Pet se encogió al escuchar gruñir al Omega— De acuerdo, mala idea. Buck, no puedes ir, ¡no puedes! Es decir, Tones es pequeñito y necesita estar aquí en tu Nido creciendo bonito.

—Sólo debe estar conmigo, y no es que me iré años.

—¿Y padre? ¿Mamá? Te van a… no, van a matarnos a ambos. Dioses, no me mires así, lo vas a hacer con o sin mi ayuda. Mejor te ayudo. Iré contigo, adoro viajar.

—No.

—¡Argh! ¡Buck!

—Un Alfa Pura Sangre llama demasiado la atención, yo no tengo aroma, mi cachorro apenas es perceptible. Los dos solos podemos movernos más rápido.

—Los tres —Talia hizo brincar a los otros dos al hablar, entrando a la sala.

—¡Talia! Ay no, por favor.

—Talia…

—Yo sé cómo andar sin ser visto, me aseguraré de que llegues a dónde me digas. Será divertido, ya me había aburrido de estar en el palacio.

—¿Cómo…? —Buck estaba sorprendido, pero luego se encogió de hombros— Adelante.

—Padre no solo me molerá a palos, me va a sacar ojos y lengua —gimió Pet.

—Hay que irnos antes de que los caminos se cierren por completo, eso impedirá que nuestro Alfa nos de alcance.

—Dioses, ¿alguno de los dos va a escucharme?

—Pet —Buck sonrió a Talia y luego a él— Si quieres ayudarme, necesito que te asegures de entregar un mensaje al Dominio de Lord Odinson.

—¿Le llamarás? Dime que sí.

—No.

—Ay, ay. ¿A quién debe entregarse el mensaje?

—Loki.

Con una inusitada energía por parte del Omega Quinto, los tres se prepararon. Talia preparó víveres para el bebé, como pieles para tenerlo siempre bien abrigado, ordenando a un angustiado Pet que los llevara por los pasillos secretos del palacio para salir sin que los caballeros los detectaran.

—Se suponía esto era un secreto —refunfuñó el joven Alfa al descubrir sus guaridas.

—Ten por seguro que no le diré a Lord Stark —bromeó Talia.

—Pet, confío en que entregues a tiempo el mensaje.

—Buck, cuídate mucho y cuida de Tony, ¿sí?

—Confía en mí, joven Alfa.

Con un abrazo apretado, Pet los vio partir en dos rápidos caballos, regresando al palacio para enviar el mensaje de Buck a Loki, mismo que desconocía sus letras. Talia en verdad sabía de ocultarse y avanzar sin que hubiera obstáculos, cosa que no le sorprendió al otro Omega. El invierno comenzaba a cerrar los pasos tras ellos, descansando en posadas lo suficiente para emprender la marcha. Llegaron a la Provincia del Oeste, apenas si con sus suelos fangosos salpicados de nieve. Unas tierras empobrecidas cuando la mayor de las casas cayó en desgracia. Buck pidió a la pelirroja que le llevara al puerto más cercano.

—Espero que tengas escondido un barco bajo las pieles, Buck.

—Lo tengo.

Talia se quedó genuinamente sorprendida cuando llegaron al puerto único de aquel punto en la Provincia y vio la única nave esperándolos. Un barco ligero pero hecho para resistir la más feroz tormenta a la mayor velocidad posible. Sus velas negras con el símbolo de la Casa Segunda del Este hicieron que la pelirroja se volviera a Buck.

—Un barco de Lord Odinson. ¿Fue lo que le pediste a Loki?

—Le dije que me debía eso por haber provocado la desgracia de Quill con sus maneras, si no quería que contara a todos cómo embriagó a su Alfa para que no despertara y buscara a Quill.

—Que buen alumno has sido, Buck.

—He tenido a la mejor maestra —sonrió aquél.

Las sorpresas no se quedaron ahí, pues en el barco no solo estaba la tripulación mínima para llevar al Omega Quinto, Loki se asomó junto con sus dos hijos, mirándolos.

—Me pregunto cuál es el castigo por abandonar el palacio con un cachorro recién nacido.

—Lady Loki —saludó Talia— Él es mi hermano, Buck, él es mi sobrino, Tony. Si algo les llega a suceder, no habrá tierra firme en este mundo que te salve de mi ira.

—Se dice que las palabras de la Omega Negra son definitivas. No tengas pendiente, estarán bajo mi resguardo.

—Tengo que irme, tú debes volver antes que la nieve te lo impida —Buck dio un abrazo que sorprendió a la muy esquiva Omega— Gracias.

Ella torció una sonrisa, empujándole para que fuese al barco que zarpó enseguida una vez que ambos estuvieron bien seguros dentro. Con un suspiro, la Omega Tercera volvería, habiendo dejado a Miko con un dolor falso que llamara la atención de Lord Stark en primer lugar, una cómplice más de aquel plan nada secreto entre Omegas porque Steve fue partícipe, aunque no tan voluntariamente pero confiando en que Buck sabía lo que hacía en semejantes condiciones que cualquier otro Omega jamás hubiera pensado en llevar a cabo, pero aquel gruñón Omega ya le había demostrado que tenía la bendición de los Dioses para vencer la más difícil de todas las adversidades. Tendrían que calmar a un alterado Alfa, mientras Buck navegaba con Loki hacia la dirección que luego le señalara con absoluta seguridad. Aquel barco de Lord Odinson estaba bien provisto para ellos, así que no sufrieron incomodidades ni tampoco les faltó lo necesario. Siguiendo las estrellas que siempre los guiaron, se alejaron del Reino hacia el mar abierto.

—Así que ese Omega… dará a luz —musitó serio Loki.

—No deberías tener esos pensamientos tan venenosos cuando Quill nunca te ha hecho grosería alguna. ¿Por qué en su lugar no castras a tu Alfa?

—Dzor me ama.

—Y eso no va a cambiar, solo tú puedes hacer que ese cariño se extinga. No mi amigo.

—Has cambiado, Omega Quinto.

Buck sonrió orgulloso. —Por mi hijo, por mi Alfa, por mi familia y los que amo.

—Los dioses tienen caminos misteriosos que solamente los más fuertes pueden cruzar, te han tocado varios de ellos.

—Como a ti. No trajiste a tus hijos contigo solamente por ver que hacía con tu barco.

Loki miró a Fenrir y Hela dormir tranquilamente, mecidos por el vaivén de la nave.

—Yo no le di nada a Dzor para quedarse dormido luego de su Celo, tu amigo me perturba, pero soy el consorte del Campeón del Este, no una cría desvariada que se rebaje a tales artimañas.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Hice que cerraran todo puerto y vigilaran todo camino cuando el estúpido Omega le dio por ser viajero en lugar de quedarse en el palacio, esperando encontrarle. Si dejé que creyeran que yo había embriagado así a Dzor era porque desde tiempo atrás ya me habían adjudicado cosas similares.

Esta vez fue el turno de Buck para sorprenderse, frunciendo su ceño.

—Ya sospechabas algo.

—Por supuesto —Loki asintió— Tuve fe en la confianza de mi Alfa para que no creyera las habladurías, dejando que esa serpiente siguiera mordiéndome. La vida de mis hijos estaba en juego.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa serpiente?

—La Casa Primera del Sur, el Clan Stane. Es cierto que una vez puse sal en el vino de tu señor porque me hizo enojar, pero solo fue una chiquillada inocente. Jamás hice otras cosas usando brujería. Han puesto espías en el palacio, muy buenos. Dzor es el sobrino del rey, su más cercano heredero. Suficiente peligro representaban ya mis hijos, mucho más si otro Omega entraba en juego. Para todos fue evidente que tu amigo entró en Celo al mismo tiempo que mi Alfa, habría que ser muy idiota para no adivinar lo que resultaría de eso. Otro heredero más del Clan Odinson es algo que los Stane ya no pueden tolerar. Menos porque eso iba a sellar la alianza entre nuestra casa y la tuya.

—Pero Lord Odinson no marcó a Quill —reclamó Buck.

Loki rió de mala gana, suspirando luego. —Cosas de ese tonto. Si sobrevivimos a esto, podrás escuchar su explicación de darle la oportunidad. ¿Quién te crees para menospreciar las disculpas de mi Alfa?

—¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por uno de tus amigos? ¿De tus hijos?

—Los Stark son duros.

La nave sorteó la marea brava que rodeaba las cercanías de la isla, apareciendo una mañana a la vista de Quill, quien miraba por un balcón con cierta tristeza al creer que su mensaje estelar no había servido, paseando sus manos sobre su prominente vientre. Groot fue el primero en notar las velas de la nave, al estar acompañándole. Ese martillo con un relámpago ondeando al viento hizo que el rubio se pusiera de pie de golpe, quejándose luego. Pronto llegaría el nacimiento de su cachorro, o cachorros según la abuela a quien ya no habían visto. Mantis de nuevo se deshizo en gritos al verle correr para ir a la playa, esperando por aquel barco ligero que llegó al acantilado, una barca amplia descendiendo de un costado con un grupo raro que hizo al Omega olfatear para reconocerles a la distancia, jadeando con sus ojos y boca completamente abiertos.

—Joder… Dioses…

Sus pies entraron al agua fría, cada vez más ansioso porque la barca llegara, temblando al ver nada menos al Omega Quinto del Dominio de Lord Stark bajar aprisa con un cachorro en brazos. Y si no fuera poca la sorpresa, acompañado de Loki y sus hijos. El mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

-¡BUUUCK! ¡BUUUUCK!

Ambos amigos se abrazaron, el rubio llorando y el otro regañándole por dramático. Quill pidió enseguida cargar al pequeño Tony en brazos, el bebé dormía como si el viaje fuese la más placentera cuna de su corta vida.

—Es igual a su padre, que bueno. Su madre es horrible.

—Idiota. ¡Idiota! No te vuelvas a hacerte pasar por muerto.

—Oh, ¿me lloraste mucho? ¿Todo un río?

—Tu mensaje llegó a mí, no eres tan tonto después de todo, sabes hablar el lenguaje de las estrellas.

—Starlord —sonrió Quill, conmovido.

—¿Eh?

—Lord Loki —el rubio perdió su sonrisa cuando el ojiverde se acercó, inclinando su cabeza y sujetando su redondo vientre.

—Bueno, está sano y muy embarazado, la afrenta ha dejado de existir, Omega Quinto.

—¡Alto ahí! —Rocket llegó con una espada en cada mano— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

Drax, Gamora, Groot y Mantis le alcanzaron, todos con diferentes armas. Quill negó, devolviendo el cachorro a Buck para interponerse.

—Son amigos, mis amigos del Norte… y del Este.

—Podrán haber tenido la venia del mar para tocar esta isla, pero no tienen la mía —siseó Gamora.

—Oigan, chicos, yo… ¡aaahh!

—¡QUILL!

El rubio Omega se sujetó su vientre, cayendo a la arena con un quejido de dolor. Loki miró a todos antes de negar, rodando sus ojos.

—¡Muévanse, tontos! Hay que llevarlo a esa fortaleza, el bebé está por nacer. Tú, niña, cuida de mis hijos y del cachorro Stark. Buck, necesitaré tu ayuda.

—¿Vas a…? —éste le miró atónito.

—Ninguna sangre Odinson va a nacer en el vil suelo como si fuese un plebeyo. ¡Que se muevan!

El sol de mediodía vio llegar al mundo a un fuerte Alfa Pura Sangre de sangre Odinson, cabellos rubios enroscados con ojos azul verdoso, ajeno a las campanas redoblando para anunciar la muerte súbita del Rey entre los llantos de sus más cercanos nobles mientras su anillo era retirado de su mano por el Camarlengo, Stephen Strange, y colocado en la mano de su nuevo amo por como último deseo del ahora difunto soberano. Dzor lo recibió con un nudo en la garganta, levantándose y buscando la mirada de su amigo, Anthony. Las campanas cambiaron sus redobles, con gritos súbitos de los habitantes de la Capital cuando hordas de bárbaros aparecieron de la nada, irrumpiendo en el palacio para acabar con los leales súbditos del nuevo Rey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**XII**

 

—Recuérdame nunca más tener otro cachorro.

—Quién diría que Quill es un cobarde.

—No confundas. Aprecio mis caderas. Tony es muy bonito, tengo el presentimiento de que va a sacarte canas cuando tenga la edad de Pet.

—Igual tu pequeño. ¿Ya pensaste en el nombre?

—No me presiones.

—Quill, pedazo de idiota, ya pasó una semana.

—Estoy meditándolo con las estrellas.

—Le pondré Ego para honrarte.

—Mira, Buck, te aprecio, pero no te metas con mi cachorro que yo no ando metiéndome con el tuyo.

—Ahora resulta que eres responsable. Debes tener el nombre antes de que vuelva la nave de Loki.

—Dije que sin presiones.

—Terminarás poniéndole Quesito.

—Hey, ¿quién te ha hecho esa lengua más altanera? ¿Ya me cambiaste por alguien más?

Los dos Omegas paseaban por uno de los patios de la fortaleza, cada uno llevando en brazos a su respectivo cachorro bajo un sol cálido. Groot jugaba con Fenrir y Hela, mientras Loki había marchado para saber qué sucedía en el Reino, en la isla no tenían manera de saber qué cosas estaban sucediendo y menos con la ausencia de la anciana vidente. Luego de aclarar malentendidos con los Guardianes, éstos cuidaban celosos a los dos Omegas, vigilando siempre el acantilado de mar apacible en esos momentos por si acaso una nave enemiga aparecía o por el regreso del barco de Lord Odinson con Loki dentro.

—Hay armas raras en esta fortaleza, pero lucen muy eficientes.

—Me gustabas más cuando tu único interés eran tus ciruelitas.

—Debemos advertirles a todos de lo que ocurre. Estoy más que seguro que Loki debe tener pruebas de lo que me ha contado.

—Extraño el Dominio.

—¿El nuestro o el de aquel grandulón?

—¿Pueden ser los dos? Estoy indeciso.

Buck negó, mirando a su hijo que parecía divertido observando sus manecitas.

—¿Vas a quedarte con Lord Odinson?

—Aw, el Omega Quinto está celosito.

—Deja de evadir.

—No lo sé, Buck. Es decir, estoy cargando un hijo suyo, pero tampoco es que las cosas ya están perdonadas. Quiero saber sus razones, para haberme reclamado a Lord Stark, para todo lo que hizo. Igual no siente nada por mí.

—Ofreció a mi Alfa una piel de cordero bañada en oro para poder hablar conmigo y pedirme disculpas.

—¿En serio hizo eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo escuchaste?

—No.

—Dioses, ¿ni de lejos?

—Creía que era un mal Alfa.

—Es muy raro, salvaje, impulsivo Alfa.

—Lo estás defendiendo —Buck le miró— Estás interesado en él.

Quill dejó caer su cabeza, su cachorro gorgoteó como si le animara. —No me quiero engañar, es decir, cuando estuve con él… fue diferente a otras ocasiones. Lo debes saber ahora que conoces a Lord Stark, como se siente al estar con él. Así me sentí. Fue raro, fue… algo que no puedo olvidar. No me lo puedo arrancar de la cabeza.

—Ni del corazón.

—Argh, Tony no escuches a tu madre, solo da malos consejos.

—Se aproxima una nave —anunció Drax.

Todos fueron a la playa, esperando por Loki quien llegó pálido y muy serio con noticias que dejaron a todos callados por largo tiempo. Una guerra a flor de piel en plena Capital del Reino. Nadie podía explicar cómo los bárbaros habían alcanzado esas tierras, colándose hasta el palacio del Rey, cuyo título lo ostentaba ahora Dzor Odinson, pero aún no era coronado. Varios Alfas habían sido muertos en la emboscada. De hecho, no se tenían noticias del paradero del nuevo Rey, aunque se rumoraba que Lord Stark lo había sacado a tiempo antes de que incendiaran la sala del trono aquellos salvajes, con varios miembros de la Corte dentro. Al señor de la Casa Tercera del Norte tampoco se le había visto luego de eso, pero su primogénito había tomado el mando, ordenando a sus Caballeros de Hierro prepararse para la guerra que se expandió por todas las Provincias.

—Tenemos que volver, si el Clan Stane se hace del trono, acusará a nuestros Alfas de traidores como lo hizo con el Clan Attilan —dijo al fin Buck, sus brazos apretando ligeramente a su cachorro.

—Sean sensatos —replicó Loki, mirando a los otros dos Omegas— Solo nosotros tres podemos regresar al Reino, si algo nos sucede… —su mirada fue a los bebés que ya dormían entre pequeños bostezos.

—Primero tendrán que matarme —gruñó Rocket.

—A todos nosotros —asintió Gamora— No fallaremos a nuestra abuela.

—Loki tiene razón, no podemos llevar de vuelta a nuestros hijos. Deben quedarse aquí —Buck miró a Quill que le hizo caras de asombro antes de quedarse serio.

—Esta isla está protegida por los Dioses —habló Drax— La fortaleza no permitirá que le hagan daño a cachorro alguno.

—Yo los cuidaré —Mantis se adelantó a los otros Omegas— A todos. Sé que si algo necesitamos, la abuela vendrá, siempre lo hace en tiempos de apuro.

Quill no estuvo muy seguro de abandonar así a su hijo, más no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados o no habría tierra alguna segura para él. Meredith no lo hubiera consentido. Orando a ella mientras besaba la frente rosada de su cachorro, fue con Buck para llevarse las armas en mejores condiciones de la fortaleza, que Rocket ajustó y preparó para todos ellos. Al Omega Quinto le gustaron sobre todo las ballestas de flechas cortas de hierro formando una gruesa rueda, una disposición diferente a las usuales de los caballeros. Espadas, arcos, dagas, lanzas, escudos. Subieron todo lo que pudieron al Milano, otro tanto en la nave de Loki, planeando bien su entrada al Reino para sorprender al Clan Stane, salvar a sus Dominios y sacar esos bárbaros de sus tierras.

Rocket dejó a un lloroso Groot con Mantis, igual que Fenrir quien resistió sus lágrimas, no así Hela quien llamó entre sollozos a su madre al despedirse de Loki. Tony dormía junto al hijo de Quill, ambos juntos bajo las mismas cobijas cuando zarparon de la isla. Los Omegas suspiraron una última vez hacia la fortaleza que ocultaría a sus cachorros, antes de subir a los barcos. Cuando la isla estuvo a la distancia, miraron sorprendido como las nubes grises volvían a formarse y una neblina cubría a la fortaleza con el mar bravío que separaba la isla del océano. Gamora les habló, mirando también aquel fenómeno extraño.

—Cuando el último Attilan agonizaba, clavó su espada en la roca de la fortaleza, llamando a los Dioses. _Que los muros de esta fortaleza nunca caigan, que estas paredes siempre guarden a los inocentes, hasta que nuestro nombre sea vengado y la justicia sea ejecutada._

—Parece que fueron escuchados —comentó Loki.

El ojiverde pasó a su nave una vez que planearon su llegada, aquel Omega navegaría hasta la Provincia del Este, invocando a los caballeros de su Alfa para encontrarle. Mientras tanto, Quill y Buck entrarían por la Provincia Oeste, enviando un mensaje a Pet para apoyarlos y junto con los Odinson aplastar las huestes de los bárbaros. No era un plan muy bueno siendo tan pocos, pero cuando llevaban mitad de camino, se sorprendieron al ver otras velas alcanzarles, con los mismos signos que traía el Milano. Toda una flota Mestiza. Rocket soltó una risotada, reconociendo a sus hermanos de tribus, hablando con el más cercano. Habían sido invocados por la abuela, para apoyar a los Guardianes en su misión y traer paz al fin a los fantasmas del Clan Attilan, cuya sangre corría entre ellos. Más animados por eso, navegaron con los ánimos inflamados, preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

—Hagamos una apuesta —dijo Quill a Buck— El que abata más bárbaros podrá pedirle al otro un favor que no podrá ser negado.

—Acepto la apuesta —sonrió Buck, preparando sus ballestas.

Todos ya traían las ropas de los Mestizos, con las máscaras rituales para la batalla que acostumbraban a usar igual que las marcas de pintura en sus rostros. La costa de la Provincia Oeste se asomó en el horizonte con columnas de humo negro como signo de una pelea llevándose a cabo. Desembarcaron tan rápido como les fue posible, Buck buscando un ave mensajera que enviar cuanto antes al Norte. Los gritos de los bárbaros detectándoles fue su llamada para comenzar aquel plan, intercambiando una mirada con los Guardianes. Aquellas huestes de Mestizos se encontraron con la avanzada bárbara en tanto en las fronteras de la capital, ocultos por los hombres del Camarlengo Strange, Lord Odinson se recuperaba de sus heridas causadas por manos que no le parecieron salvajes más entre la conmoción del fuego y el caos, no pudo identificarlas. Lord Stark le vigilaba, dando órdenes a los pocos hombres leales que aún le sobrevivieron.

—¿Quién ha quedado en la Capital? —preguntó Lord Odinson al ponerse de pie.

—Solamente Lord Stane —respondió el Camarlengo— Sus ejércitos están entrando para expulsar a los bárbaros.

—¿Solamente para eso? —masculló Lord Stark— Es demasiada casualidad que él no fue atacado ni tuviera problemas abriéndose paso.

—Lord Odinson es el nuevo rey, pero sin corona el título pierde su valor. Si Lord Stane se hace de ella, puede nombrarse el nuevo rey.

—Tengo que volver a mis tierras.

—Primero tenemos que sacar a los bárbaros o no tendrás reino que gobernar, Dzor —Lord Stark gruñó, frustrado— Habremos de comenzar ya con lo que tenemos.

—Hemos estado en peores, Anthony.

Éste sonrió, afilando su espada. —Y henos aquí, lamentándonos como doncellas.

El joven lord Pet Stark ya salía del Dominio cuando recibió una misiva urgente que leyó con ávidos ojos y una sonrisa que había perdido luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido en la Capital. Avisó a Stev y los demás del contenido de aquel mensaje. Al enterarse de Buck, todos los Omegas decidieron unirse a la pelea, no dejarían a un hermano solo contra los bárbaros. Pet bien pudo hacerlos obedecer, pero respetaba demasiado a su madre para llevarle la contraria. Las fuerzas del Norte se unieron en un solo ejército que comenzó a rodear las primeras incursiones de aquellos salvajes, encaminándose hacia la Capital. Los Mestizos, por su parte, ya habían hecho retroceder al enemigo de vuelta a los puentes que unían la Provincia con la Capital. Buck recordó lo sucedido con sus padres con rabia, sintiendo en su sangre aquel fuego de la venganza para devolverles aquel dolor.

La aparición de aquel extraño como colorido ejército llamó la atención de los dos Alfas Pura Sangre, escuchando por boca de sus caballeros como estaban aplastando a los bárbaros liderados aparentemente de forma inaudita por dos Omegas, uno vestido en vino y café con una máscara de ojos rojos, otro en ropas negras como su máscara. Lord Odinson decidió ir al encuentro de semejante ejército mientras que Lord Stark marcharía hacia la Capital sabiendo que su hijo estaba por alcanzarle. Los bárbaros en la Provincia del Este habían ganado terreno cuando los caballeros al servicio del nuevo rey vieron llegar a su consorte, ordenando defender sus tierras. El contrataque no se hizo esperar, alentados por las palabras de Loki de que su Alfa estaba vivo y les necesitaba en la Capital. Solamente la Provincia Sur pareció intacta, aparentemente al estar más apartada.

—Debemos dividirnos —habló Buck a Quill— O se nos escaparán.

—Yo iré a la Capital, tú ciérrales el paso. 134, ¿y tú?

Buck sonrió. —212.

—¡ARGH! ¡Ahora verás!

Los Guardianes fueron con Quill, dejando atrás al Omega Quinto. Se encontrarían en el camino con un maravillado Pet, ambas fuerzas cabalgando hasta la Capital. Lord Stark encontraría resistencia de los bárbaros que se habían apoderado del palacio, con Lord Stane dentro como prisionero o eso quiso hacerles creer. Sus sospechas creían al ver que sus caballeros no salían a apoyarlos. Las trompetas de los Caballeros de Hierro, con los cuernos de los Mestizos le hizo volverse para admirar una imagen que ningún cuento había narrado antes. Sus caballeros en sus armaduras metálicas junto a hombres y mujeres de ropas de colores con una estrella en el pecho como una sola e imparable fuerza. El Alfa sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver al frente de aquel singular ejército a su primogénito, valiente, aguerrido, sin miedo al levantar su espada para ayudar a su padre.

—¿Q-Quill? —tartamudeó cuando al fin reconoció al Omega que los Mestizos seguían.

Tantas armas fueron demasiadas para los barbaros, que se volvieron al palacio, huyendo sobre todo de los Mestizos. Quill se quitó su máscara, haciendo una reverencia a Lord Stark.

—¿Tomando un descanso, Lord Stark?

—Te creí muerto.

—Yo también. Pero heme aquí.

El Alfa frunció su ceño, un aroma inconfundible llegó a su nariz. —¿Has…?

—¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Buck está en la frontera con la Provincia del Oeste!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Padre! —Pet adelantó su caballo— Ve con él, nosotros tenemos ganada esta pelea.

Lord Stark apretó las riendas de su caballo, detrás de su cachorro estaban sus Omegas desobedientes. Cruzó una mirada con Stev, quien le sonrió.

—Ve, Mi Señor.

—No permitan que Lord Stane escape. ¡Volveré!

Quill le observó perderse con el resto de sus caballeros, girándose a Pet.

—Joven Alfa, para mí es una afrenta personal los crímenes del Clan Stane, deja que sea yo quien entre al palacio.

—¿Estás seguro?

El Omega miró por encima de su hombro a sus Guardianes y las huestes de Mestizos con sus brillantes estrellas en el pecho.

—Como que soy Starlord.

—¿Qué?

—Encárgate de que nadie salga mientras le hacemos hoyos al palacio.

Lord Stark cabalgaría como loco hacia los puentes de la Provincia del Oeste, buscando desesperado con la mirada la figura de su Omega al no tener su aroma propio. Sin embargo, conforme estaban más cerca, su expresión fue cambiando a una de asombro porque le fue claro ese aroma a ciruela dulce, café y fuego que sus sentidos le gritaron era Buck. Detuvo su caballo cuando le vio encaramado sobre una carroza, disparando una ballesta con la misma seguridad que cualquier Alfa entrenado para ello, lanzando un cuchillo al cuello de un bárbaro, dando órdenes a los Mestizos que le ayudaban. No estaba solo, Lord Odinson estaba con él. El Campeón del Norte tuvo que darse unos momentos para recobrarse de la conmoción, tiempo en el que Buck se percató de su presencia, enterrando unas cuantas flechas a sus últimos rivales antes de echar a correr por el puente hacia él de la misma manera en que lo había hecho como aquella madrugada.

-¡ALFA! ¡ALFA!

Éste azuzó a su caballo, encontrándole a medio camino y levantándole con un brazo para sostenerle con fuerzas, besando sus cabellos con lágrimas de alegría que fueron correspondidas. Cruzaron hacia la Provincia, abrazados con fuerza, entre los gritos de victoria de caballeros y Mestizos por igual. Lord Stark retiró la máscara del rostro de su Omega, acariciando sus mejillas antes de besarle. Buck rió, revisando el cuerpo de su Alfa en busca de heridas severas que buscar, aunque tenía algunas, no eran de seriedad igual que las suyas.

—Por los Dioses, Buck…

—¡Alfa! Perdona por haber huido así, era necesario.

—¿Dónde está Tony?

—A salvo, bajo el resguardo de los Dioses.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Lord Stark frunció su ceño, pero su Omega negó riendo.

— Tenemos que vencer a la Casa Primera del Sur, Mi Señor.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Deja las preguntas después, tenemos que ir tras ellos.

—¡Anthony! —Lord Odinson les alcanzó— ¿No se suponía entrarías al palacio?

—Dejé a Pet con Quill para…

—¿QUILL? ¡HAS DICHO QUILL! —el rubio Alfa jadeó, abriendo sus ojos, no había podido cruzar palabra con Buck y hasta ahora sabía de aquel Omega— ¡EN LA CAPITAL!

—Dzor… ¡DZOR!

Haciendo honor a su nombre, Lord Odinson les dejó, cabalgando cual rayo hacia la Capital. Lord Stark negó, mirando el campo de batalla y luego a Buck.

—Si un día me hubieran dicho que mi tímido Omega estaría aplastando bárbaros, les hubiera tomado por locos. Los Dioses no dejan de darme sorpresas contigo, Bucky.

—Aún tenemos cosas por hacer, Alfa, no podemos descansar ahora.

—Vamos a hablar largo y tendido cuando esto termine sobre las bondades de hablar con tu Alfa sobre tus planes secretos.

—Si te los contara ya no serían secretos.

Reunieron a todos, dirigiéndose hacia la Capital. Tal como lo había prometido Quill, con las feroces espadas de sus Guardianes y sus estrellas, entró al palacio, persiguiendo a los bárbaros. Loki le había advertido de las mañas de Lord Stane, así que cuando una explosión inusitada le separó de los demás, perdiendo su caballo al caer hacia un patio bajo, no se extrañó de encontrarse solo. Un grupo nutrido de bárbaros le rodearon, notando que, en una esquina, oculto entre las sombras, estaba aquel gran traidor. Sus obras habían exterminado a una familia inocente, leal a su Rey, traído una enfermedad que había tomado la vida de su madre, y hecho sufrir a los que ahora quería. Gruñó, apretando sus hojas curvas y dobles. Iba a tener el gusto de cortarle la cabeza.

—¿Piensan atacarme hoy o mañana?

Lord Odinson también entró al palacio y no hubo fuerza que le detuviera, tan solo de acercarse al palacio su olfato reconoció el inolvidable aroma de su Omega, conteniendo el aliento cuando ese aroma lo halló diferente, más dulzón, con sabor a hogar. Cansancios y heridas se olvidaron en cuanto supo que Quill había tenido un cachorro suyo, nadie podía hacerle pensar lo contrario. Su caballo pateó cuanta puerta impidió su avance, igual que su mazo destrozó los cráneos de los ingenuos que pensaron en detenerle. El aroma estuvo cada vez más cerca, como el olor de la sangre. Temiendo por su Omega, azuzó con fuerza a su semental blanco, entrando de golpe a un patio y luego a una sala amplia, preparando su espada para cobrar venganza. Quill estaba comiendo un pan, sentado en una silla de algún noble señor.

—¿Quill?

Cadáveres hacían alfombra en la sala. El Omega le miró, arqueando una ceja.

—Lord Odinson, llega algo tarde.

—¿No estabas en apuros?

—Soy Starlord, imposible.

—¿Quién?

Quill bufó, poniéndose de pie. —Lord Stane anda por ahí, cargando la corona. Tu corona.

Lord Odinson iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de unas trompetas hizo que ambos se volvieran, escuchando la llegada triunfal de los caballeros provenientes de la Provincia del Este. La guerra estaba terminando, el Clan Stane estaba siendo acorralado. El Alfa bajó de su caballo, queriendo acercarse al Omega quien negó, alzando una de sus espadas.

—Suficiente tengo de tus toques.

—Quill, espera…

—No voy a…

—¡Abajo!

Una flecha silbó por encima de la cabeza del Omega al ser tirado con fuerza por Lord Odinson, quien recibió el ataque en su pecho, justo en su corazón. El Alfa le miró, cayendo de costado. Quill gritó, mirando desde el suelo a Lord Stane con su arco, sacando una espada de doble filo, saliendo de entre las sombras.

—El rey ha muerto, viva el rey.

La rabia se apoderó de nuevo de Quill, levantándose para pelear contra aquel Alfa Pura Sangre, los recuerdos de su madre agonizando por la Lengua Gris, amigos muertos al quedar marcados por ella, la tristeza de Buck por su brazo, el retrato maltrecho de los Attilan en aquella fortaleza… Dzor muriendo por una flecha, todo eso le dio las fuerzas para esquivar los embates, cortando la armadura y piel de Lord Stane, acorralándolo contra un muro entre gritos de furia. Aquel Alfa no pudo creer que semejante fuerza brotara de un Omega, terminando estampado contra un tapete, jadeando.

—Imposible —siseó entre dientes.

—Soy el amo de lo imposible. ¡MUERE BASTARDO!

Con un giro de sus espadas, la cabeza de Lord Stane cayó entre rebotes al suelo, junto con su cuerpo que se deslizó por la pared, haciendo un charco de sangre. Quill jadeó, mirando satisfecho aquello antes de volverse a Lord Odinson. Tiró sus espadas para levantarle, mirando ese rostro pálido.

—No, no, no, no… ¡Dzor!

El Alfa abrió sus ojos, sonriéndole. —Q-Quill…

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! No te mueras, no por favor.

—Q-Quill…

—Ssshhh —el Omega sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando la flecha en su pecho— Vas a estar bien, solo… solo resiste, ¿sí?

—El cachorro…

—A salvo, pero tiene que conocer a su padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Lord Odinson sonrió, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. —No llores.

—Hago lo que se me da la gana y ya cállate. ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

—Quill…

—¡NO!

—No me voy a morir.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Con una pequeña risa, el Alfa llevó su mano a la flecha, arrancándola frente al horrorizado y luego confundido Omega que no vio sangre alguna en la punta. Lord Odinson tiró la flecha, sacando de entre su armadura un dije de concha de coral, partido ahora en dos, y que le había salvado la vida. El retrato de Meredith cayó a un lado. Quill abrió su boca, mirando al Alfa. Rugió entonces, dejándole caer sin miramientos, buscando en el cinturón del cuerpo de Lord Stane la corona atada que soltó, arrojándosela a Lord Odinson antes de salir, inmensamente ofendido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**LA ISLA ATTILAN**

 

El Reino estaba de fiesta desde lo más lejano del Norte hasta lo más lejano del Sur, desde la punta extrema del Oeste hasta la punta más extrema del Este. Los bárbaros al fin habían sido vencidos, gracias a la ayuda de sus medios hermanos los Mestizos, a quienes la gente bautizó como Devastadores por su ferocidad en la pelea. Los ejércitos conjuntos atraparon a todos los miembros de la Casa Primera del Sur, el Clan Stane, verdaderos traidores que Loki desenmascaró cuando comparecieron ante el nuevo trono que se hizo para Lord Odinson. Varios de ellos fueron puestos como esclavos, otros llevados a mazmorras, otros más ejecutados. El palacio real tuvo que ser reconstruido, el nuevo Rey ordenó que en los arcos que rodeaban los símbolos de los dioses volviera a estar el escudo del Clan Attilan, inocente de las infamias cometidas a su nombre.

Quill regresó a la Casa Tercera del Norte, junto con Lord Stark cuando fue el tiempo una vez más de su Celo, teniendo su palabra de resguardarlo de los asedios del ahora Rey. Le dieron unas habitaciones de la Casa Común, no queriendo tenerlo fuera del palacio como tampoco al Omega Quinto una vez que el Alfa habló con todos con severidad por lo arriesgado de aquellos planos, antes de felicitarlos por haber buscado la verdad y justicia. Los Guardianes se quedaron con Quill, siempre celosos protectores del Omega como de su cachorro, quien seguía sin tener nombre aún, por lo que Buck comenzó a llamarle Quesito en broma, una que se esparció por todo el palacio. Pronto, ese bebé fue conocido así para exasperación de Quill, negándose a darle nombre o que Lord Stark lo acompañara a llevarlo al Templo de los Dioses para que lo nombrara ahí.

—Estás loco —le comentó Rocket al Omega— No puedes tener un cachorro sin nombre.

—Aún no —era todo lo que respondía Quill.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, el Alfa del Norte habló a solas con Quill para ahondar en sus últimas andanzas y saber sus motivos para no ver al Rey Odinson. Éste fue al Dominio, escuchando la negativa por parte de su amigo con firmeza. El rubio Omega no lo quería ver y Lord Stark tenía empeñada su palabra con aquel. Si bien eso pudo haber levantado un nuevo conflicto, Dzor aceptó aquel rechazo con honor, diciendo que se ganaría el derecho de conocer a su cachorro y de hablar con su Omega sobre todo lo ocurrido. A mediados de primavera se celebró la coronación, con el Camarlengo Strange colocando la corona de oro sobre las sienes del Alfa, y éste haciendo lo mismo con su consorte, Loki. Lord Stark fue nombrado Protector del Reino, un título que le había sido arrebatado a su padre por las artimañas de Lord Stane, siendo ahora su casa, la Casa Primera del Norte con un nuevo título, el Lobo Invencible.

—¿Nunca más volverás a dirigirle la palabra al Rey? —preguntó Buck, cuando el verano inició. Su amigo se había perdido el Celo del rubio Alfa, no que se le viera interesado en ello.

—Se burló de mí.

—Eso ya se fue con la estación, Quill.

—No es solo por lo que pasó en el palacio, es todo.

—Quesito necesita a su padre.

—Cállate.

—No se me da la gana.

—Iré a decirle a Lord Stark que quieres estar gestando de nuevo.

—Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Buck suspiró, bajando sus hombros. Quill rodó sus ojos, deteniéndole al ver que se marchaba de sus aposentos.

—No quise ser grosero, es que… no es tan fácil.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes qué decirme. Pero no puedes esconderte en el Dominio por siempre, ¿qué cuando tu cachorro crezca y sea la viva imagen del Rey?

—Los Dioses me odian demasiado si eso llega a suceder.

—¿Qué le dirás a Quesito sobre su padre cuando te pregunte sobre él?

—Estás empeñado en sacarme de mis casillas, ¿no es así?

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y hueles a desesperación.

—Disculpa, señor Ya Tengo Mi Aroma Gracias.

—Argh, estás igual que Talia, no deja de recordármelo y hacerme sabor todos mis estados de ánimo con ello.

—Hueles a pudor, Omega Quinto.

—Quill, no te hagas el idiota.

—Quiero tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mientras no sea tanto que Quesito se convierta en Queso, está bien.

—He creado un monstruo.

Buck regresó a su Nido, pensativo sobre lo que podía hacer para resolver esa situación que el idiota de su amigo se negaba a hacer. Tony jugaba con uno de sus tantos juguetes que su padre había traído luego de que los cachorros regresaran bien custodiados por Mantis y los Guardianes. Quesito había sido la sensación por su parecido con el Rey, además de ser un risueño de nacimiento. Incluso ya tenía el agrado del receloso Fenrir, habiendo estado en la isla le tomó cariño desde que el bebé atrapó uno de sus dedos con su manecita y lo llevó a su boca entre gorgoteos, como lo contó Mantis. Además de que si tenía algún dolor por extrañar esos vínculos que alimentaban a todo cachorro, Tony era con el único con quien se calmaba. Gruñó recordando de nuevo a Talia con sus bromas sobre su aroma, pero es que ahora todo mundo parecía darse cuenta de si estaba enojado o feliz, aún tenía que dominar eso como lo hacía Stev.

Lo cierto es que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar. El Rey había dado las tierras de la Provincia del Oeste a los Devastadores, puesto que al ser los últimos herederos del Clan Attilan, les pertenecían de cierta manera. El Clan Stark ayudó con la disposición y acomodo de todos ellos, durante ese lapso Pet había conocido a una doncella Devastadora que cautivó sus pensamientos. Tenía cabellos rojos como Talia pero más oscuros, decidida firme, toda una Beta Superior que hacía tartamudear e incluso golpearse con su propia espada al primogénito de Lord Stark. Mery de los Yein, era el nombre de la afortunada, aunque si le preguntaban a Pet siempre negaba que estuviera interesado en esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba en la edad de fijarse en alguien.

Como Stev no supo bien qué hacer con semejante apuro, fueron Quill y Buck quienes dieron consejos al joven Alfa sobre las maneras de conquistar a una Devastadora, con algunas correcciones de Gamora al escuchar los disparates de los dos Omegas y tácticas más refinadas por parte de Talia. Miko ayudaba vistiendo a Pet. Lord Stark estaba divertido con todo aquello, orgulloso de su cachorro, aunque tuvo que hablar con él porque notó enseguida que el recelo de su hijo se debía a que pensaba que su padre no estaría de acuerdo si la joven llegaba a ser de su agrado para convertirse más adelante en su pareja. El Protector del Reino jamás había seguido tales reglas y menos si se trataba de la felicidad de sus hijos. Más fue jocoso que luego de la charla paterna, Pet siguiera teniendo esos tropiezos que incluso hicieron reír al menos risueño, Drax.

Aquellas actividades mantenían distraído a Quill, pero no a su amigo, quien se decidió a escribir por segunda vez a Loki, contándole sobre su apuro. Era quizá a la persona menos indicada para acercarse, sin embargo, aquel Omega conocía al Rey como su propia mano, algo debía saber para remediar la situación antes que llegara otro invierno. Quesito necesitaba su hogar y aunque todos lo adoraran en el Dominio, lo cierto que ahí no crecería tan sano como en la Capital donde ahora vivía el Clan Odinson. Una misiva con la respuesta llegó pronto para su alivio, mientras todos estaban en la Casa Común con los dos pequeños cachorros siendo paseados por los hijos de Lord Stark entre cantos de Mantis que ya eran favoritos en el Dominio. Buck sonrió lentamente, sin duda Loki tenía bien ganado su reputación como zorro astuto.

—¿Por qué está tan alegre mi hermoso Omega? —preguntó Lord Stark al verle apartado de todos por haber leído la carta.

Como olvidaba lo de su aroma.

—Alfa, quisiera pedirte algo.

—Nómbralo.

—En verdad te digo, un día, esas palabras van a meterte en problemas.

—Confío en que mi bravío Omega me saque del atolladero. Anda, quiero consentirte.

Fueron las palabras que Buck necesitó.

Días después, una pequeña caravana llegó al Dominio, trayendo cofres llenos de telas de todas las Provincias y tierras lejanas, con joyas, perlas, hilos… cosas para crear túnicas y mantos dignos de un Rey… o del consorte del Rey. Eran todos para Quill, mismo que no dio crédito a la cantidad de cofres a sus pies, cargando a un sonriente Quesito.

—¿Quién mandó esto?

—Son para el Omega Quill y su primer nacido.

—Pregunté quien los envió.

—No lo sé, señor. Solo entrego estos obsequios con la bendición de los Dioses.

Quill frunció su ceño, sospechando claro quien había enviado esas cosas, pero al no poder asegurarlo corría el riesgo de hacer un desprecio a alguien más. Tuvo que aceptar esas telas y usarlas, regalando un poco a Miko, otras a Talia y otro tanto a Stev por siempre aconsejarlo con su cachorro.

—Tú ya tienes ropas para toda la eternidad —le bromeó a Buck.

Luego llegaron armas, unas ornamentales y otras para usarse. Gamora, Drax y Rocket las alabaron porque dijeron que eran de metal noble que servía a los Dioses, en sus costumbres de Mestizos. Quill refunfuñó, pero las dagas hicieron brillar sus ojos. A la semana siguiente, toda una hilera larguísima de sirvientes trajo frutas dulces, golosinas y postres para deleitar al Omega. Stev no pudo contener la risa al ver como Quill atacó enseguida la comida, compartiendo con todos los hambrientos cachorros porque el aroma simplemente fue irresistible. Los demás fueron invitados, observando los canturreos de aquel Omega agasajado al probar de todo, con el pequeño Quesito en brazos, aplaudiendo entre burbujas de baba.

Sin duda la conmoción por las pieles, carnes y huesos de una selecta cacería no se olvidó por días. Gamora miró a Talia como preguntándole qué tanto estaba sucediendo en el Dominio, pero ella se encogió de hombros. Quill estaba ya consternado por semejantes obsequios con cierta regularidad. Luego vinieron instrumentos musicales, carrozas atascadas de juguetes para Quesito, e incluso llegó una camada de finos perros de cacería. Lord Stark bromó a Quill diciéndole que tendría que llamar a su arquitecto para ampliar la Casa Común porque si los regalos seguían llegando en tales cantidades, el palacio ya no podría albergarlos. Aún faltaba el golpe maestro de Buck, una tarde que su amigo le visitó en su Nido para que Tony jugara con Quesito mientras ellos terminaban algo de aquellas golosinas.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?

—Cómo olvidarlo, Buck, hiciste trampa de último momento.

—298 contra tus 297.

—Bah.

—Quiero el pago.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que vuelva a ser tu sirviente?

Buck negó. —Recuerda, harías lo que yo pidiera sin negarte.

—Sé que te has enamorado de mí, más aprecio mi garganta, no quiero que Lord Stark me la corte.

—Vas a tener una cena con el Rey. En la Isla Attilan. Yo cuidaré de Quesito mientras vuelves.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!

—Los niños, Quill.

 —No voy a… —el rubio Omega gruñó al otro— Esto es alta traición.

—¿Escuchas eso? Es mi corazón partiéndose en pedacitos.

—Te odio.

—Partes mañana.

El Omega Quinto había solicitado a su Alfa que reconstruyera la fortaleza Attilan, con la única intención de que sirviera de huésped a la cena privada entre el Rey Dzor y su amigo Quill. Ya los obsequios enviados por el Alfa a su Omega le habían inquietado lo suficiente para menguar esa necedad suya, era hora de que hablaran frente a frente como lo estaban necesitando. Si Buck podía llenar una habitación con su aroma a felicidad, Quill lo hacía con su ansiedad. El Milano llevó al Omega a su destino, escoltado por Lord Stark y Rocket, dejándole en la fortaleza en espera de la llegada del Rey. Quill se quedó boquiabierto al ver el cambio, sobre todo la sala del inmenso comedor ya lista para recibirles, con velas que la abuela estaba encendiendo.

—¡Abuelita! —Quill corrió hacia ella, abrazándola— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Ayudando a los perdidos, me supongo —replicó sonriente la anciana, mirándole— ¿Ahora ya crees en mis palabras?

—Tienes que explicarte mejor, abuelita. Confundes.

—Si tienes confundido el corazón, tendrás confundida la mente.

—En eso tienes razón —el Omega suspiró, sentándose a su lado— Abuelita… no sé qué hacer.

—Lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de hacerlo. No quieres que te lastimen, detrás de la risa y las bromas ocultas el dolor de siempre estar solo.

—Dzor… él…

—Permite que tu corazón hable por ti, y escucharás lo que tu alma necesita.

—Es un Rey, y yo…

—Eres el hijo de Meredith, y ella salvó a tu Alfa, ¿lo olvidas?

—Los regalos, son geniales, son todas las cosas que siempre quise de niño, todo lo que envidié de los demás.

—Promesas de que ya nada te faltará si das el paso que necesitas. Está ahí, pequeño Omega, delante de ti, solo tienes que alcanzarlo.

—Me da miedo —confesó Quill con un hilo de voz.

La anciana le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con esa mano arrugada y temblorosa.

—El Rey podía haberte obligado, incluso sentenciado a muerte a quienes se opusieran al deseo que arde en su corazón, pero se ha arrodillado ante ti como el más humilde esclavo. Viene en un barco con el corazón más alterado que una tormenta del océano, orando a los Dioses porque sus palabras sean escuchadas por su Omega. Y tú anhelas algo con toda la fuerza de tu ser, Starlord.

Quill se sonrojó, desviando su mirada algo húmeda pero la mano de la abuela hizo que le mirara de nuevo, picando su nariz.

—Mi primer sueño fue que mamá no muriera por la Lengua Gris, y murió, desde entonces aprendí que todos mis demás sueños tendrían el mismo destino.

—¿Qué tan cierto es eso que ahora un Rey te corteja?

—… abuelita…

—Los Dioses siempre tuvieron obsequios para ti, pero tú nunca extendiste las manos para tomarlos, porque aquí, en este corazón solitario, te creíste la idea de que un Omega huérfano jamás merecía lo bueno de la vida. Has dirigido un ejército, ayudado a un amigo, salvado a un Reino. ¿Y sigues creyendo que no eres digno de un Rey?

—Vaya con los regaños.

—Para navegar hay que soltar las velas, es tiempo de soltar las tuyas, Starlord. Las estrellas esperan por ti.

—Al menos…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes… estar?

Con una risa divertida, musical, la anciana asintió. Tal como lo predijo, un barco con velas de orillas doradas llegó con el Rey bajando casi corriendo para ir a la fortaleza. Fue hasta el comedor donde encontró a Quill en sus galas de la Casa Primera del Norte, del otro lado de la mesa. El Alfa no le presionó, sonriendo al verle ahí por fin. Cada uno tomó el extremo de la cabecera, comenzando a cenar en un silencio incómodo. Siendo su naturaleza inquieta, el Omega no pudo resistir tanto tiempo así, dejando su copa a un lado para mirar al Rey.

—¿Realmente sientes algo por mí o soy solamente otro reto más?

—Siempre había sido feliz con Loki, sin ojos para otro Omega. No me faltaba nada, hasta que un día fui a visitar a mi buen amigo Anthony al Norte y te vi canturreando con un baile gracioso como si fueses el amo del mundo. Entonces hubo un hueco aquí en mi pecho, que nada pudo llenar por más que traté. Que jamás ha podido ser ocupado por nada ni nadie más.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me…? La Marca.

El Alfa sonrió melancólico. —Nunca lo notaste, pero tuve que morderme una muñeca para no hacerlo, no porque no lo deseara, Quill, llámalo soberbia, vanidad, estupidez. Quería primero escuchar de tus labios que lo querías. Me entregaste un Celo y fue mi deseo corresponderlo con el respeto a tu persona, porque para mí, vales todos los tesoros del Reino.

Quill tosió, sonrojándose de nuevo. —Ya supe que te pusieron algo en tu vino que te dejó inconsciente, por eso no me buscaste.

—Esas cabezas ya están separadas de sus cuerpos —el Rey se levantó, caminando al otro lado de la mesa, el Omega se puso de pie también— Ya no soporto esta lejanía, me mata la distancia, el no poder tocarte o ver a mi hijo. Si no quieres estar a mi lado, lo respetaré, pero ya no me hagas esto.

Hubo un silencio por parte del más bajo, apretando sus puños. Una música provino del salón contiguo, que invitaba al baile. Dzor extendió su brazo al Omega, haciendo una reverencia. Quill contuvo el aliento, asintiendo después, enredando su propio brazo con el del Alfa, ambos caminando al gran salón. No se veían músicos o instrumentos, pero ya el Rey estaba versado en aquella magia de la fortaleza Attilan, que había protegido a su hijo en tiempos de guerra. Le sonrió al Omega, tomando su mano y luego su cintura para guiarle en la danza, mirándose a los ojos. Fueron unos primeros pasos tensos, hasta que ambos al fin se entendieron. Una sonrisa amplia apareció en Quill, más relajado y jugando con el Rey. Vino otra pieza, otra más. La carcajada de felicidad del Omega hizo nacer otra igual en el Alfa, bailando todo alrededor, toqueteándose atrevidos.

—Ese grandísimo idiota —murmuró Quill cuando alzó la vista y vio estrellas de bronce muy conocidas, decorando todo el techo de aquel salón de baile en color azul oscuro, formando un firmamento falso con el verdadero que vieron por unos tragaluces.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que me beses, mi Rey.

A inicios de otoño, Quill sería coronado como el segundo consorte del Rey una vez que al fin aceptara la Marca del Rey después de otras tantas caravanas de regalos que enlistó cuidadosamente, obsequios en parte para todos aquellos que le habían ayudado en momentos tan precarios, incluso al propio Loki le tocaron por haberle ayudado a traer al mundo a su hijo, el cual fue presentado al Templo de los Dioses donde ambos padres lo nombraron.

—Seren Dzorson.

La paz en el Reino al fin llegó para quedarse, la isla Attilan sería el nuevo refugio de ciertos Alfas Pura Sangre para estar más cómodos en ciertas temporadas, bien aconsejados por una sonriente abuela bendiciendo sus uniones. Y esos regalos que fueron solicitados por aquel rubio Omega en diferentes tiempos, pasarían como una nueva tradición que bien llamarían el Cortejo, la muestra de amor de un Alfa a su Omega. Una nueva tradición por perdurar en los próximos siglos.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
